Enchanted
by Foreverisjustthebeginning
Summary: To achieve any dream, you have to work hard. After many tiring months of working hard, Bella finally gets her break. All of her dreams are coming true, even the ones that she thought were far-fetched are just within her reach. Follow Bella as she makes her break in the world of the rich and famous. BXE Fluffy to the max.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been many many many months with no word from me. Yet I'm back because I've needed the outlet of writing again. This story shares the same theme as one of my others, the fame part, but the difference is this one is going to be so fluffy and sweet that your teeth will rot on the spot. It's for fun and I don't know how far this will go but I'm gonna keep writing until the need for this outlet goes away. Also, this is beta free so I do apologize for the errors that you'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: I literally own nothing. I just play around with the characters and put them in silly/sexy/sweet situations. All credit goes to the rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew…I was enchanted to meet you.**

Deep breaths, Bella.

Why was I freaking out again?

It was no big deal.

I was just going to a simple charity function. Sure said charity function was being hosted by the record company that had signed me not even five months ago—McCarty Records—but it was still just a run of the mill charity function.

Did I mention that this evening I would be surrounded by Hollywood's hottest? No, well yeah that was also a small insignificant little detail. Just me, plain ole Bella Swan, being surrounded by the likes of Beyoncé and Adele.

Psssh, no biggie.

Okay it was a very big biggie and I was pretty sure I was seconds away from hyperventilating.

I don't know why I was finding myself in such a situation so soon. I did expect to be exposed to other celebrities in my future—I did have a record deal—but I didn't think it would be this soon and at an event this huge.

I felt my stomach roll.

I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready, I haven't prepared at all.

Okay, so that's not entirely true. My manager—even in my nervous state I still found the energy to squeal at the thought—Angela had taken it upon herself to start slowly prepping me for the world that I've dreamt of since I was a little girl.

But most of the stuff we talked about didn't exactly apply to this situation. I highly doubted I'd have hundreds of cameras shoved in MY face tonight. I'm sure I'd have a picture taken in passing but who would focus on me when there were other incredible people gracing the carpet?

I wouldn't even focus on me.

I could just imagine myself face planting on the carpet because I was too busy checking out my favorite celebs.

I groaned at the thought.

Please, please, please don't let me embarrass myself tonight.

I didn't want to be known as 'the girl who did a face plant when arriving at a charity dinner' for the rest of my Hollywood career, no matter how long or short it may be.

Maybe the heels weren't such a good idea.

I glanced down at the five inch black heels that adorned my feet.

I wasn't the world's clumsiest person but put me in an awkward situation and I somehow manage to trip over everything and nothing all at once.

Yet Angela nearly stabbed me when she saw my tattered old chucks on my feet when she arrived with the car to pick me up. Angela, as amazing as she is, can be a little scary sometimes.

She's lucky I owned a pair of heels.

Once upon a time, you couldn't find anything besides chucks or flip flops in this girl's closet. It wasn't until I had a meeting with Mr. McCarty that I decided that I needed to buy something to make me look presentable.

Hell, I was lucky I could afford this dress. Given it is something I bought roughly two years back but it was an adorable little black dress that gave me the confidence boost I needed for tonight. Angela approved so that means it wasn't too casual for tonight's events.

Note to self: buy more dresses for events like these in the near future.

Being a wannabe singer/songwriter isn't exactly easy nor nearly as glamourous as I thought it would be once. I always thought that I'd move to New York and live in an amazing apartment and get signed up within a week. Yeah, well that didn't exactly happen.

I had to get a job, and eventually two jobs, to be able to afford the ridiculous rent of my little tin can studio plus all the other bills that came with it.

Eventually my dream got put on a backburner because I was either too exhausted or too busy to be able to look for someone to sign me. It was pure luck that I got signed with McCarty records, which was one of the best record companies in the world.

Mr. McCarty—or Emmett as he's constantly telling me to call him—was out on a date with his wife when he stumbled upon me preforming in a bar. I was only up on that stage with my guitar because our talent for the night had canceled and my boss was franticly trying to find someone. She called several people—she didn't exactly have faith that I could entertain the bar—but eventually gave up because everyone was too busy to come in on that short of notice.

Several sets later, M—Emmett approached me with his business card and told me to call him in the morning so that we could discuss my contract.

Just like that.

My dream was finally coming true, nearly four years later but it was better late than never.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?"

I blinked focusing on the dark hazel eyes of my manager.

"Sorry," I flushed, sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

"We're here."

Here? Already?!

I glanced out the window and noticed all the flashing lights. Now that I wasn't wrapped up in my thoughts, I could even hear the shouts of the reporters as star after star posed on the red carpet.

"Is that Rosalie Hale?!" I gaped as I stared at her beautiful form. She looked like a goddess in her sparkly floor length red dress and wavy blonde locks.

Suddenly, I felt underdressed.

"It would appear so," Angela said looking as calm as ever. "Are you ready?"

"No." I gasped but I didn't have a choice. The door was opened up and a hand was held out to me by the man who had opened it. I shot Angela a panicked glance before taking the man's hand and getting out. "Thank you."

He bobbed his head and helped Angela out.

"Just relax," Angela said as she pushed me toward the carpet. "No one will focus on you just yet. There may be several pictures snapped but just smile and act normal."

I nodded mutely.

She wasn't lying.

For the most part, I was left alone. Yet I did get stopped twice to have my picture taken. I tried not to act as awkward as I felt as I gave them a grin and a blush.

It was weird, staying rooted in place while they snapped a billion pictures of me but I did it.

"See, that wasn't bad." Angela smiled as we finally made it inside the hotel.

I shrugged but I did agree. It wasn't terrible but it was definitely something that you'd have to get used to.

"Bella!" I heard the familiar voice of Emmett yell. I let my eyes wander over to him and his wife. They had been standing in the hotel's foyer greeting each and every guest while also posing occasionally for a picture or two. Emmett looked as dashing as ever in a dark tux and a vibrant yellow bow. His normally brown curls were slicked back in a more formal style but that's all that had really changed.

His wife, Alice, I had met on two occasions. She was incredibly hyper both of those times and kind of intimidating. She was a fashion designer who was known for her incredible fashion shows, I should know since I still dutifully watch them every year via Youtube.

Alice looked stunning in a knee length yellow dress and white stilettos. Her normally long hair was tucked in an intricate bun that looked like it took ages to do and her makeup was flawless.

And once again, I felt underdressed.

I grimaced.

"You made it!"

"Yeah!" I tried to be enthusiastic instead of the nervous bundle of flesh that I was. "What a turnout."

"Even bigger than last year," he boasted. "You're looking beautiful tonight." he took my hand and kissed it before forcing me to spin around.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I cast him a wink. "But we both know that Alice takes the cake."

She scuffed but leaned forward to kiss both of my cheeks. "Hardly."

"How are you both tonight?"

"Excited," Emmett boomed. "I have so many people to introduce you to tonight so don't run away."

"Is it that obvious that I feel like doing that?"

"Very," he grinned cheekily. "We've all been there so don't worry. Just relax, have a drink—mingle."

"A drink sounds nice actually."

I had given myself a two drink limit tonight. I wasn't really a big fan of any alcohol but I did partake on occasion, usually when I'm either nervous or ready to celebrate.

Tonight I was a mixture of both, hence the two drinks.

"It's an open bar, plus we have several servers with champagne. Why don't you go on in and grab something?"

I nodded. "Do you guys want anything?"

"We're good." Alice responded "I can't drink anyhow." Right, she was pregnant. Child number two on the way. I met their first child, a cute little boy named Liam who looked just like his daddy with brown curls and blue eyes and even dimples.

"Ang?"

"Chardonnay, please."

I nodded and took off toward the bar.

It took me far longer to get to the bar than it should have. I kept getting sidetracked by all the celebrities that were in attendance tonight. Several of them did stop to talk to me when they noticed me staring a hole in the side of their faces.

Angela would be proud.

I didn't scream in their faces nor did I attempt to feel anyone up. It got pretty close with Gerard butler but I managed to refrain.

Finally, after what felt like an amazing eternity, I was at the bar which was packed with both celebrities and several other unfamiliar faces. I sat on the one empty barstool, closest to the wall, and waited patiently for the bartender to get down this far.

I decided to check my Tumblr while I was waiting. I was in the corner after all so this was a pretty safe place to entertain myself with that wonderfully random addicting site.

I unlocked my phone and smiled back at the beaming, and shirtless, Edward Cullen. It was from his last movie, a movie that was pretty much just about sex, and he had several shirtless and naked scenes in it.

You think this is bad you should see the collage I have for my laptop background.

Sadly, I realized, that I didn't see Edward here at all. That was both depressing and welcoming because frankly, that close call with Gerard wouldn't happen if Edward were to be here.

I could imagine the headlines now.

' **Crazy fan kicked out after molesting Edward Cullen at Charity Fundraiser'**

I snorted rather loudly as I scrolled through my dash.

I had several of those 'Pass to amazing people' chainletters in my inbox as well as several other sweet fan mail from tumblr friends. My tumblr was a jumbled mess of pictures I took of New York, short vines of me singing, plus snapshots of my handwritten lyrics and recently even a few of me in studio.

I had a steady following of 200 people and I was proud of it.

This was my personal blog but I did have a fan blog for things that concerned celebrities and even funny little things that amuse me to no end. My side blog has a total of ten followers which was fine, it was more for me to look at when I was having a down day rather than to entertain other people.

I reblogged several cat pictures and complicated recipes long before the bartender even glanced in my direction but it was all good. I wasn't in any rush.

When I grew bored, or rather when I felt like I was about to be sucked into the urge to just blog for hours on end, I switched to twitter to update my feed.

My twitter was far more popular than my tumblr was mainly because McCarty records tweeted me months ago to announce I was their newest signee.

I went from about 60 followers to over a thousand in one night. And I didn't even have anything out yet! I guess it was one of those 'I knew her while she was in the making' sort of deal for some people.

Although others just followed me for the sake of a follow back.

 **At a Hollywood party, trying my best not to fangirl too hard. #thestruggleisreal**

"Is this seat taken?" a soft velvety, and very British, voice asked from beside me.

I stiffened in my seat.

That voice, I would know it anywhere. Obviously after watching a million interviews and movies with said voice, you'd be able to recognize it instantly—even if he does technically use an 'American' voice in several of the films he does.

Edward

Fucking

Cullen

HOLY SHIT.

I turned my head slightly to see him and our eyes locked, dark brown to dark green.

Breathe Bella.

Breathe.

"Uh, I…nope." I coughed, trying to act nonchalant when all I wanted to do was scream and touch his beautiful scruffy face.

Please let me touch your face.

Do _not_ touch his face!

He smiled, a soft crooked grin, before sinking into the chair beside me and running his hand through his already crazy, crazy but beautiful, bronze locks.

Relax.

Stop staring at him!

I cast my eyes down as I lock my phone screen and place it back in my clutch.

Maybe I should've kept my phone out, pretended I was doing something important. At least that way my hands would be full so I couldn't reach out and run my hands down his body.

Pervert.

Yup.

"Thank you." He said, his voice causing me to tingle in all the right ways. "I don't think we've met before," he added. "And I've met just about everyone here at one point or another."

"Oh, I'm a nobody." I grimaced at my choice of words "I mean—not a nobody because obviously I am somebody buuut still up and coming." I rambled, flushing once more. "I was signed with McCarty records a few months ago."

He smiled, "So you're a singer."

"Singer Songwriter," I confirmed.

"So you're beautiful and talented."

"Hey, I must fit in here then." I tried to joke. God, that was such a fail. A normal girl would've said thank you for calling me beautiful but nooo not I!

Wait, Edward Cullen just called me beautiful.

Me.

I felt a squeal bubbling up inside me and I tried my best not to let it out, I couldn't control the slight bounce that I did or the giddy expression.

Well, you win some you lose some.

"I actually think you stand out, by a mile."

I frowned.

Beautiful but not enough so to fit in with the rest of the Hollywood starlets?

"No, no no. don't take that the wrong way," it was his turn to blush. "You're gorgeous, stunning…I saw you from the moment I walked in."

"Oh." I bit my lip. "Isn't that what they say about you on all the wonderful covers?"

"Only because they haven't seen you yet," he smirked.

"That was…smooth," I giggled

He chuckled, "Thank you. I try."

"You succeed." I said. "Are you this smooth with all the ladies you meet? Must be a fulltime job. How in the world do you have time to do what you do?" I gaped at myself. "Wow, I didn't...that…I'm not trying to assume…ugh, you know what. I'm just going to…" I zipped my lips willing the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

He goes and complements you and you pretty much insult him. I mean, it wasn't that bad but at the same time I kind of accused him of flirting with all the girls he comes across, which in his line of work is a lot.

Edward, on the other hand, was merely laughing. I scowled at him but this was much better than him becoming offended, stalking off, and muttering ugly things under his breath.

"I'm sorry, really."

"It's okay," he said, his eyes were light—genuine.

"I ramble when I'm nervous which technically means I put my foot in my mouth a lot. That's just me though. I promise I'm not as weird as I'm coming off." I blurted out, not at all helping my 'I'm not a weirdo' campaign. "Can we just start over?"

He pouted, "I was thoroughly enjoying your rambling. You're adorable."

Adorable.

I coughed, "At least one of us is enjoying my rambling."

He grinned. "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan but friends call me Bella."

He held out his hand, "I'm Edward Cullen."

Instead of embarrassingly muttering an 'I know', I took his hand and settled for the much more tame "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back.

"I'll admit, I'm a huge fan of yours."

He blushed, "So you don't think I'm a complete fail at acting?"

"I wouldn't be a fan if you were a fail," I laughed, he looked so nervous—it was cute. "I'll admit, you do have a few choice movies that are terrible but it's not so much that you were terrible rather the plot was all kinds of fucked."

"No one has ever called my movies terrible to my face." He didn't look the least bit offended though.

"I did say a few choice movies were, not all of them. But yeah, sorry. I can't even lie. That one movie 'Tidal wave' was a train wreck, start to finish. I only enjoyed it because you were shirtless about 90% of the time."

Great compliment, Bella.

Bravo, ten points.

Your movie was terrible but hey, don't worry all us perverts enjoyed it because you were shirtless all the time.

Edward took it all in stride though, "Glad to know that taking off my shirt helps. I appreciate your honesty. Most people would just tell me that everything I've ever done was remarkable, no flaws. Sometimes I wonder if they've seen the movies I did during my teens," he shuttered.

"You wouldn't be human if you didn't have any flaws," I pointed out. "And I'm sure they don't remark on them much because you were technically still learning the ropes, being a child actor and a teen actor is far different then being an adult actor, I think—I wouldn't know but—" I shrugged. "And well, my comment before still stands, looks give you a certain leeway." I flushed.

Edward was a Hollywood golden boy. He was gorgeous, never in the news for doing anything bad, he helped out in so many charities, and was just a good soul in general.

But as I did said, people were either obsessed with how he looked so they didn't exactly critique the movie rather they critiqued the way he looked in it. I suppose they took the easy way just so they didn't offend him because some celebrities are absolutely vicious when they're work is critiqued in a bad light.

"Very true," he said, thoughtfully.

I hadn't realized that Edward and I were leaning toward each other until the bartender appeared and startled the two of us.

"What can I get you to drink, sir, ma'am?"

Oh right, Angela's drink!

"A glass of chardonnay, actually make that two glasses."

"I'll have a beer, any." The bartender bobbed his head and quickly went to get our drinks.

"So this is your first big event?"

"Yeah." I said, glancing around. Many people were already taking their seats—getting ready for dinner.

"Nerve-wracking isn't it?"

"Yup. I nearly hyperventilated in the car." I admitted. "And I'm not even famous."

"You get used to it. I'll admit, it's still annoying to be followed around constantly but you get to do what you love—so why not accept that small price to pay?"

I nodded in agreement, "That's why I haven't run for the hills. Being able to perform and write my music, it'll all be worth it."

"Will you be performing tonight?"

"No," I pouted sadly. "I wish. I bet Emmett thought I wouldn't feel ready to perform yet, in front of such a talented crowd."

I'll admit, the thought was terrifying but the feeling I get from performing overshadowed everything else. It was better than any drink, any drug, out there.

"Well that's too bad," he seemed as down as I felt. "I suppose I will hear you soon enough."

I nodded, "Soon but I'm not sure how soon. We're three months into recording my first album and still have a bit of a way to go but Emmett told me that they'll release a song of my choice long before my actually CD comes out, you know to build the hype."

"I look forward to it." Edward said. "Just know, I'm already your biggest fan."

"You haven't heard anything yet."

"I'm still team Bella. I'll have a shirt made and everything."

I laughed.

"Your drinks."

"Thank you." I said, digging through my purse for a tip.

"I got it," Edward said, handing the bartender a crisp twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks," I said. "Well, I better get to my table. Looks like everyone is settling in for dinner."

He nodded, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I hope we get to hang out again soon."

I smiled, yet inside I was screaming. "That'd be cool."

I patted myself on the back for my calm collected demeanor.

"I guess I'll see you around." I added as I picked up the two glasses of wine. I had barely made it an inch from the barstool when Edward stopped me.

"Bella."

I whipped around so fast I'm surprised I didn't give myself whiplash. "Yeah?"

"Can I have your number?"

"My number? As in my phone number?"

He wanted my number?!

"Yes, silly. Your phone number." He chuckled. "Do you have your phone? I could put my number in it for you."

"Yeah, totally. That'd be…yeah," I coughed. I nearly threw the glasses of wine on the bar in my attempt to quickly get my phone out of my clutch. If Edward noticed he didn't comment but I could see his eyes were very light, almost humored.

Unlocking my phone as I simultaneously started handing it to him, I realized my mistake. My background was of him laying shirtless on a bed, jeans hung so inappropriately low.

But it was too late, my IPhone was already between his long fingers.

"Wait!" I squeaked, reaching for it.

But he saw it. I saw the exact moment he saw it as well and my heart sunk in my chest.

"Nice background," he commented with a smirk.

"Did I mention I was a fan?" I asked while my face filled with color.

If the floor would like to open, now would be literally the best time in the world to take me away.

"You may have mentioned it in passing."

A few moments later, my phone was safely back in my hand and my face had finally finished filling with a lovely shade of fire engine red. The upside to all of this was that my phone was opened up to my contacts and under the E's was Edward Cullen.

I smiled softly down at my phone.

I was excited, there was no doubt about that, but deep down this excitement felt like more than just fan girl excitement. I had butterflies in my stomach, the good kind that you get after bumping into someone you felt a deep connection with.

The possibilities.

The clicking of a camera caught my attention and I glanced up with a frown. Edward was smirking at me, his phone angled in my direction.

"It's only fair." He shrugged and turned his phone around so that I could see that his new wallpaper was…was me.

"I suppose your right." I bit my lip. "Do you…mind if I take one of us together? I won't post it anywhere or anything." After all, I gotta let fangirl Bella have one of her biggest wishes for not completely fucking up this encounter.

"You don't even need to ask," he said, shifting closer.

I grinned and pressed the side of my face against his, his stubbly cheek made me giggle and Edward took that moment to push the capture button for me.

"Thank you!" I said, admiring the picture.

"No problem."

"Edward?" A tall redhead called. "Time to take our seats." I briefly recognized her face. It took me a minute to point out that she was his manager, had been for a couple years now.

Edward nodded and turned to give me one more smile, "I'll talk to you soon, Bella."

"T-talk to you soon." Edward stood and brushed by me, his shoulder briefly touching mine before he was gone.

I blinked

My mind whirling at incomprehensible speeds. There was the fan girl in me that was nearing choking in satisfaction and then there was the normal girl in me that was still reeling from the butterflies his dark jade eyes gave me.

I stumbled back to Angela, who was already seated at a table with Emmett and Alice. She took her drink and started to talk to me but I couldn't really focus so instead I just nodded or made sounds of confirmation with my throat.

My first charity dinner went by without a hitch.

It was funny and entertaining and we managed to raise over seven million dollars for Charity. I contributed a measly two hundred dollars, that's about as much as I could give without getting myself evicted next month, but I was glad that I could help—even if it was in the smallest way.

Sadly, I didn't get the chance to talk to Edward again. He had to leave earlier than the rest because he was only in New York to film and so he had to get up at the ass crack of dawn to get to work.

I should've left earlier as well but I was too busy being dragged from person to person by Emmett as he tried to introduce me to everyone in attendance. I'd pay for it tomorrow, no doubt, since I had to work both in the morning (630-12) at the diner and then I had to go to the recording studio for the rest of the afternoon only to round out my night bartending.

It would be hell tomorrow but oh so worth it.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? The first thing I've written in mooooonths. Don't be shy. Leave me a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Ready for more sickly sweet goodness? Cause I am.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just borrow characters (and songs) to use for my own amusement.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy.**

"Bella. Bella!"

I jumped and blink rapidly, trying to figure out what was going on. My boss, Mrs. Evans, is staring down at me in concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." I groaned. I had fallen asleep. I was supposed to be cleaning up the last of the tables before we left for the night but I sat down and…fell asleep.

"You're lucky we're closed," she sighed.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again." I blurted out, feeling terrible.

"You're not sleeping enough, kid."

"I know, I know. I have a lot going on right now and I just…somethings got to give, you know?"

She nodded in understanding. "I get it but I think you should have the next two days off, okay? We're doing okay here, with the new bartenders and all…"

"Are you trying to fire me?"

"Two days," she snorted. "Not a lifetime. Besides, you'll be leaving all this behind soon anyway."

It was true.

Once things became more settled with my 'Hollywood' job, I'd quit both of my jobs because I couldn't imagine working three jobs—not only that but I wouldn't need to work three jobs.

Hopefully, even if only for a while, I'd be able to live in comfort. God knows I deserve it. These last few years haven't been easy for me in the slightest but that's expected when you pretty much dropped everything to move to a big city.

The only thing I didn't drop was my boyfriend, James. He was the one who convinced me to move to this big city to peruse my dream. He was the only one who believed in me.

My parents didn't exactly approve of my dream. They wanted me to stay in Forks, marry a boy that I had been friends with since I was a little girl, and became a housewife.

They tried to talk me out of leaving with James, the boy that I had known for less than two years, saying that they'd allow me to attend college if I stayed behind.

James offered freedom and so I readily accepted his offer to escape.

In hindsight, I was foolish. In love but still foolish.

James and I just recently broke up, he wanted to 'Experience life' before he settled down permanently with me. And yet I still get flowers from him weekly, so you know I don't forget him.

That's literally what the card says 'I love you, don't forget me.'

After promising my boss that I would relax a bit, I was dismissed. I tucked my large jacket over myself and headed out into the cold New York air.

It's not the safest to walk at night, far from it actually, but since my old Chevy kicked the bucket a couple weeks ago, I didn't have a choice. I had pepper spray at least—something my father had given me way back when he actually still gave a crap about me.

Okay, that wasn't fair. I knew that deep down my parents truly did care about me. They were just having a hard time showing it because I had given up _their_ dreams for me.

I knew that if I took the time to call them, maybe—just maybe—they'd be warmer to me these days. But I was terrified, terrified that I was wrong and that they'd still hate me and want nothing to do with me.

It was easier being oblivious, honestly.

I made it home without any incident. After grabbing the mail, I took the stairs up to my little apartment. I was pleased to note that only two of them were bills. I had done a pretty good job this month balancing everything out.

I was proud of myself.

It was late, already near two am, but after my shower I couldn't find it in me to fall asleep. Damn shower. I should've just gone and passed out face first in bed but I smelled like booze and cigarettes, not something I wanted my sheets smelling like.

So what does a girl do when she can't sleep?

That's right, tumblr and twitter.

No, that was awful and I don't recommend it. No matter how tired you are, those sites always manage to keep you occupied for hours. You literally don't even notice the time passing.

But that's what I did anyway.

 **Edward Cullen E_Cullen**

 **Another fantastic day on set. So glad to be back in my comfy bed tho. :) #Tiredbuthappy 1m**

It's been a week since the charity fundraiser, a week since I met thee Edward Cullen and got him number, and so far Edward and I haven't text each other once.

It's not that I didn't want to, and not that I haven't started to on several occasions, but something always came up. Whether it be the fact that I was exhausted, working, or just didn't want to bother him while he was surely busy filming.

Since it both seems like we're up, why not now?

But then again his tweet led me to believe that he just got home and he's about to pass out. What kind of asshat would I be if I interrupted him?

I clicked on the picture that was linked in his post. It was his face adorably peeking out from under his covers.

I favorited his tweet and, giggling as I did so, I tried to make myself look half as cute before snapping a picture and uploading it.

 **E_Cullen Beds are indeed comfortable as all hell #minesbetter #Bejelly**

And seconds later I got a few comments and favorites, my favorite comment being from my little brother Seth.

 **Seth Swan SethiebearSwan**

 **BellyButton Race car bed for the win, big sister #Bowdowntotheking**

 **SethiebearSwan You win this one! #racecarbedop**

I snickered to myself as I tweeted it and switched over to browse my tumblr.

I missed my little brother. He was the only one that kept in contact with me, cared about me it feels like sometimes. He turns eighteen next month and he plans to come out here to be with me while he attended business school.

Still didn't know how my parents felt about that but I'm sure I'd find out soon.

I hadn't even browsed three posts when my phone buzzed.

 **I'm very jelly-E**

It wasn't a twitter response, no he one up'd me and sent me a text instead.

 **Please I bet your bed is waaay better-B**

This lumpy old mattress that I had wasn't that great but it got the job done and left me with very minimal aches. Yet I could hardly wait for the day when I could buy a mattress that felt like I was sleeping on a cloud.

 **It's nice but it's missing something-E**

 **Like a warm body to cuddle with? That's what this bed is missing-B**

 **You read my mind-E**

I giggled and kicked my legs wildly.

 **Might I suggest a boyfriend pillow?-B**

 **I think a Bella pillow might be better-E**

Score 1 for Edward Score 1 for Bella

I scuffed, okay he deserved sooo many more points for that comment but I wasn't about to lose this.

 **Mmm, that could be arranged…for a price-B**

 **Oh, rly?-E**

 **I require a buffet style breakfast and a mattress that feels like clouds-B**

 **DONE-E**

I grinned feeling both silly and happy in this moment.

 **If you weren't kidding, I'd be over there in a heartbeat-E**

 **You're really willing to cuddle with a girl you don't really know?-B**

 **Is it weird if I say I feel like I do know you? Not nearly as much as I want to but inside, it feels that way-E**

My heart thumped erratically as I knawel on my lower lip.

I knew what he meant.

It did feel like we knew each other. The conversation was easy, effortless, and fun. To me, it didn't even pass through my mind that I was talking to a really big celebrity, he was just Edward.

 **No I know what you mean.-B**

 **I want to get to know you, every last detail if you'll let me.-E**

 **Only if you let me do the same in return-B**

 **Deal-E**

 **So, tell me then, how was your day?-B**

That was easily the best place to start. Gotta start easy before we can get into the deep heavy questions, even if they were very limited at this time.

As much as I felt like I knew him, felt the connection in my heart, I didn't know him. I knew what the media thought of him, and what little he did give during interviews.

 **Very good. We shot two scenes. Not as many as the director wanted to get done but this movie is very tricky…both for me and Jessica.-E**

 **Oh yeah, the porno movie.-B**

 **LOL-E**

 **Would you believe me if I said that was an autocorrect? .-B**

 **Not in the slightest. But yes, it technically is just a porn but with a bit more depth.-E**

 **Even porn has a plot-B**

 **Do you spend time analyzing porn plots, Isabella? May I get an invitation to help next time-E**

I flushed bright red.

I had heard about his newest movie through many of the gossiping ladies that are in and out of the diner. It was a book saga called _the Dark series_ and Edward got cast as the lead 'bad boy'. I picked up a copy of the book but have yet to read it myself.

I'll have to make time for that soon.

 **What can I say? I needed a hobby and that seemed like the best-B**

 ***Snort*-E**

 ***eye roll*-B**

 **But in all seriousness, I have yet to read the books. I only know that they have blown women away. I suppose is should read it and see what it's all about-B**

 **It's not a bad read. 10/10 would recommend-E**

 **Lmao, kk I'll start reading it tomorrow during my break-B**

 **Good!-E**

 **:P-B**

 **So, how was your day, pretty girl?-E**

I grinned

 **Worked my butt off as per usual. Ended up falling asleep during my night job instead of cleaning the tables off like I was supposed to. Thankfully my boss understands that juggling two jobs is a nightmare.-B**

 **Two jobs? Ouch-E**

 **What can I say? New York is expensive. It's all good though. Soon enough, I'll be down to one.-B**

 **I'm glad. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be worked to the bone-E**

 **You can be my sugar daddy if you'd like-B**

 **Really?-E**

 **NO!-B**

Gosh I was embarrassed that I even joked about that. What if he thought that's what I was after? My shoulders slumped and I felt saddened at the thought.

 **I'm not a…you know, I don't go for guys because of money. In fact, I hate gifts from people in general. It always makes me feel like I should give back, ya know?-B**

 **Relax, I know you're not after me for my money. You forget, I've been in this business for a long time. I can tell when someone has other motives-E**

I sighed in relief.

 **Who says I'm after you at all, Mr. Cullen?-B**

 **And now I'm wounded :'(-E**

 **Poor baby-B**

 **Meanie-E**

 **:D-B**

 **Shouldn't you be sleeping?-E**

 **Oh, you don't want to talk to me, it's cool. I get it…I'll just…go.-B**

 **NO-E**

 **Shouldn't you be the one sleeping? I'm sure you have to get up to play Mr. Sexy in the morning.-B**

 **I do but I don't want to stop talking to you-E**

I smiled so wide, my cheeks started to hurt.

 **We have tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that-B**

 **Very true. Alright, pretty girl. I'm going to hit the hay. I'll text you first thing-E**

 **Goodnight, sweet dreams :)- B**

 **Sweet dreams to you as well, pretty girl-E**

I set my phone down started to wiggle around in bed, doing a silly little dance.

Sleep came much easier after my little chat with Edward. Even though I felt like a livewire inside, I still managed to roll over-and cuddle with my phone if I may add-and fall asleep.

My alarm woke me up a five am on the dot. I stumbled out of bed and into my bathroom to take a shower. The hot water did wonders for me and soon enough I felt awake enough to function. I dried off, wrapped the towel around myself, and did my hair and makeup.

After that I went and slipped on my waitress outfit. The diner that I worked at wasn't as informal as it may sound. It was actually a very formal place that opened up at six in the morning and was open until midnight. The regulated outfit was a pair of black slacks/or skirt/ and a white button down with sensible and clean shoes.

My version of this outfit was a black skirt that fell just above my knees, my white button down, and my converse—which were thankfully deemed acceptable by the owner.

After making sure I was looking good, I popped some leftover mac and cheese in the microwave—breakfast of the champions, I know—and went to retrieve my phone and bag.

 **3 new messages**

I grinned

 **Good Morning, pretty girl. Hope you have a wonderful day.-E**

 **Ah, shit, what am I thinking? It's four thirty. So sorry if I just woke you up-E**

I giggled at him.

 **I would've kicked your ass had I not slept through that text, even if I did have to be up by five. I need all the minutes I can get-B**

 **My apologies, ma'am-E**

 **It's all good, you didn't wake me…today. :P-B**

 **And good morning to you as well! Hope you have a great day on set-B**

My last new text made me frown. It was from James.

It wasn't strange to hear from him, not in the slightest, but I had been wishing that he'd just stay away instead of popping in and out like he loves to do.

I deleted his text and went to get my breakfast.

 **I will now that I got to hear from you-E**

 **Smooth-B**

 **That's my middle name, Edward Smooth Cullen-E**

 **Doubtful but still cute-B**

 **Fine, fine. It's Anthony. I wonder, what is your middle name, pretty girl?-E**

 **It's Bella Pretty girl Swan-B**

 **Knew it-E**

 **:P it's Isabella Marie Swan, I was named after my grandmother-B**

 **You have a beautiful name-E**

 **Would it be weird if I said you have a handsome name?-B**

 **Maybe but I'll take it-E**

 **Lol, good to know!-B**

 **Gotta go, pretty girl. I'm wanted back on set-E**

 **Good luck! Er, is that the right sentiment?-B**

 **It's perfect-E**

 **:D-B**

 **Have a good day at work-E**

I made my way to work with an extra pep in my step. Even my coworkers noticed my extra peppy mood but they just chalked it up to the fact that I had a coffee in my hand.

Yeah me and coffee were bffs.

But that wasn't what was giving me the high. Okay, well maybe it was a mixture of both but I was definitely leaning toward Edward.

Sadly, not even the high I got early in the morning could keep me from getting a sour mood. Saturday was a busy day and we had all the assholes coming out to either dine with their wives or with business partners. In both cases, the husbands/bosses seemed as sour as ever and who did they take it out on?

Me.

Lovely.

I was yelled at three times before noon, had someone step on me twice, and had several drinks spilled on me 'accidently'. Not to mention I witnessed a husband and wife split, and it was ugly. She threw a glass across the room **and** nailed one of my coworkers in the head with the breadbasket.

The husband just sat there texting while she flipped her shit.

Needless to say, they were kicked out and banned.

During my lunch, I walked down the street to the small bakery and ordered myself a pastry and some juice.

I settled in one of their back tables and pulled out my phone, smiling as I saw I had several missed texts.

 **What's your favorite color?-E**

 **What's your favorite flower?-E**

 **What's your favorite fruit?-E**

 **Perhaps, I should wait for your answer before I just spam more questions. Yes, that seems like a good idea-E**

 **Hmm, let's see. My favorite color is yellow but it often changes, my favorite flowers are lilacs, and I looove oranges. Your turn-B**

 **Brown is my favorite color, I don't really have a favorite flower…hmm, I suppose if I truly had to pick something, I'd say that freesias are pretty neat. My favorite fruit is grapes or strawberries. Still at work?-E**

 **On lunch break, you?-B**

 **A quick break while they fix some things on set-E**

 **Was your sexiness too much for the set to handle?-B**

 **I think so.-E**

 **Tone it down.-B**

 **You wouldn't be saying that if you were here ;)-E**

 **Mmm, I probably would-B**

That was such a lie. I'd probably tear my shirt off and jump him before he could blink.

 **You're wounding my ego-E**

 **You'll survive-B**

 **Perhaps-E**

 **Dork-B**

 **This dork wants to know what your favorite food is.-E**

 **Nuh uh, you asked three. It's my turn now-B**

 **Fineee-E**

 **Favorite movie, favorite Band, Favorite food-B**

 **Avatar, Crown the Empire, all food is my favorite. Your turn.-E**

 **Marley and Me—hands down the best movie ever; sorry it even beats out yours, Hands like houses or Parachute are my top played on my IPod right now, and Mac and Cheese. Also, narrow it down to one, you hungry hungry hippo.-B**

 **Hungry hungry hippo? My new nickname?-E**

 **Yes, it's settled. Brb, changing your name in my phone-B**

It was fun to tease him and it was fun when he teased me. This was what I meant by it being effortless. I didn't have to think before I said it, which yes gets me in trouble sometimes but not so much with him.

 **Fine, I'd say hamburgers are my favorite food. Also fries. You can't have one without the other.-E**

 **That's better-B**

 **Favorite video game, favorite sports team, favorite book. Go, go go.-E**

 **I'm a sims sort of girl, always have been. Ew sports. Lol, kidding. I'll have to go with the seahawks and mariners, I'm a Washington girl after all. Favorite book, oh boy. There are so many amazing books out right now. Okay, hmm, I'll go with an all time favorite—Harry Potter. I would read these all the time, over and over again if I could. Sucks that my old copies got destroyed during my move. You? go, go go.-B**

A lot of my stuff either got destroyed or mysteriously vanished on the trip down here. Secretly, I still think that James chucked boxes of stuff that was mine out of the truck before we left so that he could fit more of his shit in.

Because let's be honest, when we got here, he had tons more than I did and I was so sure he had complained for days before we left that _I_ was the one with more stuff.

 **Grand Theft Auto, baby. I'm a bad boy at heart. Is it bad that I kind've cheer for whoever is winning? I'm just that kind of dude. Oh yes, harry potter hands down. You're from Washington, huh? What part?-E**

 **Hey, it's my turn. But yes, I'm from Washington. A little town called Forks. My three questions-final questions for now because my lunch is almost up- are where are you from?, what's your favorite place to visit?, and what's one thing you can't live without?-B**

 **I was born and raised in oxford. My favorite place to visit is my hometown. I don't get to go home much these days with my busy schedule, it's on my list of things to do though. And the one thing I can't live without is wifi, or my phone. My phone has wifi so yeah my phone. You?-E**

 **Well I already answered where I was from :P I think I'd love to visit the UK one day. I haven't really been anywhere besides New York and Washington. I'd love to see everything and I'm glad I'll get the chance soon. And I'll have to agree with you, my phone is pretty important…my phone and food.-B**

 **You're a girl of my own heart-E**

 **:D-B**

 **;) -E**

That's one way to get rid of a bad mood, I thought as I made my way back down the street to work.

The rest of my shift wasn't so bad. I managed to get through it with limited added stress and before I knew it, I was free to leave. I had to run home because I was running a bit behind and I still needed to change.

Thankfully, being at the studio didn't exactly require me to look red carpet ready and so I ended up at the recording studio in a pair of pink pajama pants and a black tank top and over course with my trusty chucks on my feet.

Emmett was there today, which was a pleasant surprise. He wanted to check up on everything and make sure I was feeling comfortable and pumped about things, which I was.

We talked about the layout of my album. I was to have thirteen songs on my first album, the next album of mine could always be longer or even shorter depending on things but for now that's how things were looking.

I have still yet to decide which thirteen of my songs would be on the album. I let Emmett pick out a few of them along with Nick and Dayton who were also helping me with this album.

As of today I have 5/13 songs picked out. Only four of those were recorded.

You'd think picking from my plethora of songs I had already written would be easy but it wasn't, not when you had people going through each song with a fine toothcomb.

I mean, don't get me wrong, they were all very pleased with the fact that I pretty much came ready to roll but they couldn't help but give advice about what would sound better in this verse or that.

I took it all in stride because to be fair, some of their suggestions did work better. I suppose it was the artist in me that was still grumbling about my work not being good enough, even though that wasn't the case.

When the boys decided to go out for lunch, I declined because I was in the zone, I flipped through my flimsy notebook and tried to pick the songs that I wanted.

Yet when I'm stuck in a rut, where do I go? Social media, of course.

Taking a picture of myself with my guitar in my lap with my notebook just to my left, I uploaded it.

 **Bella Swan BellyButton**

 **Descions, Descions… #Inthestudio #Whyarechoicessohard?**

I let out a breath and let my fingers tumble over the strings of my guitar.

My fingers continued to idly play with the strings until it started to sound like something useable.

I didn't think, just let my fingers do it all and listened.

Soon enough, I started to hum along with the song—trying my hardest to keep it committed to my memory.

" _hmm_ ," I hummed. " _hmm…hmmm…the playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks…hmmm…"_

I smiled, at least I still got it. I was the bomb at putting together songs, if I do say so myself. If I could get myself completely relaxed and mind blank, the lyrics would tumble out of me faster than one could blink.

Only my mind wasn't blank this time.

My mind was constantly drifting to a certain someone, a someone who hasn't been in my life long but certainly long enough to leave an impression on me—my heart, my mind.

" _This is me praying that, this was the very first page, not where the storyline ends….hmmm, hmmm…"_

Quickly before I forgot the lyrics I had so far, I jotted them down in my notebook.

It was a good thing too because my fingers stopped mindlessly moving after a while and I never force them to continue. I dropped the song and moved back to making decisions.

I'll admit, I was proud of myself. The total number of songs decided, at least on my part, went up from 5/13 to 9/13 by the time the boys came back with leftovers for me.

I let them at my choices while snacked on what they brought back. Of course, they never yay'd or nay'd anything until they heard me perform it so I did have to stop stuffing my face long enough to belt out at least two songs for them.

But hey, we were getting places!

* * *

 **Please leave a review to tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Two updates in one day, whaat?! :P Thank you for all the lovely and kind reviews. It really means a lot to know you guys are enjoying this story! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything. I'm just borrowing the characters to torture them with sweetness!**

* * *

 **Chapter three: And this is me praying that, this was the very first page, not where the storyline ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again.**

 **Okay, okay, but if you had to choose between Spiderman franchise or the avengers franchise which would be your pick?-E**

 **That's not fair, I love them both D:-B**

 **Still have to pick, I did-E**

 **If it was an option between what to watch first, I would go with Spiderman but you bet your ass we wouldn't be sleeping until we watched all the Spiderman AND avengers movies-B**

 **Good Answer-E**

It's been a week since Edward and I started talking via text, and slyly via twitter.

Each day it gets better and better. You'd think there would be a shortage of questions but nope, we always manage to find at least one and one always leads to more depending on what the other had answered.

Effortless, as I once called it and that still stands true.

He's as busy as ever with filming and I'm as busy as ever in both my jobs and in the studio but we still manage to find the time to talk to each other, even if it was only for a few seconds and we only manage to get 100 questions in instead of the standard thousand.

Talking to him puts an extra pep in my step, a much needed pep if I may add.

This pep in my step helped me finally be able to find the thirteen songs that would go on my album. I'm still a long way away from being done, I'm making final touches and cleaning up each song plus I had two songs that weren't even finished yet.

One of those songs was halfway there and I have dubbed it 'Enchanted' and it was about a certain green eyed boy that had snuck his way into my heart, deeper into my heart than anyone has ever been if I'm being honest with myself.

Whenever he texts me, whether I see it or not at the exact moment, it makes me smile the widest and makes butterflies flutter around my stomach in the best way possible.

On the days that we spoke little, I always found myself a little down in the dumps.

Was it normal to develop strong feelings for someone I've only been talking to for a week?

I wouldn't exactly call it love but I could see myself falling for him quite easily, if I wasn't already on my way to that point.

Edward was nothing like I had once made him out to be.

Sure, he was gorgeous but there was so much more behind that pretty face and seductive voice.

And I was one of the lucky ones who were able to get the chance to see just how many layers there was to him and in turn, he got to see all mine—as dull as they are.

 **Quick question before I go, what are you doing around eleven thirty today?-E**

 **I happen to have most of the day off today, I do have to be in the studio around one thirty but that's it.-B**

 **How would you like to have lunch with me?-E**

I did a double take reading.

He wanted to meet me for lunch. Who would turn that down? Beside I was excited to see him again, hear him again. We hadn't exactly spent hours on the phone yet, voice to voice, because honestly texting was just easier with both of our hectic schedules.

 **I could give you a tour around set and then we could have some lunch in my trailer-E**

 **I'd love to-B**

 **Awesome! I'll send a car for you-E**

 **I can walk, I don't mind-B**

 **It'll be crazy at the front gates, it always is during the day. A car would probably be better unless you want to be mobbed by a million fangirls-E**

 **I would blend in perfectly as I am a fan girl at heart but I will accept the car ride, to make it easier to get in incognito.-B**

 **I'll see you then, pretty girl :D-E**

 **See you then x-B**

I had a sorta lunch date with Edward.

Standing from my place on my bed, I couldn't resist the urge to dance around.

Sadly, my ridiculous little dance was interrupted by my phone ringing. I scooped it up and answered it, effectively stopping my odd jumpjack style dance.

"Hello?" I asked breathless.

"Breakfast, now. I'm downstairs," Angela's bossy voice said.

"Uh." I looked down at myself. a tank top and pink panties was hardly the appropriate attire for breakfast. "Since my lovely manager didn't warn me about this impromptu meeting, I'll need five."

"Your amazing manager did try, five times via text message." She grumbled.

"Oh."

Perhaps her messages slipped through while I was wrapped up in a certain green eyed man.

"Mhm, you have explaining to do young lady."

"Okay, I'll be down in five," I huffed.

"Good girl."

I hung up the phone and dashed to my bathroom to get myself cleaned up and presentable. Clean and presentable just meant that I washed my face of last night's make up and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail, sans make up.

After pairing my natural look with some skinny jeans and a ruffly pink blouse and my favorite chucks, I bounded down the stairs to meet Angela.

She looked immaculate and perfect as ever as she sat behind the wheel of her vibrant red sports car, a car that I constantly drooled over—and definitely wanted to get one day.

"Morning."

"Good Morning," I said, smiling brightly.

"You look…different."

"Happy? Refreshed? Is that what you mean?"

"Mhm," she confirmed.

"Either you got some D last night or—"

"So crude," I blushed.

"Hey, just saying," she shrugged. "Or, you met someone."

"I can't just be happy?"

I didn't exactly want to reveal that something was going on with Edward. For one, I'm sure since his last break up wasn't so long ago he didn't want to flash his newest one, or whatever this was, out in the public eye for a while.

Second, I didn't think I was ready for what it would bring to be Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I didn't want people to think that my music was only happening because of him. In the scheme of things, I knew that because I was seen with Edward that would pique the public's interest in me. Was I selfish to want to make my own image before this thing of ours reached headlines?

Realistically, I didn't have to worry about that. We were just friends. But also realistically, we both felt something for each other so you never know where this could end up.

"Is it James? I swear to God I will beat your ass if—"

"He doesn't make me happy and you know it."

"Actually sweetheart," she sighed. "I've known you for months and I've seen what it's like when he pops his head in, you smile more and giggle. You miss him. And to be fair, he didn't exactly end things in an awful way. Given, the reason was just terrible but he didn't cheat or hit you—he just said he needed time which is a respectable reason."

I grimaced, "I've heard from him like twice, got flowers yesterday, but no it's not affecting me."

She didn't look so convinced.

"My younger brother is in town, maybe I could set you two up. He's a doctor," she grinned.

"I'm good. I'm just interested in focusing on my work right now."

Her eyes lit up, "Ah yes. I heard that you finally nailed the tracks down. Good job girl!"

I beamed back and the conversation about who I was seeing was dropped.

Angela's main concern were how things were going on the album front. She occasionally came with me to recording sessions but for the most part she left me to it.

She really only knew what I told her and of course if there was an issue that might require a manager present, she was informed by Emmett. So far, no big issues have occurred.

Things were going smoothly.

My first album was set to be released in May, a deadline created by Emmett. It was a realistic deadline, a deadline that I could work with seeing as it was seven months away.

I felt like I could have everything put together by then, even with the fact that I still had two half written songs. If worse comes to worse and these songs never fully finish, which was a low possibility but still a possibility, I'd just randomly grab two others from my journals.

After we got business out of the way, Angela became my friend. Her life was far more interesting than mine was at this point so she launched into stories about how she was fairing with her other clients and of course she didn't miss a chance to talk about her husband and her daughter.

I listened slightly envious.

I know I was young and all, just turned 21 a few months ago, but I suppose you can say I was already looking for my forever. I wanted to husband to kiss my cheek after concerts and take me home to ravish me, I wanted the kids that I could boast about and love on, I wanted it all.

For a while, I thought I was on the right track with James but you see how well that fizzled out.

It would come, one day—I knew that.

In the back of my mind, I thought about Edward, wondering if he could be my forever.

It made me smile.

Breakfast with Angela lasted far longer than I would expected it to.

I barely made it home with enough time to change.

Angela just played off my eagerness as excitement to get back into the studio tonight. Thankfully, she didn't know that I wasn't set to be in until well after one.

"Thanks for breakfast!" I yelled as I dodged through the door that my elderly neighbor was holding open.

I stumbled my way up the stairs, pausing only outside my door to pick up yet another order of Roses. I didn't have to check the card to know they were from James.

After dumping them on the counter, I flew to my closet and tore it apart. It very much looked like a tornado had blown through when I had finally found the dress that I wanted to wear.

Only to look twice as worse when I realized I couldn't wear a dress unless I wanted to freeze my ass off.

Finally, I managed to settle back in the same jeans I had worn to breakfast. This time, I paired it with a plain white t-shirt, and a pink button down that I left open and rolled slightly on the sleeves.

I left my hair down as well, after running the brush through it twice with water so that it fell in natural curls rather than a big frizzy mess, and I even added ruby red lips and my glasses—that I usually only wear when reading or in the studio.

They made me look sexy though, confident, so I kept them on.

After grabbing my bag and my guitar case—had to be prepared just in case our lunch went over and I had to race to the studio—I bounced down the stairs to wait.

I didn't have to wait long either.

Not even five minutes had passed when a black sedan pulled up and out stepped a rather handsome man in a black tuxedo.

"Miss. Swan?" he questioned.

"Yes," I beamed.

"I'm Caleb and I'll be your driver tonight, allow me to take your things." I let him take my guitar case from me and slid into the backseat. This was just like a cab only it was better, cleaner and fancier. It even had wine in the backseat, I didn't drink any but it was an option had I wanted it.

The drive to Edward was fairly long because of the traffic but thankfully, we still managed to make it before I was supposed to meet Edward. He hadn't been kidding by the way when he mentioned it being hard to get in the studio lot. So many girls, and even a few guys, were surrounding the place with posters and Edward Cullen t-shirts.

Their attention momentarily faltered as I passed by with my dark tinted windows. Several wondered aloud what other famous face was going in but thankfully, they couldn't see me—they'd be disappointed and probably confused if they could.

Edward's trailer, where Caleb dropped me off, was far away from the gates—away from all the prying curious eyes. He let me out at the door and promised he would be back in time to pick me up and take me to the studio.

"Thank you," I called after him.

"No problem, ma'am."

"Bella," I corrected.

He smiled slightly and nodded.

After he pulled away, I knocked on the door of Edward's trailer. There was no answer so I poked my head in and hoped he wouldn't mind. Turns out, he wasn't in there so I made myself at home while I waited for him.

I tried not to be nosy, at first I just sat on one of the built in couches and enjoyed the awesome smells that were coming from the trays on his table but then I spotted his guitar.

The guitar that he only plays on occasions. I've seen some videos of him performing in pubs in London, they're grainy and out of focus but his voice is there—crooning softly and driving me insane.

Before I could stop myself, I picked it up and started plucking the strings.

I closed my eyes and hummed along with the familiar tune. Every now and again lyrics I had already written would break through my lips. It was only after I played the song through a third time that new lyrics started to spill out.

" _There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles, same old tired lonely place."_

Briefly, I swore I heard a door open but I couldn't focus on it. I was on a roll. And let's be honest, no one can break Bella out when she's in her zone.

" _Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was…Enchanting to meet you."_

A weight dropped beside me and my eyes opened but my fingers kept going.

Edward was staring at me with an intense gaze.

"Keep playing, I want to hear more."

I flushed but continued.

" _Your eyes whispered 'Have we met?', across the room your silhouette, starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy. And it was enchanting to meet you…all I can say is I was, enchanted to meet you…this night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you…"_

"That's all I got," I said, blushing. "It's still a big work in progress. I kind of like it but it needs some tweaking, I know."

"You sound incredible," he whispered. "Wow. I'm jealous."

I laughed. "Thank you. Sorry, uh, about touching your stuff, by the way."

"What's mine is yours," he shrugged. "I don't mind, not when I get cute surprises like this."

"You know, I've haven't heard you play and you've heard me play. It's only fair," I grinned, repeating his lines from our first meeting.

"Ah but I have to keep something in my bag of secrets."

I pouted.

"One day," he promised with a wink.

The door to his trailer opened and we moved away from each other, I hadn't even realized we were that close.

A beautiful blonde came in, her eyes set on Edward from moment one. Her green eyes shone with happiness and…love.

"Edward!"

"Lauren, hey." Edward hugged her tightly. "I didn't know you'd be here today."

"Well I wanted to surprise Jess, and you."

I glanced between the two of them, trying to see if I could gauge what type of relationship they have. He seemed happy to see her, just as happy as she was.

Idly, I wondered if perhaps they were an item.

They could be.

My heart sunk.

Edward and I haven't really done anything that would be considered cheating. We flirt, tease each other, but that's what friend's do.

 _Friends,_ suddenly the word tasted bitter in my mouth.

Of course he would have a gorgeous girl. He was Edward Cullen. He was almost never single. I mean, after he broke up with his last girlfriend—a girl he had been with for five years mind you—no one really saw him out with anyone but friends.

Maybe this was the girl he was keeping under wraps for a while?

I distracted myself instead of thinking about it further. Sadly, my mind had ways of letting it still seep through and that was via my music…the song that I had been singing not even five minutes prior floated through my mind.

 _Please don't be in love with someone else._

 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

I sighed, loudly, and that captured both of their attention.

"Oh, hi." Lauren greeted politely.

"Lauren this is Bella, Bella this is Lauren."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled and shook her hand. "You're very gorgeous." I mumbled and then blushed.

Well she was.

"She's a keeper." Lauren giggled.

Edward beamed.

"Odd comment from a girlfriend but okay."

"Girlfriend? Ha, ha." Lauren started to laugh. "No. definitely not."

"She's just a friend, a good friend. We met way back in the day." Edward chuckled.

"Back in the lovely world of vampires," she winked. "I played his lovely sister." Now that she mentions it, she did look very familiar. At least her face did.

"Oh!"

I had been wrong, dramatic even in my assumption.

"Anyway, I'll give you two some privacy. I expect you to take me out to dinner soon—Bella, you're more than welcome to come as well. Edward talks about you constantly."

I flushed as did Edward—it was cute.

"She's really cool," I said, biting my lip.

"Yeah, she's a really good friend." He confirmed. "Not girlfriend."

"I..well..i just assumed…I dunno, she seemed like your type? Er…nevermind that." I stammered. "I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

"Were you jealous?"

"No?"

He smirked.

"Okay a little, I'll admit." I blushed some more. God would my cheeks ever be without color around Edward? "It's just, we haven't talked about that and I assumed…" I shrugged.

He stepped closer to me, our bodies nearly touching, and lifted his hand to my warm cheek.

"I'm interested in you, Bella. Only you. Ever since that night, I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

My mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

"I just didn't want to push in case you didn't feel that way." He added, embarrassed.

"I feel that way!" I blurted out. "Oh god. That was…"

"Cute, adorable…" he listed, tilting my face up. Gosh he was so tall. I loved it. "I want to kiss you so bad."

"I want you to kiss me," I breathed.

"I'm a gentleman, though. I'll wait until I take you on a proper date," he whispered before teasingly pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Tease."

He grinned and the tense between us melted away.

"So there will be a date?"

"There will be several if you let me."

"Hmm, well let's start with one and then I'll decide." I teased.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"You move fast." I giggled. "Other than being at the studio until at least seven, nothing."

"How would you like a late date?" he asked. "I'll get out of here at ten, if I'm lucky. We can do dinner and a movie."

I bit my lip, "In or out?"

"In, I have a lovely penthouse that comes with a built in movie room."

"Sure, I'll be there. Are you sure you won't be dead in the morning?" I worried. "We don't have to rush anything. I understand your schedule."

"I've been wanting to take you out for two weeks now, Bella. The high of the date will wake me." He joked.

I snorted.

"That and the four cups of coffee I'll surely consume."

"That's more realistic." I smiled. "Late night date sounds good, sounds like such an 'us' thing to do."

He grinned at me.

I had a date with Edward Cullen.

The fan girl in me had passed out, most likely at the same time that he had pressed his soft lips against my cheek. So she was quite for the most part. The semi normal girl in me was just over the moon and already thinking about the numerous outfits that I could wear tonight.

Thankfully, I'm an excellent multitasker. I was able to plan my outfit, eat, and still chat with Edward without breaking a sweat. Skills to pay the bills, Ha!

I was such a dork.

"So, I think it's about time we had that talk." Edward mused as we munched on our lunch of mac and cheese and pizza. "The ex talk."

"Ah, that talk."

"I figured it was something best saved for face to face."

I nodded my agreement.

"Would you like me to start or would you like to go first?" he wondered softly.

"Do you have a long list, Mr. Casonova?" I asked, eyeing him.

He snorted, "Not in the slightest."

I hummed, "I suppose I'll go first."

My list wasn't long at all either.

"I've had two boyfriends, both of which I met back home. My first boyfriend was at fourteen, the pressure of my parents finally drove me to accepting a date with Paul. I mean, he was sweet and funny but we were being pushed together. He accepted that, I didn't. I…I broke his heart." I still felt terrible about it. He told me that he loved me at sixteen and I essentially went 'bye'. "I do regret it, I'll admit." I sighed.

"You were young and honestly probably terrified of love, terrified of being stuck."

I nodded, surprised that he would realize this. He was the only one to point that out. My parents didn't understand in the slightest why I would give something so good up but I wanted something amazing for myself…I just wish they wanted the same.

"My second and last boyfriend was James. He was the 'bad boy' at least that's what people claimed. Honestly, he wasn't. He was just a fresh face in a sea of people who've known everyone since diapers. It's hard." I sighed. "James convinced me to pursue my dreams, convinced me to leave everything behind to come to New York with him. I don't regret coming here, obviously. I just wished that my parents hadn't been right about him getting tired of me."

"He's an idiot."

"I feel like I'm the idiot, honestly. I was heartbroken, in love, so when he decided he wanted me again, I let him in…several times."

"Is he still around?"

"He's trying," I sighed. "He sends me flowers every day." I grimaced. "I haven't responded and don't plan to."

"Good, he doesn't deserve you."

I cracked a smile.

"And there's been no one after him, before him?"

"Well, I told you about my parents. They didn't approve of boys, or anyone but the one guy that had picked out for me since birth. I was only allowed to meet with James because he was best friends with 'my chosen one'," I rolled my eyes. "And after him, well…I just didn't have it in me. I had to pick up another job and then the record deal came along…it just never crossed my mind."

"That's understandable."

"What about you, Casanova?"

"I've had three girlfriends," he said. "One back home around fourteen. It was nothing serious. Just a little crush that ended in heartbreak because my career started to become more demanding. After I moved to the states, I met Tanya and we dated seriously for five and a half years. We ended on good terms though. We realized that we weren't what each other wanted and decided to end things before we ended up hurting each other. And my last girlfriend, if you could really call her that was just a quick fling, a one night fling."

"Just one, one night stand?" I asked, skeptically. I really didn't have a reason not to trust him. I was more curious I suppose, than skeptical. I mean, look at him. He could have any girl he wanted by just one look.

Didn't mean he was that way though, Bella.

I nodded, agreeing with my thoughts.

"Just one," he confirmed.

"Okay."

And that was that for that conversation.

After way too much pizza and endless questions about each other's lives back in our hometowns, Edward had to get back on set but he invited me to stay and watch.

How could I pass it up?

Edward was in full sexy mode as soon as we stepped on set. Literally, head to toe sexiness but honestly that was him normally. His hairdresser quickly rushed over and started to fix his hair up while the director, Bree, came to discuss the scene.

I stayed out of the way for the most part, I actually got to sit in one of those awesome Hollywood chairs with Edward's name on the back. I'll admit, I took several pictures of myself on it—I was sure of course to leave the names off of them.

And then it came time for Bree to yell 'Action' and my full attention was on Edward and his co-star, Jessica—who was incredible sweet and funny. Yet as soon as the cameras were rolling both Edward and Jessica seemed to morph into two different people.

It was incredible to watch.

And sexy because my first statement about this movie still stands, it's porn. Delicious porn.

I sat shifting foot to foot as I watched the intense stare down their characters were giving each other. The look on Edward's face plus his dirty lines…I nearly melted in a puddle.

Perhaps it was good that I had to leave when I did.

I wouldn't want to flood this place.

Laugh all you want, it would've happened.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just feel like updating :P I mean, hey it's done so what's the point in waiting? As always thank you for all your amazing reviews, it makes me smile when I see them.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to this gal.**

* * *

 **Chapter four: This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'll spend forever wandering if you knew…**

" _I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down. And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, the end."_

Emmett gave me a big grin and two thumbs up as the song came to an abrupt end, and that's how I intended it to be.

This was a song I wrote about James and myself, about being confused and then suddenly realizing that it's the end-hence the ending.

"Bella, you're on a roll tonight," Emmett said. "This is amazing."

"Thank you," I beamed.

"Seven of thirteen songs recorded." Nick boomed just as thrilled. "Atta girl."

I did a little happy dance.

"Alright, quick break and…yeah we should have time to try another one. How would you feel about it?"

"Let's get number eight done!" I cheered. "But yeah, little break first." I was hot and hungry and thirsty.

"Meet back here by seven."

I nodded, "I'm going to run to burger king, anyone want anything?"

"Of course! I think it'd be easier if we just all went…so you don't have to carry back the entire menus worth."

"Touché, let's roll."

I grabbed my jacket and followed Emmett and the guys down to the car. Emmett had his own car service so we all piled into his limo—he really does like to travel in style—and headed the few blocks to burger king.

I ordered first since I was the only one not planning to eat this burger king out of all it's supplies and patiently waited by the soda machine and browsed through my phone.

 **Seth Swan SethiebearSwan**

 **The applications are being sent. #wishmeluck #Imanervouswreckalready**

 **SethiebearSwan you'll get in little brother. I have faith! Xo #collegeboundnerd**

I was so proud of my baby brother. He had the best grades of his class and he was bound to get in the college of his choice. Given, he had six months left until graduation but I really didn't doubt him in the least.

Speaking of his graduation, that was surely going to be awkward since I wouldn't be missing it for the world. I'd be in the crowd cheering him on, even if by then my fame had spiked.

 **BellyButton who you calling a nerd? #wannafitem8**

 **SethiebearSwan big sisters always win #Dontembarressyourself**

My order was called and so I grabbed it and went to find a seat. Several of the patrons in the restaurant were gaping at the guys at the register. It was to be expected because everyone in New York knew who Emmett McCarty was and from the numerous amount of pictures that go out, the other two were just as famous.

I wonder how it'd feel to be on the other side of those stares. I was lucky, I was still a nobody even though I started to feel more and more like a somebody ever day.

For now, I'll enjoy the relative silence that comes with my fameless state.

 **What's my favorite girl doing?-E**

I decided to show him rather than tell him. I snapped a picture of me biting into my whopper and sent it to him.

"Ya, chipmunk cheeks are really cute."

I flushed and shoved Emmett, "Shut it."

 **Can I have that burger please?-E**

 **No, it's mine. Nom nom nom-B**

 **Lmao-E**

"Who are you talking to, huh?" Emmett tried to peak.

"A friend." I said, locking my screen. "And my brother." I added, trying to make it less suspicious.

"Ah, how is little seth? Still playing Quarterback and stealing all the hearts?"

"Yes, he's also getting ready for college. He's excited to come out here—if he gets accepted, he's afraid he won't but he's so going too." I boasted proudly.

"I'm excited to meet the little guy."

"Don't let him hear you say 'little'. He's a 6'3 quarterback."

"Pfft, still tiny compared to me." Everyone was tiny compared to Emmett's 6'5 muscular build. "But he'd give me a challenge." Emmett said, grinning wickedly.

"Boys." I scuffed, returning to my meal.

Dinner left me feeling refreshed and ready to get back in the studio to give another song a go. Emmett decided to skip out on it, claiming that he wanted to spend some time with his family before they flew back to LA.

I was more than okay with it because if I was being honest, I felt tense around Emmett. I always wanted to be at the top of my game with him around, wanted to sound and be the best. Little fuck ups were a killer when he was around.

I did manage to hammer out another song but I wasn't so sure I liked my execution of it. Still, I didn't want to burst anyone's bubble and allowed it to be called done for now, we could always go back to it during my next session.

The plus side about working on an extra song was that I got out at nine thirty instead of what I originally thought I'd be getting out so that left me literally no time to ponder what to do while I waited for Edward.

In fact, Caleb took me straight to Edward's place—on Edward's orders of course.

I was giddy but really wished that I had been able to change to woe him for our date. Ah well, it was a causal late night date. I didn't really need to dress up for it, beside I doubt Edward would mind.

"Have a good night, ma'am." Caleb said, bowing his head.

"Bella," I reminded him. "And you too! Don't work too hard."

He simply laughed at me, shaking his head slightly.

I stepped in the glamourous mirrored elevator and slipped the keycard into the slot. The slot light up in green and the elevator lurched to a start, dragging me a hundred and some odd stories up.

And finally, the doors opened up to reveal a beautiful foyer. The color scheme was dark, dark wood on both the floor and the walls with some masonry on the roof and very subtle lights. The foyer wasn't overly clustered, it had one long table to the right with a large diamond shaped mirror.

I marveled at it for a few moments before heading forward toward the small steps, which lead into a spacious living room. The terrace caught my eye before I could really take in the room and before I knew it, I had dropped my things on the sofa and went to stand outside.

I don't care what anyone says, New York is very pretty. It's one of the things that called to me when James introduced the idea. I'll admit, at the time I was basing my decision to move to this place purely on fantasy. But once I got here, the lights held me captivated—the sounds, the people.

I was a small town girl but a big city girl at heart.

I had an easier time adjusting to this place than James did, that's for sure. For someone who moved from a big city, the constant noise bothered him. Not so much me though.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so." I murmured. "It's stunning tonight."

"It's okay." He shrugged.

"Okay?" I almost sounded offended on the cities behalf.

He nodded and strode toward me, looking all sorts of adorable and sexy. "I wouldn't call it stunning though, not with you standing here in comparison."

"You really know how to compliment a girl." I said, feeling all types of giddy and happy.

He smiled in response, making me melt into a puddle of goo.

I tried to think back to James. I tried to remember how he made me feel. The answer was obvious. He hadn't made me feel like this, not in any of the time that we were together.

Yet here comes Edward and makes me feel beautiful and…cherished in just one week.

"I hope you're hungry. I made, well bought but it's technically the same thing, food."

"I have a bottomless stomach so yes, I'm starving." I took his hand and he led me back into the apartment.

While I was distracted by the scene that was New York, Edward managed to sneak in and set the table as well as dim the lights and put on soft classical tunes.

He even lit candles.

And pulled out my chair for me.

"I hope Salmon is okay?" he questioned, worried.

"I love it," I said. "My dad's specialty was fish, that's all he could cook and well my mom kinda sucked at it so we were a fish family for a while. At least until I was trusted enough to take over that duty."

"Do you ever miss them?" he asked, softly. "Sorry if I'm bring you down…"

"No, it's okay." I said as I pushed my food around my plate. "I do miss them, a lot. I wish they were able to accept that I had dreams. I'm sure they wish the same of me though, that I was more accepting of what they wanted for me."

"I think they'll come around, it's not too late."

"No, I guess it really isn't. I'll be seeing them soon enough. My little brother graduates in May." I beamed. "So, yeah I'll see if I can repair that bridge."

"Once they see how happy you are, they won't be able to be mad." Edward assured me.

"You think so?" I wondered thoughtfully.

He nodded. "My mum is bummed that I'm not back home but she saw that I loved what I did, so she supported it."

"Tell me more about your family." I said, genuinely interested.

We had broached the subject of families briefly over our short week together yet I hardly knew much about his. I knew that he had two sisters and that both his parents are happily married and living in London.

"Mm, where to start? As you know I have two older sisters, Claire and Maggie. Claire is a doctor like our father and Maggie works in marketing. They're both married and have families of their own. I think the fact that they've given my mum a handful of grandchildren has kept her from pestering me about giving her some."

"Do you want kids?" I wondered.

"I do."

"How many?"

"I didn't plan that far ahead," he chuckled. "How about yourself?"

"I want kids," I confirmed. "And I'm still in the dark about the how many part. I'll just go with the flow until I have the right number." I joked.

He laughed.

Dinner was good, more than good if I do say so myself. Much like always, the conversations were abundant and there was hardly a silent moment. Probably not the best thing while eating, I'll admit, but it just happened that way.

Just as Edward promised following dinner came a movie in his movie room. We brought our glasses of wine with us, kicked off our shoes, and curled up in the chairs beside each other.

Edward surprised me with a movie marathon, a marathon that we both knew we wouldn't be able to finish to the end. The look on Edward's face said he was about five minutes from passing out and I'm sure I had a mirrored expression.

"Thank you for tonight," I whispered, letting my head fall on his shoulder.

His soft cheek, he had shaved since we first met, pressed against the top of my head.

"Thank you for agreeing to such an impromptu date."

"It was my pleasure, I assure you." I gave him a quick wink. "There is one thing that the date needs to be perfect though."

I could've laughed at his worried expression.

"Oh?" he questioned trying to be nonchalant.

I shifted so that I was on my knees facing him. It took him all of three seconds to figure out where I was going with this.

"You know what, you're right." He said, allowing his fingers to caress my cheek. My eyes closed and I titled my head into his hand.

His lips met mine, hesitant at first—just a peck but it quickly turned into more. His lips slid over mine smoothly and I relished in the feel but not only that but I moved my lips against his with just as much enthusiasm.

He pulled back slightly, both of us breathing heavily. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the dark loving and hungry gaze of my…my boyfriend.

Our lips met again this time much more aggressively. His hands were at my waist, pulling me close while mine were wrapped loosely around his neck, and occasionally fisting in his soft locks.

God, how many times had I pictured this exact situation when I was a teen?

Yet nothing, no fantasy or dream, could've prepared me for this.

I pulled back this time, gasping in air—totally attractive right? Edward simply grinned at me looking as overjoyed as I felt at the moment. Then, he leaned forward and captured my bottom lip between his teeth.

I couldn't help but giggle which made him laugh in turn.

We were quite the pair, weren't we?

"Wow." I whispered, my heart still beating furiously in my chest.

"Wow indeed."

The kiss was amazing and all kinds of perfect but it was also all kinds of tiring. As soon as I climbed off Edward's lap—which took several minutes before either of us wanted to budge—, I curled into his side—my hand tightly clasped in his—and felt my eyes start to flutter close.

The polite thing to do would've been to call it a night but I was too far gone to even care. I fell asleep tucked into his side, Spiderman playing across the big screen.

When I woke up, I was in a soft bed with the sun streaming brightly into the room. I glared at the windows, wanting more than anything to pull the blinds, but decided to roll over and just try to fall back asleep without having to get up.

Oddly enough, the bed wasn't empty. Nor was it filed with another body like I would've expected. There was a large silver tray with a vase of lilacs and covered plates. On top sat a small white card.

 **I do recall that you threatened to kick ass if someone were to disturb your beauty sleep so this was for the best, for me naturally.**

 **Kidding, though only slightly.**

 **I had a great night with you, Bella. Always do in fact but there's something so much better about being able to talk to you face to face, touch you.**

 **I hope there will be more dates to come.**

 **Enjoy your breakfast and talk to you soon**

 **Yours Truly**

 **Edward**

"Edward." I said with a smile. "You're amazing."

I sat up and shifted the tray so that it was over my lap.

Breakfast in bed was definitely a first.

It was still warm too.

Hmm.

Shrugging, I popped some of the bacon in my mouth and ate happily.

There was something oddly humorous about this. Perhaps it was because this was a stipulation for being his cuddle buddy—a buffet breakfast and a comfy cloud bed.

 **I owe you all the cuddles in the world. Thank you, for everything. Breakfast, last night. It's all amazing. 3-B**

 **No thanks needed but cuddles do sound great. Will hold you to it. 3-E**

I couldn't resist the urge to take a picture, I wanted to keep this little memory forward…and share it with the world. I couldn't help it. I kinda wanted to shout the fact that I was over the moon right now to everyone who dared to listen.

 **Bella Swan BellyButton**

 **I'm all kinds of happy right now. What girl doesn't love a good breakfast in bed? #myboyfriendrocks**

Boyfriend.

I felt giddy just thinking about it.

Edward Cullen was my boyfriend.

I was his girlfriend.

I waited for fan girl Bella but it turns out that she still hadn't recovered from the kiss last night. Poor girl had the best shock of her life. I fear she died happily.

Nah, fan girl Bella will recover—she always does.

 **#Mygirlfriendrocksmore**

I smiled at his text.

Sadly I couldn't stay in bed all day. I had to go into the diner around noon and then I had to bartend the rest of the night. This was my one and only break from the studio and I found myself bummed about it because I definitely had the inspiration and definitely the right mindset to record.

At least I had a three hour gap between waitressing and bartending. I could go home and see if any magic strikes.

Like usual, I made it to work early and with an extra pep in my step.

The extra pep is now confirmed to come from Edward. It just gets extra peppy when I mix it with Starbucks. It's a deadly combination, really. But I'm a rebel like that.

Work was work.

Same thing different day.

People always find a reason to get mad at me or to just take their anger out on me because they're having a shitty day themselves. Gotta love those people, am I right?

I didn't let it bother me and did my best to kill them with kindness. It never works but I'm hoping one of these days some of these witches will just melt into a puddle of goo because of it.

I got an interesting table of middle age women around the end of my shift. They were all clad in Edward t-shirts and were gossiping happily about getting his autograph and how he was 'so much sexier in person'.

I couldn't help but agree with them.

…And feel a little possessive that they were talking about my boyfriend like that.

Perks of dating a celebrity, not just any celebrity either. A celebrity that's graced more world's hottest covers than any.

But he was mine.

They can look but they can't touch.

Possessive Bella really needs to slow her roll.

After my shift, I walked the short blocks home and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top before gathering up my notebook and my guitar.

Enchanted cooperated today and I managed to finish it. I was over the moon excited about that, I even tweeted out a picture of my messy—barely readable lyrics—in glee.

And of course, couldn't stop playing it for nearly thirty minutes to make sure I still liked it.

" _There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles, same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you…"_

I should sing this for Edward, it was technically his song. I wonder how he'd feel about that.

One day soon, we could get together and just play for each other. I'd be able to surprise him with my song for him long before it comes out, I hope.

It wasn't too much longer before I had to get my butt in gear and get to my night job. After dressing in a pair of tight jeans and a red blouse and boots, I tossed my hair into a bun and headed into work.

It was a madhouse tonight. Two of the bartenders called out, the entertainment called out again, and one of our chefs had food poisoning. To top it off, we had a full house.

Mrs. Evans was nearly going gray as she reassigned people for the night.

"You behind the bar. You…you can cook right? Ya, get in there. Bella, stage now." She yelled as she breezed through like a tornado.

 **Bella Swan BellyButton**

 **Aw yeah. Best job tonight. #performingato'rileys**

My coworkers shot me jealous looks, I wasn't the only one who had come to New York looking for fame in the music industry so they wanted their chance to prove themselves too.

I tried on numerous occasions to get them up there but Mrs. Evans only trusted me.

Didn't exactly help that my coworkers constantly bitched about not needing my help. Meh, they ruined the chance for themselves so I can't really feel sorry for them. After all, I did try to help.

I paid their glares no mind as I was able to do my first love.

I bounced around on stage with the bars little black acoustic guitar and sang my heart out. I was egged on by the amazing patrons that graced the bar.

Gosh it felt amazing.

There is nothing that can compared to the rush I get when I'm performing in front of people.

I couldn't wait to do this in front of millions of people.

" _I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, how we met and the sparks flew instantly. And people would say they're the lucky ones…I used to know my place was a spot next to you…now I'm searching the room for an empty seat because lately I don't even know what page your on."_

I bopped my head along, my hair flying all around my face.

Did I mention the only form of dancing I'm good at is when I'm on stage in front of people? Try to get me to dance at any other occasion and I usually end up kissing the floor.

Maybe it's because I don't worry about it so much when I'm on stage. I just focus on the beat, the lyrics, and of course the adoring public who isn't booing me off the stage.

" _But I liked it better when you were on my side. The battles in your hands now. I would lay my armor down, if you said you'd rather love than fight. So many things that you wish I knew but the story of us might be ending soon…now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking."_

I twirled around and when I faced the crowd again a very familiar pair of green eyes stood out in the back row.

Edward was smiling as he stood next to Jessica and her sister, Lauren. Only a handful of people noticed them or else I'm sure there wouldn't be anyone looking at me right now.

"The end," I belted out, still having a staring contest with Edward.

"Thank you!" I yelled to the crowd who were still cheering for me. "I hope you don't mind the radio for a few quick moments. I need a little drink."

"I'll buy you a drink!" someone shouted.

I flushed and left the stage.

"You're a lifesaver, Bella." Mrs. Evans sighed. "I thought I was going to have a stroke."

"You'll definitely have one when you hear who arrived." Marissa commented. "Edward fucking Cullen."

"What?! In my bar? Oh, God." Mrs. Evans looked green.

"Fainting doesn't make a good impression."

She sobered up and nodded, "Right, right. I'm a middle aged woman. That reaction is highly inappropriate."

"Try telling that to heather."

I peered around Marissa and saw that heather had indeed ended up flat on her back.

I pursed my lips.

"Bella."

"On it." I sighed.

Together, Jodie and I managed to get Heather up and into the staff room. She was fine, just couldn't believe that she had the pleasure of shaking hands with Edward Cullen.

I giggled.

My boyfriend definitely had a way with women.

"I'll keep her company until she's stable."

"Stable? How can you be stable? He's in our bar! Looking so fuckable and unf!"

He really is, I silently agreed.

"I'll have Kade bring you back some water. You really should take it easy for a few moments, you did eat the floor…"

She flushed tomatoes red.

I left the staffroom and headed back down the corridor to get some water delivered to heather. I didn't make it far, just as I passed the stockroom large hands darted out and pulled me in.

"Mfph." I was smothered by soft lips.

He was so lucky I managed a peak at his face before I had been tossed into the room or else he'd be hurting right now.

I bit his lip, hard. "Ow."

Okay, he was still hurting for scaring me. You can't do that to a girl.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think…" he apologized, caressing my cheek.

"It's okay." I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw your tweet and I was curious. Jess and Lau wanted to grab drinks anyway so it was a win/win."

"I would've given you a private show if you asked," I whispered huskily.

"Oh, really?"

I nodded in confirmation. "But since you're here now, there really isn't a need for that."

"I'd still love a private show."

I giggled, "I bet you would." I leaned up on my tip toes and gave him another lingering kiss. "We better get back before someone comes looking for you."

"Yeah we should probably keep us…to us, huh?"

It was a topic I hadn't exactly addressed yet. I wasn't ashamed of him, far from it actually, I just didn't want people to believe that everything I got was because of him. I wanted a name for myself because we became public.

But not only that, he was right I wanted to keep us to us for now. There were so many interviews out there from disgruntled couples that mentioned dating in the spotlight is the hardest thing to do.

I nodded, "For now, let's just keep it between us—maybe a few select friends."

He wasn't mad. He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips, "I agree. But just know that I am excited for the day that I get to show you off to the world."

I smiled up at him.

I was excited for it too, just not ready yet.

* * *

 **Leave me a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot to me :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter five: I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show. Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk and take away the pain.**

What goes great with your morning expresso? A sex scene, am I right?

That's the situation I unknowingly stumbled into this morning when agreeing to join Edward on set until I had to get to the studio.

After he showed up at Riley's last night, he stayed and watched me perform until the bar closed but our night didn't end there. Two am was a bedtime for nerds, as Edward so eloquently stated. So after Edward did a couple circles and traded cars, he showed up at my place looking adorable as ever in his raybans and beanie.

I'll admit, I was embarrassed about having him in my little place. It wasn't that it was dirty or falling apart because honestly, my landlords actually took care of each apartment—it was the tenants that end up destroying it—, it was just that I felt he was more used to luxurious apartments and wouldn't be comfortable.

Turns out, I worried for nothing because Edward didn't care about the size of my place and claimed that his flat back home was probably a bit smaller than this.

After I was over all my insecurities about my place, we ended up in my bed.

Ha, get your mind out of the gutter.

We just sat together and played our guitars.

Did I mention that Edward was just in his boxers? 'cause that was a thing. A really great thing. A thing that has now been stretched into an amazing fantasy that includes Edward's smoldering gaze ripping my guitar out of my hands and having his wicked way with me.

Edward just kept adding fuel to the fire by letting me feel him up. You know me, I so did but I was discreet. A little shift here, brush against his thigh, a little shift here, brush against his stomach.

Also, if I may add, didn't help that he was doing it back to me. I think I almost reached the point of pushing our guitars off the bed and jumping his bones.

But anyway.

This morning after we woke up, a tangled mess in my little bed, he invited me back to set to hang out and I readily agreed.

Only to find out that they were shooting an intense sex scene.

So here I sit with my expresso, in the dressing room, watching Edward get ready to go have sex.

Is it weird that I was excited?

Probably.

I really had zero issues with this, and why should I? It'd be a big issue if I did have a problem with it considering Edward was an actor and all, and sex scenes were always popular. I wonder if there were girlfriends or wives of actors that had issues with it.

"You sure you want to stay?" Edward asked, looking flustered.

"Do you want me to go?" I wondered.

"No, I don't mind if you're here. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable is probably the last thing I'll feel…" I smirked. "I get to see how they make sex scenes, woooo."

He shook his head, laughing. "You're one weird girl, Swan."

"But I'm your girl," I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Damn straight," he said. "You're the best thing that's ever been mine."

Sex scene, no problem.

Compliment and other statements of affection, I blushed so hard.

Priorities.

"Already so sure of that?"

"Mhm," he hummed from behind me. His fingers fisted around my ponytail and he pulled my head back so that he could place a quick kiss on my lips.

I grinned against him.

"Edward, we're ready for you on set."

"Oh!" I clapped excitedly.

"Weirdo."

I stuck my tongue out at him and followed him out on set.

Jessica greeted me with a wave and a big smile, not at all looking the least bit nervous that everyone in this room would be gazing at her naked body—whether involuntarily or not.

I wonder how it would feel.

I have a decent body but there was no way in hell I would be comfortable stripping down to nothing—which was what they were doing since this movie was rated R—and showing the world.

More power to her.

I sat in Edward's chair while Bree had a discussion with her stars.

I didn't pry into it and instead looked at my twitter.

Teasingly I tweeted:

 **What goes great with expresso? #sessytimes**

But left it at that.

Edward and Jessica took their places on set so my focus shifted.

What can I say about watching a love scene be filmed?

It was funny and at times hot.

There were several times when either Jessica would break character and start laughing until she cried and then there were times when Edward would just start laughing for no reason.

But sometimes, it got intense. Yet rather than feel like I was watching my boyfriend with another girl, it felt like I was watching two of my favorite characters finally do something about their lust for each other.

Oh yeah, I've been reading the book by the way.

But as I was saying, and as I've mentioned before, Edward and Jessica weren't present. They took on their characters so well.

It was inspiring to watch.

Inspiring in the way that I suddenly had fifty or so fantasy about what I wanted to do to Edward and what I wanted him to do to me.

Plus side of this whole thing…I got to see Edwards ass.

He's got a cute ass.

I wanted to take a picture but I settled for just trying to mesmerize it with my eyes.

"And cut. Excellent work you two!"

I clapped in agreement from the sidelines, earning several stares from the crew.

Edward smiled at me and as soon as he had his robe on, he was at my side.

He has nothing on under that robe and when he hugged me, I could feel it pressing against me.

Fan girl Bella passed out. Poor girl had just recovered too.

Meanwhile, I probably was not too far behind.

We went back to his dressing room and I sat in silence while he was changed into an immaculate suit and tie. After Lynn ran her hands through his hair several times, she left us alone.

"You're quiet." Edward mused, nervously.

"Oh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm."

"What did you think about…all that?"

"It was really good," I said. "believable." I added, thinking he probably wanted to hear that.

He didn't.

"It's fake." He promised. "Not at all sexy. It's awkward and uncomfortable."

"But as a fan girl, trust me…it's really fucking good," I giggled.

"You're not mad?"

I frowned. "Mad? What for?"

"Tanya was never a fan of me doing movies with scenes like this."

"You're just acting." I shrugged. "I mean, okay. I do get it to a degree. You get jealous and wish you could be in that position but I just let it add to my list of fantasies. After all, I'll be the one reaping the real benefits."

Goodbye filter, I was wondering when you'd depart again.

He seemed relaxed now. "You're incredible."

Still blushing an unhealthy shade of red I muttered, "I know, what can I say?"

He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine, kissing licking and biting me. "I was thinking about you, the whole time. What it'd be like having you writhing in pleasure under me, or even on top of me riding me."

Rip panties.

His face

His eyes

His smell

Fuck, especially that velvety British voice speaking like that to me was surely bound to kill me eventually.

"Oh really?" my voice sounded pathetic.

"Oh yes." His kisses still hadn't stopped, just merely shifted from lips to my neck. He kissed up and down, occasionally stopping to suck and bite.

"You're going to kill me." I groaned.

"What a way to go though."

What a way indeed.

Sadly, we were interrupted by Edward being called back to set. Had we not been interrupted and I'm very sure that Edward would've taken me against the wall in his dressing room…and I would've let him, cheering him on as he did so.

Edward seemed to agree with me and simply said "Our first time won't be a fast fuck against the wall, I can assure you that, Luv."

I had to take my ruined panties and myself to the studio not even twenty minutes later.

At least recording offered a much needed distraction.

I feared I'd spontaneously combust if I had stayed around enduring lust filled gazes from my boyfriend.

"I have some news!" Emmett boomed, nearly making me fall off my chair.

"Exciting news!" Angela piped in.

"Oh?"

"We will be releasing one of your songs next month."

"Next month!?" I gasped.

There were less than two weeks until the new month.

I hadn't been expecting this.

I mean, obviously I knew it was coming but I didn't realize so soon. I suddenly grew nervous, wracking over all the songs that we had completed and wondering just which one I liked the most.

"Exciting, right?" Angela squealed.

"But that's not all," Emmett continued. "We'll also start shooting your first music video around the end of next month."

"Which song are we stating with?" Nick wondered.

"Enchanted." Angela grinned. "It was my idea."

So much to take in, so little time.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that my dream was creeping closer and closer by the day.

Where has the time gone?

It feels like just yesterday I was signed and now here I am some odd months later, halfway done with my album and due to release both a song and a video.

Wow.

"We can always change the song, if you prefer."

"No, I like that one…a lot. It's a good first single," I confirmed. "Wow, this is just…wow."

"We have so much to fit into our schedule so little time." Angela grinned. "Em already set up a photoshoot for your album cover, as well. We need a picture to release with the song so we can start building hype."

"One thing at a time, you're overwhelming the poor girl."

It was a lot to take in.

But I was ready.

I was born for this.

"So, what's my next few weeks look like?" I wondered.

Angela launched into it and boy did I have a lot to do.

For now, it really wasn't that bad. I had a photoshoot next Wednesday for my album cover, it was a week before my song was released so that they could release it with the song.

The following Wednesday my song was released.

Emmett had also modified his deadline. He wanted my album out by Christmas because that would be the best time for through the roof sales.

The deadline wasn't terrible.

I did have two months left and two half written songs, Sparks fly and another unnamed song which had taken the place of one of my finished songs because I liked the feel of this one better.

It's all good.

We can do this.

Two months.

No big deal.

I just had to really focus on those songs. All the others were good to go, we were down to just needing to record four of them, two of which would be easy to bang out within the next few days.

I can do this.

"No pressure, Bella. If it doesn't get finished by Christmas, it's fine. I want you to feel like this album is everything you've ever dreamt of."

And that's why I love Emmett.

I relaxed and nodded.

Still part of me didn't want to disappoint him so I was going to try my hardest to get it done by Christmas.

"Well we better get to work!" Nick demanded. "Let's start from the top with Sparks fly. We'll see if we can hammer out any more lyrics."

He didn't have to tell me twice.

I grabbed my guitar and fell into a world that was easy.

"… _And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch. Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of…hmm, hmm, hmm…blah blah blah,"_

"Love that line," Dayton mused sarcastically.

I shot him a cheeky grin but continued my strumming. "Hmm, mmmm, mmm, _'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile. Get me with the green eyes, baby as the lights go down. Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around."_

Edward's piercing eyes and smile were in my mind.

I was thinking about how he made me felt earlier. Hence the reason 'get me with those green eyes and give me something that will haunt me when you're not around'

He haunted me in the best ways.

He was my muse.

"Much better!"

" _I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you I know it's no good..."_

In the end, that was as far as I could get.

Instead we worked on recording one of the last two songs that was already fully put together. It was my idea really, I was stressing myself out as I tried to demand lyrics out of myself.

It would come to me in time, hopefully less than two months' time but you never know.

"Your homework tonight is to get some rest, no thinking of anything songwriting related." Nick challenged.

I agreed even though that challenge was harder than any other.

The few blocks to my home felt like they dragged on forever because of it. Not even the large chocolate chip muffin could distract me, though it was delicious as all hell.

I could just lie and tell Nick I didn't think of it.

No, relax your mind.

Relax

Relax

Re-

"Bella!"

Oh, boy.

I stiffened as I took in the blonde hair blue eyed man that was my ex-boyfriend. He had been waiting for me outside my apartment, camped out it seemed as he had a suitcase beside him.

When I was chanting relax in my head this definitely wasn't what I had in mind.

"Er, James. What are you doing here?" I asked, debating on just turning around and leaving or trying to sneak past him into my apartment.

"I came to see you, silly." He said, hopping up from his spot in front of my door. "You haven't answered any of my calls, or texts. I was worried."

I pursed my lips. "Maybe it's because I don't want to talk to you."

His smiled fell, "Why?"

"Why? Why?" I laughed, humorlessly. "Do you really want me to list all the reasons?"

"You're mad." He stated. "Whatever our problem is, we can work through it. That's what couples do."

"We're not a couple, James. You're my ex and it's staying that way."

"Just hear me out."

"No." I said. "I'm going to go inside and you're going to leave me alone, got it?"

"Not until you let me talk."

"I let you talk, time and time again. It gets me nowhere. I'm done being the girl who always waits in the shadows for you while you're out and about with other girls. That's not fair to me. I deserve to be happy and you sure don't make me happy anymore."

"I'm done with all those girls. I only see you."

"Too late." I gritted out. "I have a boyfriend."

"Dump him." He ordered.

"Ha, you're funny. How about no?"

"This is really all the fucking thanks I get? I brought you here, I pushed you to go after your dream. I supported you when no one else would. I deserve more than this."

"And I've thanked you, time and time again for your support-even when you treated me like the gum on the bottom of your shoe. I'm done talking, we're done. Goodbye, James."

"You're such a bitch, Bella." he snapped. "A real bitch. Why anyone would want to date you other than to easily get their dick wet is beyond me."

Not going to lie, that stung.

"You're pathetic. Chasing after a dream that'll never come true. And guess what, when you're all alone, you'll remember this and you'll feel idiotic for letting me go."

With that he grabbed his suitcase and stomped away.

Biting my lip to the point of pain, I unlocked my apartment and let myself in. I wouldn't cry. I can't. Shouldn't really. Why should his words hurt me so bad? After all, he was just saying it because he was mad that I didn't take him back as easily as I had in the past.

 **My ex was here. He left me feeling like shit, as per usual. It shouldn't bother me but it does. :/-B**

 **Fucking Idiot. I'll be over in a few-E**

 **No, you don't have to. I was just…ignore me-B**

It was still early, he still had scenes to do. I didn't want him getting trouble because I was having a pity party for myself.

 **Never-E**

 **I swear, I'll be okay. Just had to complain a bit.-B**

But he didn't text me back. I figured that he had taken my advice and just finished what he was doing. How silly I was to think that.

Twenty minutes later, just as I got out of the shower, there was a knock on the door.

"Sec," I yelled as I pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

I stood on my tip toes to peek through the peephole before I answered the door, the last thing I wanted to do was invited James into my place. I had a feeling his little spiel wouldn't be the last I saw of him.

It was Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed but inside I felt ecstatic to see him.

"My girlfriend is sad and I'm not going to just leave her to wallow." He said as I let him inside.

"What about filming?"

"Jessica 'got sick'," he grinned. "She helped me out."

I sighed, shaking my head. "You're bad."

"Mmm, I am a bad boy. Care to do something about it?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"There's my favorite smile," he mused, stroking my cheek. "Now tell me, what did that arse say to you?"

"It's really not a big deal."

"I can see it hurt you." He said. "Tell me so I can make it better."

"You did make it better, by coming here even though you didn't have to," I said, wrapping my arms around his body.

He rubbed my back. "I'd still like to know."

"Kiss me first." I bargained.

"That I can do."

He titled my face up and our lips met. I melted against him as our lips slid softly against each other. I was hoping that this would be a good distraction, for the both of us, and it was for a while but Edward never forgets.

Damn that man.

My man.

I did tell him, after two more heated kisses, and he wasn't pleased in the slightest. He mumbled something about teaching James a lesson on manners and how he was lucky he wasn't here.

Thank God, I was alone. I didn't want Edward to get in trouble for something that was my problem. I could handle James…I did handle James.

Edward made sure to remind me that he wasn't with me because he wanted to sleep with me but I already knew that. Edward could've had me in his bed and underneath him weeks ago if he really wanted to.

Why spend all that time getting to know someone if you were just going to fuck em and chuck em. I mean, I know some guys actually go to that length but Edward wasn't one of them.

He was genuine.

He was mine.

Did I mention that he brought ice cream with him on the way over? He was an amazing boyfriend, just for that alone. When in doubt, bring a girl ice cream. I guarantee it fixes about 80% of the problems she might have at that moment.

At least that's how it works for me.

A dose of Edward Cullen and Oreo ice cream.

What was I even upset about?

When James was all but forgotten, I mentioned to Edward my good news about how my first song would be coming out next month. He was excited for me and said that we'd have a small party, just the two of us really, when it launched.

I readily agreed.

Eventually, we wound up in my bed again. Him in tight briefs and shirtless and me in his white t-shirt and panties. There was no funny business though. We talked, kissed a bit, and then fell asleep with our fingers threaded through the others.

I ended up waking up around three am and found myself unable to fall asleep so like the creeper that I was, I sat at the chair near my bed with my guitar and watched my muse.

Okay, so I wasn't trying to watch him. I had started out simply strumming my guitar and humming and occasionally my eye would wander in that direction.

Does that make me less creepy?

Probably not.

Meh.

I know I failed the challenge Nick had given me but I felt the biggest urge to just write and when Bella wants to right, you better damn well know that she will do it.

" _I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show. Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you…smile. And the sparks fly…oh, baby, smile…and the sparks fly…"_

By five am, the song was finished.

Completely.

And I was dead tired.

That's how Edward found me. I was slumped in my chair with my guitar strung across my lap and my notebook somewhere. He carried me back to bed and snuggled with me until I fell into a deeper sleep.

When I woke up, I was alone but on my nightstand was a note from Edward.

 _Don't worry about that fool. He's just realizing that he gave up the best girl in the world. Too bad for him you're mine, and I intend to make sure it stays that way for a very long time, pretty girl. Have a great day in studio._

 _Yours_

 _Edward x_

Needless to say, I didn't fret about James anymore.

 **A very long time is a big promise-B**

 **But one that I intend to keep, love-E**

 **I'm holding you to it-B**

I kicked my legs around under my covers and let myself squeal.

Oh, Edward, what are you doing to me?

I felt…everything felt amazing, incredible, and…I don't know.

It was hard to explain my feelings when I didn't even understand all of them myself.

While I pondered these feelings, I found myself checking my Tumblr and then my twitter. That's when I saw the news. One of the blogs I was following called EdwardCullenDaily—yep I still follow them even though I'm his girlfriend—were going crazy trying to figure out who the girl in the photo was because as they stated 'he hasn't been seen with anyone but his costars'.

That piqued my interest and soon enough I found the source of their hysteria.

A tweet from this morning made by Edward.

 **Edward Cullen E_Cullen**

 **This is what happiness looks like. #deliriouslyhappy**

Attached to his tweet was a picture of our legs entangled in each other's. I gaped at the photo and kept blinking furiously to see if I was just imaging things but nope.

That was indeed my legs and his legs.

Fan girl Bella face planted and gasped for oxygen.

Edward Cullen had claimed her in public was all she could think.

Not even sane Bella was…well sane.

I was okay with it, more than okay if I was being honest. Our faces weren't in the photo and my lady bits were not in the picture so how could I not be okay with it?

Like fan girl Bella said, it's like he had claimed me. Not only that but he had let everyone know that he was off the market.

That's right ladies, Edward Cullen is off the market.

* * *

 **Leave me a review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/alerts. It really means a lot to know you guys are enjoying this story :)**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own a thing.**

* * *

 **Chapter six: I say "Can you believe it?" as we're lying on the couch, the moment I can see it…yes, yes, I can see it now.**

 **Happy 18** **th** **Birthday to my baby brother SethiebearSwan. I wish I were there to celebrate with you. Xo**

I tweeted it out with a picture Edward took of me last night stuffing my face with birthday cake. Seth would get a big kick out of it and an even bigger kick out of it when the cake Edward helped me order showed up at our childhood home sometime this afternoon.

I was looking forward to next year when I'd actually be able to spoil him rotten. I did have three years of missed birthdays to make up for.

 **BellyButton Love ya, sis. Not the same without you #Nextyearwerepartyinguntilwepassout**

I smiled. Indeed, next year would be a good year.

After he started uploading shirtless pics for all his followers, I decided to hop off and get back to what I was supposed to be doing.

Nick and Dayton had been bickering back and forth about my latest song 'Mine' another song inspired but a certain someone in my life.

A certain someone who has now been in my life for a full month.

And what a month it has been.

Edward is an incredible boyfriend, better than I would've ever expected. He's attentive, sweet, funny, and doesn't mind missing a few hours of sleep to hang out with me.

We spent a lot of our free time together. Between visiting him on set as much as possible—as much as I can without making the media suspicious—and sneaking over to his apartment for dinner dates and make out sessions, there was never a dull moment.

And, Edward also started coming to the studio whenever he managed to sneak away from set early.

The first time he showed up, much like at the bar, I was bobbing around like a dork and having the time of my life. He just stood there with a cute little crooked grin on his face.

Things between Edward and I were moving fast yet it wasn't anything but exciting. I had progressed from giddy crush to falling for him to having fallen for him in a short span of four weeks.

I didn't think it was possible but apparently, it is very much possible.

I compared it to my past two relationships.

With Paul, I never loved him. He was in love with me and he wasn't afraid to tell me so. Yet we had been dating for nearly five and a half months when he said it. At that time, I didn't feel love for him. I felt, I did feel something for him but it wasn't love.

With James, I knew I loved him after a year. We met and he showed me the world, or rather a side of my small town that I never got to see because of the constant lockdown my parents had on me. Each month I felt a little more for him. Our friendship came first and lasted several months, only I started to realize there was more because of other girls trying to force their way into his life. After I allowed myself to acknowledge my crush, it grew more and more by the day.

But with Edward.

What can I say?

It wasn't a slow build up. It hit me all at once but took me four weeks to solve the riddle of what it was.

Love at first sight.

That was the emotion that I had been so confused about.

I understood what it was but I was terrified. I suppose it wasn't a bad terrified considering I didn't run for the hills like I did with Paul but it was still scary.

So soon.

But who dictated what was 'too soon' and what wasn't? It was up to Edward and I to set our pace and that's exactly what we were doing.

"Earth to Bella."

"I agree," I blurted out.

"Oh, yeah? What do you agree on? My idea or his?"

"Er…well, they…um…" I coughed. "Would you look at the time…"

"Nice try, sit your cute butt down and pay attention."

I pouted but sat back down. "Sorry. I was thinking about the song…just in my own way."

"I'm sure you were thinking about a certain British boyfriend…"

I stuck my tongue out, "Maybe."

There were a very limited amount of people who knew Edward and I were an item. That list consisted of Dayton, Nick, and several of the people who worked on the set of Edward's movie.

And fan girls.

Well, no. they knew he was with someone—there has been nothing but talk about it since he posted the picture of our legs—but they don't know who it was exactly.

Some suspected it was Tanya again, others figured it was Jessica because it would be easy to date someone you have to see every day.

It was amusing to see fans dissecting every ounce of his behavior, every inch of that picture, for some sort of clue.

Part of me wanted to show them just who he belonged to, the possessive side of me. Even the sane part of me liked the idea of not having to hide anything but my reasons for wanting privacy still stood.

"I'm surprised we haven't finished this song up with him being your muse and all."

"How do you know he's the muse for this song?" I teased.

"Hmm, well the lines you have so far leave very little room to argue."

Too true.

Still I stuck my tongue out at him again.

We didn't get much done in studio today. For the last few days, most of our time has been devoted to finishing 'Mine'. The rest of my album was done, all record and polished—or so I hear. I haven't heard the finished products yet.

But this damn song.

I blame it on the fact that Edward's getting busier and busier with filming. In three weeks' time, he'd be leaving New York to fly to another location to film. He says it should only take a couple weeks but you can never be a hundred percent sure.

I was bummed but I understood. Still, it was bound to be interesting to see how a couple weeks of separation fairs on us. It's like our first real test.

Speaking of separations, we still haven't talked about what we were going to do once he finished filming all together. He lived in LA and was only in town for shooting. Would he go back once all was done?

I added it to my list of things to talk about.

Tonight was an early night for me, at least that's what it was supposed to be. Tomorrow afternoon, I had my very first photoshoot with a real professional photographer.

I was terrified.

And excited, definitely excited.

The plan was to get a great night's sleep so that the dark circles under my eyes lessened, that way I'd save myself a scolding from the makeup artist, but that's the thing about plans—they don't' always go the way you want them too.

I must get sleep, lots of it.

Ha, as if I see that happening anytime in the foreseeable future.

I got home around seven thirty. After having a light dinner of Mac and Cheese, I showered and slipped into bed. But it was a no go. No matter what position I laid in, no matter how little noise there was, and no matter how comfortable I was, I still couldn't fall asleep.

I'll admit, it probably didn't help that I had given up on just lying in the dark and switched to entertaining myself on Tumblr and Twitter.

 **Seth Swan SethiebearSwan**

 **BellyButton, you rock! This cake is huge, I'll be eating for days. #bestbigsister**

 **SethiebearSwan told you, you would realize it one day 3**

I was glad my brother was enjoying his cake, and his birthday. I stalked his twitter to see all the dorky pictures that were from his birthday party.

Looks like he had a big blowout on First beach, the beach on the little Indian reservation on the coast. I remember spending so much time at that beach, I have so many fond memories and a few not so pleasant ones.

But I missed it.

I missed Forks.

I vowed I'd go back one day.

I spent nearly two and a half hours switching back and forth between Tumblr and Twitter, reblogging recipes and stalking celebrities. A usual night in the land of Bella Swan.

Rule number one, when you want sleep do not go on any social media sites.

 **Bella Swan BellyButton**

 **Sleep why you no love me? #busydaytomorrow**

By ten, the pictures of Edward were numerous and I started to daydream about my man. By ten thirty, I decided that my little apartment was too empty and that I should surprise my boyfriend at his place.

I still had the key, I had tried to give it back but Edward wanted me to have it—you know, just in case of…stuff. Stuff like this! My little idea of mine seemed to get better and better by the second. Besides, the last time I saw him face to face was two days ago. Two long, miserable days.

I understood and frankly, I had more than enough to keep me busy with my own deadline looming on the horizon. But I still missed him, a lot. Love, I scuffed sarcastically.

Meanwhile, I had no problem with being in love with him.

After finding a small backpack, I threw several necessities into it and packed up my guitar. I threw on my heaviest jacket and bounded down the steps of my apartment to go hail a cab.

It was while waiting on the sidewalk, flagging down a cab, that I realized that in my haste to get to Edward's place, I didn't change out of my shorts. It was November so it wasn't exactly a surprise that it was cold at night, really cold.

I hopped foot to foot for nearly five minutes while I waited for a cab. Finally, when one pulled over to let me in, I threw my shivering ass into the seat and gave the cabbie the address.

Well at least the rest of my plan is genius.

I ended up at Edward's place around eleven, traffic was a bitch of course and it was worse because it was late. But at least I got there in one piece. Damn crazy New York drivers…

There were reporters all over the front door so I snuck in through the garage. I had been placed on Edward's list of approved visitors so all I needed was to flash my ID and the keycard and he opened up the gate.

Edward wasn't home yet. My poor man was working later and later these days. Yesterday, he didn't finish until two am because the director was in a horrible mood and didn't feel confident in any of the scenes they shot.

I did what any good girlfriend did, I waited up for him—at least that was the plan.

I ended up on his comfy cream couch with a small bowl of ice cream—hey, what can I say, it was never too late for Ice Cream—watching old Futurama reruns.

Some odd hours later, I was roused from my slumber by Edward slipping his arms underneath me and hauling me up into his arms.

"Mmm." I groaned, blinking against the harsh light. "Edward?"

"It's me, baby." I felt something touch my forehead—his lips? "Sleep, pretty girl."

"I tried to wait for you," I mumbled, stumbling over my words.

"I can tell," he chuckled. "This is a nice surprise, thank you."

"Mmm, welcome." I pressed a kiss to his neck. "Lemme down, I can walk." I wasn't so sure that was the truth at this point.

But I didn't want Edward to have to carry me halfway across this apartment after he's had a long day at work.

"I got you."

"Thank 'ou."

I swore he was smirking, "My pleasure."

I wasn't lucid for much longer.

Come morning, I was feeling well rested and very hot. That latter reaction was thanks to my very cuddly boyfriend who was using me as a pillow—his arms were wrapped around my body and his head on my boobs. He looked cute but he was also squishing my boobs.

You can see my dilemma.

Wake up someone who really needs the sleep or deal with boob pain?

He's so adorable

But my boobs

I wiggled around a bit and my situation resolved itself. He shifted onto his back, one of his arms still pinned under me and the other was thrown over his head.

Ah, much better.

I stretched my arms above my head after pulling myself into a sitting position.

I swear I get a better nights rest in Edward's bed than in my own. It's weird too because I used to never sleep well with anyone else. I'm a bed hog, at least that's why my ex always said. I like stretching out, what can I say? Edward didn't seem to mind though, unless him wrapping himself around me was his way of trying to stay on the bed.

Very well could be.

I giggled at the thought.

I left Edward sleeping in bed, poor guy deserved it, and padded into the bathroom to freshen up. I brushed my teeth and splashed some water over my face but ended up just jumping in his shower so that I could make my hair presentable—even though I did know that they'd most likely stuff me in a chair and fix it anyway.

When I was done, Edward was still snoring face down in bed. I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before going to rummage through his fridge for some breakfast.

Like every boy, he was up as soon as the smell of bacon reached the bedroom.

I should've expected it but I had my headphones in as I cooked so I didn't hear him until his arms wrapped around me.

"Good Morning," he chuckled.

"Morning," I smiled. "Sleep well."

"I did, yes. I think it's thanks to a certain brunette."

"You're welcome." I said, leaning back against him. "I sleep so well here."

"So stay."

I laughed, thinking he was joking at first but his face was completely serious.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He confirmed. "I was going to ask you to stay here when I left anyway. I don't really like your apartment, it's in a shady part…"

"I've lived there for four years, nothing's…er…really happened." Save for a few car thefts and burglaries—but not in my building, it was the one next door.

"It would ease my worry."

I pondered the idea.

"And," he continued. "We'd be able to spend more time together before I have to fly out."

How could I say no to that logic?

"Is this…Are you asking me to move in for good or just for now—till you get back I mean." I questioned.

"Well, I kinda want it to be for good." He stated. "As in when I get back, we'll still live together."

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

It was an honest question.

We had been together for a month exactly, known each other for five weeks now. And here we were, possibly moving in together and…in love.

Oh if my parents can see me now.

They thought my relationship with James progressed too fast.

I wonder what they'd think of this one.

"Is there really such a thing?" he asked. "If two people feel right then it's right. Do you feel like this is too much? I can slow down, it's just with you…I just see it all, I want it all. I'm so—mfph."

I jumped him, couldn't help it.

Edward caught me, stumbling back slightly, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly.

I pressed kisses to every inch of his face and then whispered, "Yes, I'll move in with you."

I don't think I've ever seen Edward smile brighter.

I drank it in.

Well for about 2.5 seconds. Then Edward crashed his lips against mine and that was all I could focus on. Our tongues collided, and I had never been more thankful that I had brushed my teeth before I decided to start making breakfast. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue wrestled with mine, neither winning but both trying hard.

When we had to pull away, I gazed at Edward's face, panting hard. His eyes were hooded and dark, the look enough to turn even the toughest woman into a quivering mess.

I wanted him.

Now.

But it didn't happen because just as fast as the moment was created, it was shattered by smoke filling our noses. The bacon was burning.

"Shit!" I hissed, jumping down from the counter.

I rushed over and turned the pan off.

"Sorry I distracted you."

"Such a crime," I sighed, sadly. "I should be arrested for ruining bacon."

Edward chuckled and hip bumped me out of the way so that he could make us some fresh bacon. I was grounded from bacon duty, his words not mine.

We made breakfast together. Edward wasn't half bad at making bacon and toast. Ha. No but really, he was really helpful and I had fun making food with him, even if he really didn't know much about cooking. He was a very good student.

"So you'll really move in with me?"

"I wouldn't say yes only to take it back." I said, poking my tongue out at him. "I really want to."

"God it's going to be so good to come home and be able to cuddle you."

"My cuddle demands still stand," I teased.

"I better learn how to make a great breakfast then." He grinned. "I was thinking about taking some cooking classes. They look fun."

"I'm so going to buy you one of those ruffled pink aprons."

He groaned.

But my mind was already running wild with the thought. Edward wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and my apron. Edward wearing nothing BUT the apron.

It was my turn to groan.

After we finished breakfast, or lunch—the time really had escaped us—we both hurried up to get dressed for our day. Well, I was dressed. I just had to find my phone and my shoes, which was an easy enough hunt.

I left before Edward.

I was going to take a cab but Edward handed me a pair of keys and then led me down the garage, which was apparently all his. At least the second level of it.

The keys he handed me were to a very expensive looking silver Porsche. It was one of his babies and he wanted me to take it so that I could get to and from places at my own pace.

I tried to refuse it but deep down inside, I really wanted to try her out. She looked like she went fast. The idea excited me but I couldn't exactly speed down the busy New York streets.

After much persuasion, aka kissing, I accepted the ride for today.

The Porsche really was a nice ride, so smooth and sleek and fast. I wanted one myself, in a dark midnight blue. I wonder how much this car went for.

I arrived at Clearwater studios much faster, and in style, thanks to my new borrowed ride. Of course, I didn't think about the fact that Angela would be gaping at me like a fish out of water when she saw me step out of said vehicle.

Still haven't told her about Edward and I.

"Um…please don't tell me you stole that."

"Yeah, I did, hope you don't mind," I commented dryly.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just…that's a…damn."

"It's a Porsche," I shrugged.

"Not just a Porsche," she looked at me scandalized. "Bella, that's the newest Porsche. The 918 spyder, everyone wants one but they're only making a handful of them. It costs nearly a million dollars."

Oh

Wow.

Damn.

I figured it was expensive but nearly a million…whoa.

"Where did you get it?"

I flushed, "It's my boyfriend's car."

"James?"

I scowled. "No."

"Who?"

"I'd rather not talk about it outside," I whispered, looking around.

I didn't have to tell her twice. She practically dragged me through the big glass double doors and into the elevator.

"You have 80 floors, spill."

And so I did.

I told her about how Edward and I met, how even at the beginning I could feel it was going to be something big, how we talked for days and how I fell more and more for him as the minutes ticked by…and of course how I'm now living with him.

Angela looked as if I had grown several extra sets of arms, for all of five seconds. Then she squealed happily.

"Do you know what this means for your career? You're dating THEE Edward Cullen. He's Hollywood's golden boy."

I shook my head, "There's a reason why we haven't gone out. I don't want the publicity for it."

"But you want to claim him," she sang.

"But I plan on waiting, until after I make a name for myself."

"You know that no matter what, you'll always be more popular because of him." She pointed out. "He's been in business longer. He's built up such a fan base that anyone he dates will always be looked at because of him—whether they be a doctor, teacher, or another celebrity."

I sighed, that was what I was afraid of. "But at least they won't think I got my career because of him."

She pursed her lips, "True, very true."

"I just like how it's between us. I'm not saying I'll never step outside with him but we're content right now."

"I'll leave it be, for now." She agreed. "Just know that it's a great marketing tool."

I made an ugly face.

I didn't like the idea of my relationship being used that way but the way Angela had put it, it would be regardless of coming out now or in a few months.

"No ugly faces, it's a happy day…a very happy day," she added winking. "You're first photoshoot, you move in with a man you love. How could you be down?"

She had me there.

I couldn't, it was impossible.

My photographer was Leah Clearwater. She freelanced for all the big magazines out there and was highly sought after. I briefly saw her at Emmett's charity event but she was one of the ones who escaped before Emmett could formally introduce us.

She was very nice though, and God was she pretty. She had long silky black hair and tanned skin, her brown eyes were darker than mine yet pulled you in when you met them. Don't even get me started on her body, curvy and filled out in all the right places.

She could be a model and yet she chose to stay behind the camera.

"Bella! It's wonderful to meet you, darling." She kissed both of my cheeks. "I'm excited to work with you."

"S-same," I stuttered. "This is such an honor…I'm just…thank you so much!"

"Pleasure is all mine, dear. I always jump at the chance to take pictures of gorgeous gals."

I blushed.

"Are you ready to get started?"

I nodded quickly.

Angela and Leah stayed talking in the main room while Cheryl escorted me into the back to get my hair and makeup down. I was poked, prodded, buffed and polished for at least a half hour—if not longer—before she finally let me up.

I ogled myself in the mirror as she went to fetch my first dress for the shoot.

My makeup wasn't overly done, it was actually much like I did normally for myself only it looked better somehow. My eyes were dark and smoky, my brown eyes popping far more. My cheeks were filled with color, both from the light blush she used and my own excitement, and my lips—easily my favorite part—were fully and pouty and coated in a bright ruby red stain.

My hair, which was naturally curly, was straightened and then curled against to make my ringlets looser. It framed my face beautifully and tumbled down my back gently. I felt elegant, classy, much like a princess.

And the feeling only amplified when I put the dress on.

The gown was a soft pink ruffled ball gown that flared out around me. It was strapless and the bodice was a mixture of gold silver and light pink sequins, just under my bust was a silver belt that traveled all the way around.

I really felt like a princess.

"Oh, Bella," Ang gasped. "You look so good, honey."

I smiled softly, my hands sliding down my dress covered body. "I feel so good."

"Alice knew." Leah smirked.

"Alice?"

"Alice McCarty, she provided the dresses for this shoot. She's never failed me."

Remind me to thank Alice.

And buy every dress she's ever made when I have enough money.

"Come, darling. Let's get the show on the road."

"Waiiit," Angela yelled.

"Let her get into place first," Leah chimed, pulling me toward my backdrop. My backdrop resembled that of the inside of a castle, or at least what I would imagine they look like. "Perfect."

"So, how do I do this? Do I just strike a pose…?" now comes the hard part.

"Act naturally."

"Natural but Elegant." Angela added, giggling.

"Natural but Elegant," I mused.

You can do this, Bella.

Come on.

Natural

And

Elegant.

"Perhaps this will help," Leah nodded to Angela. Angela clapped excitedly and rushed over to the IPod dock. She messed around with it for a while and then suddenly, the room was filled with sound.

But not just any sound.

No, it was my freaking song.

I gasped, my hands flying up to my mouth, as I listened to what I sounded like post studio.

" _There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles."_

I sounded so…so good.

More than that, I felt good.

All the hard work, the years upon years of sneaking around behind my parents back to learn how to play the guitar and then even more years of learning to write my own music. All the blood, sweat, and tears—definitely tears—that went into this moment…

" _This night is sparkling don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you.."_

…it was all worth it.

My dream, the dream I've had since I was a little girl, had come true.

* * *

 **Go Bella! She's worked so hard for this :3**

 **Leave me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Chapter 7 is here. As usual I want to thank those of you who took the time to review/alert/favorite this story. It means a lot! :)**

 **~WARNING~ Some sweet sweet lovin is present in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

 **Chapter seven: And you took me by surprise, you said "I'll never leave you alone. You said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine.**

The photoshoot went incredibly well.

The background music that they played, which I demanded be Enchanted on repeat, made it easy to get into 'character'. Much like with my songwriting, I didn't think about it. I just acted.

Leah said I was doing extremely well for my shoot and hardly had to correct me at all. She offered a few suggestions, positon your hand that way or stare intently this way, but for the most part left me to my own devices.

I went through several wardrobe changes, all of which consisted of big puffy dresses in a range of colors. Each dress made me feel gorgeous and I couldn't help but twirl around the room while Leah adjusted set.

Of course, during that time I also had Angela spam pictures of me on my IPhone because I couldn't pass up the chance to share this with friends online.

 **Bella Swan BellyButton**

 **I feel like a princess. #EnchantedPromo**

 **Seth Swan SethiebearSwan**

 **You are a princess. That's my sister, be jealous. #Soproudofyou**

I smiled widely.

My little brother was the only one in my family to support my dreams and he's taken so much shit for it. Still, his loyalty has never wavered.

 **Edward Cullen E_Cullen**

 **You look gorgeous, always do.**

My grin widened.

I'm sure all his fans were going insane right now, they usually were—I should know since I'm still in that circle, fan girl Bella still has sites dedicated to him.

I just loved that he supported me, as publicly as we were comfortable with at the moment.

"Ready, Bella? We're almost wrapped up here."

"Aw, really?" I pouted, not wanting this experience to end.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again next weekend for the full shoot."

"Full shoot?"

"Oh!" Angela smacked her forehead. "I forgot to tell you. We still need stills for your full album booklet—each song, the cover and the back. Leah was pressed for time today so we rescheduled for next weekend."

I clapped happily.

At least I'd be able to do this again soon.

The photoshoot ended far sooner than I would've liked but… _oh my God_ …I got to keep the dresses. All of them, all six of them. I nearly passed out when Leah told them to load them into my car.

Alice wanted me to have them because she knew that I would not only look amazing in them but she knew I'd fall in love with them.

I loved that girl and I planned to give her the biggest kiss when I could.

These dresses were amazing, and no doubt very expensive, and now they were mine.

AH!

"Get used to it," Angela grinned. "Many designers will started sending you clothing soon enough. Its great marketing for them, an idol wearing their design…talk about orders for days."

What girl could turn down free clothing?

Angela had to follow me back to Edwa—scratch that—my new place because all the dresses wouldn't fit into my little borrowed car. She seemed as excited about that as I did about the dresses. I knew my manager, she was a secret Edward fan and was hoping to meet him.

I made a mental note to invite Angela over when Edward had the time.

She marveled at his—our—apartment much like I did upon my first time seeing it.

"This place is beautiful, not too big but not too small. Great view."

I nodded. "View is the best part, at night especially."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" she wondered as I grabbed us both a glass of juice.

"For?" I wondered.

"For being his girlfriend, his live in girlfriend."

"Oh." I shrugged. "It feels right. When did you move in with Ben?"

"After we got engaged," she responded. "Which was four months after we met."

"Four months."

And I thought Edward and I moved fast.

"What can I say? You can't help love."

"Touché."

You really couldn't.

"To love!" Angela giggled, holding up her glass of juice.

I grinned, "To love!"

Angela left a short while later after giving me an update of my schedule. So far, the only thing added was another photoshoot and a release date for my album—an album that was still one song short.

December 15th

Six weeks away.

Yikes.

Yay.

Both of those, always both of those.

To distract myself from worry, I took my new dresses and went to Edward's closet to see if he had any space. He did but barely. The boy had more clothes than I did.

Perks of being a celebrity.

I wonder what my closet would look like when I actually had the funds.

We'd probably need a bigger closet between the two of us.

After making the dresses fit, I decided that I would head to my apartment and pack up my things. There really was no hurry but this was my only day off—or rather half day at work.

I picked up some boxes from the closet market and then got to work packing up my little place. Caleb came with me, reason being he's the only one with an SUV that I know of.

I'd only have to make one trip with his car as opposed to the several hundred trips if I borrowed the beautiful little Porsche.

Not that I had that much anyway. All of the furniture either came with the apartment or belonged to James. I had no desire to take it with me and my landlord was all for keeping the apartment furnished.

In the end, all I wanted to take with me fit into four big boxes.

I let my keys with my landlord, who was more gracious about my impromptu move than I would've thought she would've been, and left with Caleb.

To my new life.

Same life, really. It just felt completely different, in only the best ways of course.

I thanked Caleb for all his hard work by rewarding him with a home cooked meal. He tried to tell me it wasn't necessary but I'm pushy and wouldn't let him leave until he relaxed a bit.

After lunch, I unpacked my clothing in Edward's closet. Thanks to the help of my dresses, my side looked much fuller than it should.

Sigh, I love those dresses.

I have no shame to admit that I put one of them on again, the short ruffly green one, and danced around the house while I put things away. Naturally, it didn't take long to find a place for all my things, I didn't even have to move much of Edward's stuff around because like me he didn't have an overabundance of things.

Probably because this isn't his main home. He lives in LA most of the time and when he's not there he's in London. I imagine most of his things are in London, it makes it easier for someone to check in on them because his family was there.

I was oddly excited to meet his family.

He talked about them so much, I felt as if I knew them already, and I could tell that he missed them incredibly. The last time he had been home was last year, the last time he had seen anyone from his family was nearly eight months ago.

I know how it feels to a degree. Unlike Edward, my family didn't support me but that didn't stop me from missing them. I hadn't seen anyone in four years though I was lucky enough to talk to Seth nearly every day.

Sometimes I wish things had gone differently but then shook it away because even though things weren't as perfect as I wished they could be, they were pretty damn perfect.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from myself, I planted myself on the bench of Edward's baby grand piano and let the world of music distract me.

Best distraction.

Second best distraction, actually.

Edward was easily taking over first place.

And that's where the man in question found me some odd hours later.

I had done other things throughout the day but I always found myself back at the piano, playing the same chorus over and over again willing more to come to me.

" _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine. Yeah, yeah, do you believe it?"_

And repeat.

"What an amazing sight," Edward remarked as he watched me from the doorframe.

"Welcome home!" I grinned, happily.

"Thank you." He said, pushing off the frame and coming to sit beside me. "You look stunning, Love."

"I feel it," I smiled. "This dress is amazing."

"The dress just adds to what's already there."

I blushed as one of his cool hands came up to cup my cheek. "You're going to make me have a big head."

"It's only fair since you do the same to me."

"Perv."

"Who said I was talking about that head?" he smirked.

"Puhlease, we both know I'm right." He couldn't fool me. Not with that smoldering look in his eyes.

"Partly," he allowed.

"Fully." I corrected.

"And if I admit you're completely, right?"

"Good boys get rewards." I winked, hopping up.

"You're abso-fucking-lutely right."

I snickered and danced away from his grasp, "I knew it."

He caught me quickly and twirled me around so that I was facing him.

Gah, that look.

Whenever I look in his eyes, I felt it go straight to my heart—making it beat rapidly in my chest. He was looking at me with such love, such adoration. I stroked his cheek, sighing happily.

"Is it possible to be this happy?" I wondered more to myself than anyone.

"I know what you mean."

"We're crazy, huh?"

"If crazy feels like this, I'll gladly take it, any day."

I grinned, "Same."

I just worried…

All my relationships in the past have crashed and burned and I didn't want this one going that way. Edward meant more to me than any other guy I've ever been with. I had a feeling things ending badly between us might just kill me.

"Don't."

"What?" I blinked, confused.

"I can see it in your eyes, you're scared."

"I just don't want—"

"Don't think about it, it won't happen." He promised. "I don't care if we're still 'fresh', five months from now—two years from now, I'll still feel the same for you."

"You don't know that," I whispered.

He cupped my cheeks and made me look up at him. "I'll never leave you, Bella. I can't. You came into my life such a short time again and yet you've changed everything irreversibly. Getting to see you smile every day, hear you laugh, all your witty comments—I love it, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Don't cry, Bella.

Don't cry.

I did the next best thing to let my emotions out. I attacked him with my lips. He was momentarily stunned at my sudden assault but quickly relaxed and pushed his lips back against mine with just as much intensity.

"Take me to bed," I moaned

I didn't need to tell him twice.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him. I'm afraid I was a bit of a distraction on our way to the bedroom, I couldn't keep my lips off him—any part of him. I alternated from brushing my lips across his own, his cheeks, his neck—that was my favorite spot.

We bumped into walls several times on our journey.

I would've laughed had I not been preoccupied with being a vampire—his makeup artist was going to kill me in the morning.

So worth it.

We made it to the bedroom.

Edward let me down and I giggled as I bounced on the bed slightly. Edward stood at the end of the bed, staring at me with hooded Jade eyes. Never breaking eye contact, he whipped his black t-shirt over his head and I licked my lips.

Before Edward could climb on top of me, I sat up and ran my hands down his chest, all the way down to the patch of brown hair that led into his low hung jeans.

Leaning forward, I pressed a kiss on his hip. He groaned and my eyes flashed up to his while my fingers make quick work of his button and zipper.

I kept eye contact with him and let my hands push down first his jeans and then his tight boxers. Only after he had kicked his jeans and boxers away did I dare to look down at him.

His cock stood at attention, looking hard and so very think.

Probably not the best time to compare him to exs, but he was far bigger—far longer—than anything I was used to.

I shivered in anticipation as I wrapped my hand around him, gently squeezing.

"You don't have to, baby."

I wanted to.

Instead of voicing this, I simply leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his head.

He sucked in a breath as I continued my kissing. I'll admit, I was being a bit of a tease. I was taking my time with him, slowly kissing every inch of his hard cock and occasionally turning my head to kiss his thighs.

I didn't let my torture go on to long. Just as I knew he was getting desperate for more contact, I took his head into my mouth and bobbed my head.

Edward groaned and thrust his hips forward, pushing more of him into my mouth. We both moaned at this. I let him pump slowly into my mouth a few more times before I pulled back and dragged my tongue from base to tip, letting my tongue pay a little more attention to the sensitive tip.

Edward shuttered.

"Does it feel good, baby?" I asked him as I pulled back to pump his slick cock with my hands. Up down, up down, twisting my wrist this way and that.

"So fucking good." He groaned, throwing his head back.

"Ah, ah, look at me." I demanded. "Or I'll stop."

Edward's eyes met mine.

"Good boy." I smirked, kissing his leaking head again.

This time, as I went down again, I let my eyes stay in his. It was such a turn on to watch his face contort in pleasure as I sucked on him and massaged his balls.

Soon, it was too much for me and I let my hand slip under the dress and into my panties.

Edward pulled away abruptly and my eyes snapped open.

"My turn." He huskily whispered.

He made quick work of the zipper on the back of my dress and as soon as I was free of it, he gently pushed me back so I was lying flat on my back. But he didn't join me, he stayed where he was and stared down at me.

I shifted, biting my lip.

I know I didn't have the best body out there.

God knows I didn't even compare to some of the woman he had done films with in the past.

I was small and soft, my boobs weren't double D's but rather on the small side. A handful, if anything. The one thing I did pride myself on was my butt, it was nice and firm and…bubbly.

"Beautiful," Edward whispered, finally covering my body with his. "Every fucking inch of you, love."

I gave him a soft smile.

His lips met mine, only briefly—too brief if you ask me—before they started their slow descent down my body.

His mouth and his hands were on to separate speeds. His fingers brushed over my body faster, leaning me a squirming tingly mess, but they got to the promise land faster and wasted no time in slipping into my panties.

His mouth took it's time. Gently kissing and sucking every inch of skin on its way down. He paid extra attention to my chest, moving his head back and forth between each nipple making sure each hardened peak wasn't feeling left out.

Talk about sensory overload.

His lips on my breast, his fingers rubbing between my wet lips.

I was a panting, writhing, mess.

"More." I begged, arching my hips up.

Edward slipped a finger inside me, pumping it a few times before he added another. My hips moved of their own accord and my fingers fisted in the soft sheets beside me.

"I want to taste you."

Oh, God.

"Please." I pleaded.

"Would you like that, love? Would you like me to taste you?"

I nodded, bucking up into him.

Edward's lips left my breasts and his fingers left me. I cried out, desperate for my release. Edward hooked his thumbs in my pink panties and he pulled them down, tossing them over his shoulder before he spread my legs.

"What a view," he murmured

I looked down.

Edward situated between my legs, so close to where I wanted him, wasn't something that would ever leave my memories.

I wouldn't let it.

"So wet," he continued, letting his fingers go back to their gentle teasing.

"Edward," I panted. "Please."

"With pleasure, love," he smirked.

And boy did he give me what I so desperately wanted.

His mouth and fingers worked in perfect synch to bring me to toward my end, and let me tell you it was coming at me fast. The best part, like I did with him earlier, he made sure that we stayed eyes locked. If I dared to look away for even a second he would stop.

"Mmm, you taste good." He groaned, lapping at me.

His voice, unf.

He was too much.

And all mine.

"All yours."

I didn't realize I said that aloud.

"And you're mine," he growled, pushing his fingers harder within me. "Come for me, Love. Let it go, baby. C'mon."

I gasped, clawing at the sheets, as the coil in my stomach tightened to the point of pain before releasing. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed into me, making me shake and writhe. Edward stayed between my legs, holding my hips down and lapping me through my orgasm.

"E-Edward," I cried out.

"Yes," he moaned.

I collapsed back against the bed, groaning.

Best orgasm, ever.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come for me," Edward purred, kissing my lips. I could taste myself yet it wasn't as bad as one would think.

"Mmm," I moaned against his mouth, pulling him closer. I loved the feeling of his skin on mine.

"Can I make love to you, Bella?"

Smiling softly, I nodded.

He reached over my head, into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. Together, we rolled it on his hard cock. I would've loved to feel him bare inside me but since I hadn't been on anything since my last breakup with James, it wasn't going to happen this time around.

Although, deep down inside me—not as deep as I'd like to admit—the idea of having kids with Edward was exciting.

But it wasn't the right time.

"So beautiful," Edward whispered, pushing my hair away from my face.

I smiled and reached up to touch his face.

His eyes were burning again, the lust was definitely there but there was another emotion that nearly overtook it. I was sure that it was the same emotion that was in my own eyes.

Love.

Edward settled himself between my legs, still keeping us as tightly pressed together as possible. He only pulled back slightly to rub his hard head against my slick lips.

He looked up at me again, to make sure that I was okay with this. And I was, more than okay with it actually. I smiled in encouragement.

He pushed in slowly, stretching my depths. When he was fully seated inside me, he gave me a few moments to get comfortable with his size before he started to pull back out.

There was nothing fast about this.

It was slow and tender and filled with so much emotion.

His forehead lay on mine and our eyes stayed connected as he pulled out only to push back into my quivering body.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Yes," I moaned, clutching at his back tighter.

He groaned and captured my lips with his.

We moved together, both our lips and our hips. Soon enough, that coil was tightening, and we were moving faster against one another. And then, he slipped his hand down between us and rubbed my little sensitive bundle of nerves.

I couldn't hold on.

"Edward," I cried out arching up. He pushed harder, faster. My mouth opened again but nothing came out. And then it hit. My body shuttered and my eyes nearly rolled back in my head at the force of it.

"Bella." he grunted following after me.

Was it possible to be so fucking tired and yet still want more?

I don't think I would ever get enough of him.

I feared he awoke a beast inside me.

"I love you," it came out before I could stop it. I was deliriously happy and so tired yet I meant what I said. "I, I mean it." I yawned.

"I love you too."

And in that moment, I didn't think that there was any way I could be happier.

I grinned sleepily at him, his answer grin was just as wide.

Edward's alarm woke us both up at four am.

Neither of us were ready to get up, sadly for him he had no choice. For a while, I almost thought I'd be able to fall back asleep but it wasn't the same without him beside me.

I decided I'd get up and make him a quick breakfast while he showered.

Perks of living with him, I could steal all the shirts of his I wanted.

And I definitely planned to take advantage of that. I slipped on his t-shirt from last night and went to go make breakfast. I wasn't hungry when I started cooking but afterwards I definitely was. Early breakfast for me as well it would seem.

"What are you doing up?"

"My roommate is noisy," I joked, passing him a plate. "I'll probably go back to sleep later. I'm up now."

"Sorry," he smiled, sadly.

"It's okay, really. I'll get used to it soon enough. Trust me, you won't even be able to wake me before five in a few days."

"Do you work today?"

"Studio at noon, Diner at six." I pouted. I wished more than anything that Edward and I could have a few days to just hide out and enjoy each other.

"How about an early lunch with me?" he asked.

My eyes lit up, "Do I get to watch you film?"

"If you arrive before eleven, yes."

I clapped happily.

The work that it took to make a movie was intriguing to me, almost as intriguing as watching two people essentially transform into something they're not.

"I guess I'll see you on set in a few hours." He chuckled. "Love you."

I gasped. "It wasn't a dream."

"Making love or the declarations?"

"Declarations."

"No, that was very real and very cute." He said, pulling me in for a quick peck. "Do you regret it?"

I shook my head, "No. I was just way to out of it to remember."

He smirked, clearly pleased with himself.

"I love you, you dork," I giggled. "Have a good day on set."

"I love you too, pretty girl. See you at lunch."

With one more quick kiss, he was gone.

After cleaning up our breakfast, I tried to go to sleep but sleep was evading me. Giving up on that, I found myself in front of the TV watching Food Network.

Just like the night before, however, I always found myself wandering back to his piano. This time, I had a goal. Finish that song before I had to go into the studio at noon.

I let the music surround me, let myself get completely lost in it.

 _"...Hold on, we can make it last. Hold on, never turn back. You made a rebel of a careless man's careless man's careful daughter...You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now...And I can see it, yea yea...I can see it now..."_

* * *

 ***Peeks out from behind hands* It has been a loooong time since I wrote any sort of smut so I hope it wasn't too terrible xD**

 **Leave me a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all your support, means the world to me :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own a thing**

* * *

 **Chapter eight: You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.**

 **Emmett McCarty MonkeyMan**

 **Are you ready for the next big star? Enchanted hits air in 5. #Tunein #BellaSwan #Enchanted**

"I'm so ready for this!" Seth said, clapping his hands together.

"I see you're throwing a party of your own," I said, humored.

"It's a Bella Swan support party!"

"He just uses any excuse to party," his friend, Jared, joked popping his head into frame. "Gratz though, Bella."

I beamed, "Thank you."

Today was the day, my song was being released on the air. I thought it would be a fairly quiet affair, sans for the fact that I'd probably be squealing loudly during the whole song. Turns out, I was wrong.

Emmett wanted this to be huge for me. So he got in touch with Edward, who he found out was my boyfriend through Angela, and together they planned a small little party for me.

I use the word little very loosely considering there were more than a handful of people here and several familiar yet unfamiliar faces.

Let's see.

There was Lauren and Jessica who since Edward managed to get half the day off decided to tag along. Then we had Lauren's boyfriend, Tyler. He was actually a pretty cool guy who worked as a DJ in one of the hottest clubs in New York.

Emmett came, naturally. With him he brought Nick and Dayton, both expected for this kind of party. Plus we had Rosalie freaking Hale in my apartment looking so gorgeous it hurt. Her brother, thee Jasper Whitlock-yeah the extremely successful director!, came with as well.

I wasn't so sure why they came at first but apparently, they were in a meeting with Emmett and he just invited them to tag along. I kinda wondered if he paid them to be here but that was silly.

Wasn't it?

Edward's longtime friend—and also one of my other celebrity crushes—, Jacob black, was also here and staying with us for a few days might I add.

Our entire kitchen was covered in treats and the rest of the apartment was covered in banners, streamers, and balloons. There was even a poster of my enchanted photoshoot, which I would be keeping for the rest of my life. You'd think I was having a birthday party but oh no, this was so much better.

"Three minutes!" Emmett announced.

"This is so exciting," I sighed, happily.

"It always is at first," Rosalie smiled. "Thanks for letting me crash your party by the way."

"Thanks for coming," I rushed out, looking at her with what I'm sure are stars in my eyes.

"Emmett and Edward are always talking about you so I figured I should meet you."

"You know Edward?"

Of course she knows Edward. She's famous, duh.

She laughed, "Yeah we go back years. He's a real sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? Are you sure this is Edward we're talking about?" her brother, Jasper, laughed.

"Hey, I'm the sweetest and we all know it," Edward smirked. "Don't be jealous, Jazz."

Both Rosalie and I rolled our eyes as Jasper seized Edward in a headlock. Jasper only held dominance for a couple seconds before Edward managed to break out of it and pull him into one.

"Boys."

"Right," I giggled.

"Bella, introduce me to your lovely friend," Seth's friend, Quil, gaped as he stared at Rose through the camera.

"Not even in your dreams," Jared chuckled, pushing him away. "Hey, baby. Jared Jr at your service."

Rosalie looked amused.

I shook my head at them.

"Two minutes!" Emmett bellowed.

I beamed.

 **Bella Swan BellyButton**

 **Almost time! I'm so excited for this. Enchanted**

I wasn't the only one using my twitter to get the message across. Emmett, of course, was doing the same but I was surprised to see that even Rosalie was working her magic for me. Edward wanted to but it would look suspicious, especially since he keeps posting pictures of his mysterious girl on his twitter and Instagram.

 **Rosalie Hale TheIceQueen**

 **So stoked to hear BellyButton's song Enchanted. McCarty's been getting me pumped for days now #Enchanted #Checkitoutnow**

I could die happily in this moment.

In fact, I think fangirl Bella's done just that. Poor thing overloaded on too much celebrity hotness in her house—she really hasn't had the time to cool down in days thanks to a certain green eyed celebrity.

"Alright folks, welcome back from our commercial break." The room went silent. "Yall are in for a treat in just a few moments. We have the first look at McCarty records newest signee's song. Bella Swan is her name and trust me, she definitely lives up to it. Just check out her promo pic—it'll be up on our site in just a moment. Anyway, without further ado, open up your ears and enjoy 'Enchanted'."

"Woooo!" my brother yelled before the song even began.

I did a little dance in my seat.

" _There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles, same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you…"_

It reduced me to tears, just like during my photoshoot.

I was on the actual radio right now, on several stations.

I keep thinking that these feelings can never be topped but then things like this happen and it just drives me further and makes me even happier. Surely, ones of these days I'd just bust from all the happiness.

" _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet youuuu."_

"It's so sweet," Jessica crooned. "Edward, you lucky dog."

I flushed.

"What can I say? I'm great inspiration." He winked at me.

"Why do you put up with that, Bella?" Lauren asked. "I'd go insane. Cocky brit."

I laughed. "He's not so bad."

"In bed you mean."

"SSSSSSSH," Seth grumbled. "Trying to enjoy the song, not have nightmares."

"Your brother is adorable."

Seth's cheeks filled with color.

" _And this is me praying that_ , _this was the very first page, not where the story line ends, my thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon. I was enchanted to meet you. Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you_."

Edward and I made eye contact and he smiled widely at me, mouthing 'Only you'.

"Aw," Rosalie whispered.

I flushed, looking down at my hands.

I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now.

" _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you kneeeeww. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you!"_

The final lines of the song played out.

And then everyone broke out into applause.

I smiled widely, still blushing.

"WOOO THAT'S MY SISTER."

"You go girl. That rocked!"

"Seriously, that was really good. Can't wait for the rest of your album."

"That was Bella Swan with her song Enchanted. Don't forget to look for her album which is said to hit stores around Christmas."

"I'll sure be picking up a copy," his cohost squealed.

"I did it!" I cheered.

The applause started again.

 **Bella Swan BellyButton**

 **I feel so incredible right now. Just hearing it on the radio…it blows me away. #feelingblessed #feelingloved #somuchsupporttoday**

Though the biggest part of the day was over, the party didn't end. Sure, my brother and his friends said goodbye for now and ended our Skype call but those here in my apartment stayed and ate up the food, talked.

It was great.

I got to know Rosalie much better.

She was the coolest chick I had ever met. Despite her looks, and what magazines had always said about her, she wasn't a bitch. She was sweet, funny, but not afraid to stand up for not only herself but what she believed in.

If that made her a bitch, that sucks but it is how Hollywood is sometimes.

I learned that she met Edward back in his vampire movie days, she played his sister actually but I hadn't recognized her because in the film she was a brunette. That and her face has matured a lot since she was in her teens.

They were best friends, that's it. Rosalie was sure to make me understand that there was nothing between them, never was and never will be.

"He's a cute, don't get me wrong. He's just not my type."

"He is cute," I sighed, dreamily staring at my beau.

"None of that, its girl time." she giggled. "You're drooling."

"Can't help it." I snickered. "Besides, I see you sneaking glances at Jacob."

She flushed bright red.

"Ha, knew it!"

She had been eyeing Jacob all evening. Jacob, unfortunately, was too busy making eyes at all the food on the counters to really notice her.

"Sssh,"

"You're secret is safe with me." I promised. "But tell me something. Why not just go after him? You're you."

"You can have all the looks in the world and still have shit confidence when it comes to guys."

Huh, never thought of it that way. I suppose that was very true.

Although, girls were always bringing themselves down. They were their own worst enemies. Trust me, I would know better than anyone. Being surrounded by gorgeous modelesque girls all day would be a killer on anyone's self-esteem.

"He's single," I said, wiggling my brows at her. "And looking to mingle."

"Don't do that," she giggled. "You dork."

I grinned. "But seriously, I heard him talking to Edward about it last night."

"I'll think about it, cupid."

"I'm horrid at playing matchmaker, just an fyi."

"So if it all goes south, I'm coming after you."

I gave her a horrified look.

She simply threw her head back and laughed.

"You…ugh…"

But I was in love with Ms. Hale already.

Before all this started, I had zero girlfriends. There were girls at work who were nice enough but no one ever really took the time to get to know me or even invite me out to go dancing after work.

It was nice to think that maybe now, I'd have some.

"We're going to get along so well," Rose mused.

"Great minds think alike." I beamed.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" Edward asked, plopping down in the middle of us.

"Oh you know, just doing girl things. Comparing dick sizes and whatnot."

Poor Edward started to choke on his drink.

"Seriously, Edward." Rose snorted as we both broke out into a fit of giggles. "We're classier than that. Dick talk is saved for girl's _nights_."

I nodded, trying to keep a straight face.

"Funny, Rose."

"Joker in training," she grinned.

"Might I suggest a change of careers?"

"Pfft, I rock at what I do and you know it."

"Sometimes." He allowed.

"I should kick your ass, Cullen."

"I'd pay big money to see that." Jacob chortled.

Rosalie coughed awkwardly. "Yeah, it'd definitely be something worth watching."

It was cute watching her look everywhere but Jacob. Maybe I would have to play matchmaker for a bit and see if I could get these two to go on a date.

"My money's on Rosalie."

"Dick," Edward laughed.

"Go away, this is girl time. I'm trying to get all your dirty secrets out of your girlfriend." Rose said, pushing him slightly.

"And here I thought you loved seeing me."

"I see you all the time," she whined. "I haven't even had the pleasure of spending a full day with her though."

"It really is a pleasure," Edward smirked.

Rose and I slapped his arm.

"Ow, alright I can see I'm not wanted here." He stood up.

"Pouter."

He rolled his eyes at her but he was all smiles. "I have to head into work anyway. I'm glad someone will be keeping her company."

"Aw, do you really have to?"

"It's one," he nodded. "Bree's been gracious. I better not push it."

"Okay." It was my turn to pout. "Love you."

"Love you too, pretty girl." He threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled me forward for a soundly kiss. "See you tonight, if I'm not kept too late."

"See you."

"Bye, Bella," Jessica called. "Congratulations, girlie!"

"Thank you, I really mean it."

"Aw, anytime."

Soon after Edward left, my little party started to fade to an end. Emmett left a bit after because he had some meeting to attend to but promised he'd see me tomorrow. Dayton and Nick took off not even ten minutes after Emmett did.

That left me with Jacob, Jasper, and Rosalie.

Jacob and Jasper made themselves at home in the game room and every so often Rose and I could hear them cursing at each other about something or another.

Rosalie and I worked to clean up the kitchen, even though I told her she didn't have to. She just rolled her eyes at me and told—demanded—that I put her to work.

"So tell me, how did you and Edward met?"

"You remember that charity ball for McCarty records? That's where we met."

"Wow." She seemed surprised.

"We kinda fast paced our relationship," I blushed. "Unintentionally…"

"That's not a bad thing. If you feel it, you feel it," she shrugged. "Edward's never been happier. Trust me."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Really. That boys so in love with you. That's one of the reasons I came today. I just had to meet you." She said. "I was prepared to give you the bitch brow and threaten you if you hurt him but that's not necessary. I can see you're just as in love with him as he is you."

"I am," I promised. "And I'll never hurt him."

"Good. I'd hate to have to kick your cute little butt." She pinched my ass.

I pinched hers in return.

Rosalie and Jasper left a couple hours later with a handful of party leftovers. I was feeling both exhausted and over the moon. I tried to nap but how could I when I made better use of my time station surfing the radio to listen to my song over and over again.

And let me tell you, it was playing a lot.

That's what my evening consisted of. Lying in bed, radio close by, and surfing through both of my favorite sites.

Speaking of.

My twitter followers grew to twenty thousand. Twenty freaking thousand people were now following me as a result of my song hitting the air, and as a result of all my new friends who were showing me mad love by tweeting about both me and my new album.

 **Rosalie Hale TheIceQueen**

 **BellyButton is my new favorite. Love this girl to bits already. She's impossible not to love.**

 **Edward Cullen E_Cullen**

 **Heard a new song while on set. Enchanted by Bella Swan. Kinda catchy. #mightbejammingoutbetweentakes**

And there were dozens more, not all famous faces, talking about my song. Several girls were even tweeting some of the lyrics and talking about how this song related to their love lives and what not.

It made me feel great.

I can't even imagine what it's going to feel like when my full album releases.

This coming Saturday I was meeting with Leah again to finish up the photos for my album, which was definitely something to look forward too.

Also, something I found out just today.

My very first music video was set to shoot next week.

Aw, yeah. Enchanted would be brought to life in a short five minute music video. I have yet to meet the director or the actor who would be in it with me, sadly Edward would be out of town filming during that time so he couldn't be in this one but there were more songs to come that he could easily take part of.

So much to come

So much waiting to do.

Well, not too much waiting to do.

The days pass fairly quickly these days. I'm either working, with Edward, or in studio. All of those offer great time passers although I will be down to just one job after next week.

That's right, I gave my two weeks' notice to both of my jobs. Since I didn't have to pay any rent, I was able to save my paycheck so I had a fair amount saved up so that I could help Edward out until I get a good paycheck.

He, of course, was being a typical guy about it.

Saying that I didn't have to worry about paying for anything because it was all taken care of and that if I needed anything I could just use his card.

I wasn't too keen on that but Edward forced a sleek black card in my purse anyway.

For emergencies, he argued.

Secretly, I think he'd love it if I went out and spent money on myself. But I wasn't that type of girl and so I wouldn't touch the card unless my situation was dire.

And not fashion emergency dire but real life and death stuff.

Aka never.

He thinks I'm stubborn but that's just how I was raised. My dad taught us that we weren't just entitled to anything we wanted by simply snapping our fingers. If we wanted something, we worked for it. And that's not a bad thing to pass onto your kids.

In a roundabout way, I did listen to him. I worked, worked my ass off, and now things are falling into place for me.

Edward understood more after I told him but he still made me keep the card.

He's the stubborn one.

"Yo, Bell."

"Hmm?" I mumbled

"I'm going to go grab a drink with Jazz, you up for it?"

I poked my head out from under the covers. "No, you go on ahead. I'm finally crashing."

"About time," he laughed. "You've been up since four girl, get some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan." I yawned, and wrapped myself back up in my blankets.

Bellaburrito.

Ha.

Yeah, definitely need some sleep.

And I did just that.

I slept for such a long time. Edward wasn't home when I went to bed and he wasn't home when I woke up. I found it strange but it turns out it was already nine o'clock the next morning.

I was genuinely surprised that I managed to sleep through both him coming home and his alarm.

Sleep deprivation will do that to a girl though.

I'm glad I woke up with I did. I had to be at the studio at ten but thankfully that was all I had to do today.

I went for a more laidback look today after I got out of the shower. I wore a pair of my jeans, my chucks, and one of Edward's large t-shirts tied at the waist. I also stole one of his hats because my hair was not cooperating and I just didn't feel like taking the time to straighten it.

Jake was also getting ready to go so he offered to drive me to the studio, which I gratefully accepted. Jake's car stood out far more than Edward's Porsche. He had a bright red Lamborghini, pardon me a Lamborghini Veneno, which costs far too much in my opinion.

Don't get me wrong though. The car looked fucking amazing, and I was jealous, but damn four million dollars for it. That's insane.

…Still wanted one.

Jake earned several looks as he screeched to a stop in front of the studio. And like an embarrassed little kid, I quickly hopped out and made a run for it, yelling a quick thank you over my shoulder.

Crazy driver.

But I bet it's only natural to want to go fast when you have a car that can push the limits so easily.

"Alright, Bella. Let's get cracking. We need to get that song finished."

"It's done."

"Don't get discourage that it's—" he paused. "Wait, it's done?"

I nodded in confirmation.

All these early mornings are good for one thing. It gave me time to sit in front of the piano, or even on the balcony with my guitar, and just let the music take me over.

"When did this happen?" Nick demanded.

"Mmm, the day before yesterday?"

"And you didn't tell us?" Dayton shot me a glare.

"We skipped the last few days, it just slipped my mind," I said, grinning sheepishly. "Can you really blame me after yesterday?"

"No." they sighed.

"Show us what you got!" Nick said with more pep.

"Yes, sir."

For the next two hours, we played the song over and over again—occasionally changing a line or even taking one out completely. In the end, though, the song sounded incredible and I was very pleased.

Since it was still early, we even managed to get it recorded. It took three takes but when all was said and done, I felt like it was worth the redo's. I sounded much better in my last take.

It was weird, bittersweet, when we wrapped that night.

I was finished, done.

There was no reason for me to come back to the studio anymore. At least not in the foreseeable future.

I took a picture with the guys before I left, and they laughed at my teary eyed expression saying that they'd see me again soon enough. But soon enough was actually months and months away.

 **Bella Swan BellyButton**

 **And that's a wrap #Icantbelieveitsdone**

My twitter following had jumped from twenty thousand to fifty thousand overnight. I could easily say that I was gaining two or more followers a minute, I couldn't help but constantly refresh my email.

So many changes.

 **Rosalie Hale TheIceQueen**

 **BellyButton drinks on me, tonight! #gratzgirl**

Drinks actually sounded pretty good.

 **Definitely, name the time and the place-B**

 **Denali, around seven?-R**

 **Kk, meet you there?-B**

 **I'll swing by and pick you up. Might be a group thing. That okay?-R**

 **The more the merrier :)-B**

 **Sweet, see you at seven. :D-R**

 **See you-B**

I didn't want to go home yet.

So I did the next best thing.

I went to bother Edward on set.

Everyone is pretty used to me being here, I'm almost always here nowadays during my downtime, so no one even batted an eyelash as they continued to do their thing.

There were no sex scenes being filmed today but I did get to endure a lovely hour, of several different takes mind you, of Edward just talking dirty. Sadly, it wasn't as good as Edward talking dirty in his regular accent but it still reduced me to a panting mess.

On the inside, thankfully.

I managed to maintain a perfect poker face of nonchalantness.

And I thought my acting skills were terrible. And the Oscar goes to, Bella! For her superb skills of keeping her panting whore self under wraps.

Thank you, thank you.

"What's so funny?"

"Me." I smirked.

"Uh huh." He hooked his fingers in my belt loops and pulled me forward. "Care to elaborate?"

"Nah, sometimes it best to keep what goes on in my head…in my head." I said. "I wouldn't want to scare you off."

"You can't scare me off, pretty girl." He disagreed.

I smiled softy at him.

"You still won't tell me?"

"Nope."

"Well, in that case. I guess I'll have to switch to plan B."

"And what's p—Ah!" he had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder. "Put me down." I laughed, smacking his ass.

"Once we're in my trailer."

"What if someone sees?"

"No one will," he assured me, carrying me toward his trailer. Meanwhile, I was still smacking his ass. I just couldn't help myself. His ass looked really good in his suit pants.

I bit it.

I grinned to myself as he jumped slightly.

"And what was that for?"

I shrugged. "Just felt like it."

He laughed and plopped me down onto the couch in his trailer.

"Why are you so cute?"

I rolled my eyes, "Weird is more like it."

"Yeah but I find it cute."

"Now who's the weird one?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Wtb Bella's life xD**

 **Leave me a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't forget about you guys! Sorry for not updating in two (?) days I believe but life gets in the way at times. As always I appreciate every review/alert/favorite, it really encourages me to keep pushing out chapter after chapter so thank you! This story is fun for me fun because I don't have to think about it, I just write whatever and make it super lovey dovey and fluffy which is a nice change of pace for me :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter nine: Do you believe it. We're gonna make it now. And I can see it. (Yes, Yes) I can see it now.**

The flashes were blinding, even though I had on dark sun glasses. In front of me, Edward stiffly pushed his way through the crowd of reporters and behind me Rose urged me forward.

This was mildly terrifying.

They were in your face asking personal questions without looking the least bit ashamed about it. You could see that no one here was comfortable and yet you keep pushing.

And for what?

A couple pictures of celebrities trying to relax.

I get it, they're doing it for their fans. The fans want to see every moment of their lives—hell, I used to be one of those people—but this was just ridiculous.

They pushed closer and I tripped over my own feet, reaching out to grab Edward's arm to save myself from kissing the ground.

"Back the fuck up," Edward barked.

Naturally, they didn't listen.

In fact, I'm pretty sure the just pushed closer and snapped their cameras more frequently.

Assholes.

The door of the bar was in sight, Jake lunged for it and pulled it open while Jasper and Edward made sure that Rosalie and I were able to get in without getting trampled.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah that was just…overwhelming. I'm good," I promised, glancing over my shoulder.

There were two rather large guys pushing ever away from the restaurant, a girl clad in a pantsuit yelling something at them from the looks of it.

"They're fast." Rose remarked, fixing her hair. "Always. I'd give them a point for that if they weren't such huge pain in the asses."

"At least we're inside now," Jasper said.

"I'm so sorry about that," the blonde who had been outside yelling apologized. "I've had several well known guests tonight, they just haven't left."

"No problem, Kate." Edward assured her.

Kate smiled in relief. "First round of drinks on the house tonight. C'mon, I'll lead you to a more private booth."

The booth was far away from the door but we were still surrounded by other restaurant goers. At least they weren't in our faces flashing cameras, though I did see a few sneak a few pictures when they were sure we weren't looking.

No harm done though.

"H-hi," our nervous waitress stuttered. "W-what can I get you?"

"A round of Heinekens, please."

"Of course! Right away."

"Ooh, and a sampler platter…actually, make that four orders of that sampler." Jake said, rubbing his stomach. "You guys want anything?"

"You are not eating four samplers yourself."

Jake smirked, looking as if he just accepted a challenge.

"Chips and Salsa." Rose piped in.

"Still doing good, pretty girl?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded, giving him a small smile.

I was a bit shaken but that was to be expected after experiencing the circus outside.

I'll admit, that was the part of fame I was least looking forward too. I would be happier with being able to do what I love without the constant entourage of reporters.

Sadly, I can't have everything I want.

"So, Bella. I hear you have some good news?"

"Great news," Rose corrected.

"I finished my album," I said, relaxing. "Now I'm just playing the waiting game until it comes out."

"Gratz!"

"Congratulations!"

"Can't wait to hear it."

"Thank you, thank you." I grinned.

"When is your album hitting shelves?" Jasper asked.

"December 15th."

"So close."

"A month exactly." I sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself until then."

"Ah but here comes the fun part. Promo time. You'll be doing back to back interviews, photoshoots, and just making appearances to get your face and name out there."

"I do have a music video I'll be filming soon." I said, frowning. "But that's it as of right now."

"Just wait, your schedule will fill up." Jake promised.

"Here are your drinks and your appetizers, is that all I can get you for now?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Don't mention it," she beamed.

I knew the feeling. Working at the Diner offered me the chance to meet several famous faces and it was always the most incredible feeling—if they weren't a big ass of course—. She wouldn't be forgetting this day anytime soon.

"What's everyone else up to?" I wondered. "I can hardly be the only good news."

"I'm just bidding my time until my next film starts, enjoying hanging out with friends again…mingling with girls," Jake added smirking.

"Same for me, sans the last comment," Rose gave him a hard glare. "I have an audition with Royce King in a couple weeks. It's a book to film movie, one I absolutely adored so I'm excited."

"Ooh, what's the name?"

"Collisions."

"I read that! It is the best. I kinda wish that Brooks made a sequel to it."

"Right! I wasn't ready to give up Harper and Cole yet. At least we got a flash-forward type Epilogue where we know that they're still together, happy with the kids and the dog."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Ha, Rose, I auditioned for that." Edward smirked.

"Aw are you two going to be an on screen couple?" I asked, giggling.

"Lord help me if it's a yes." Rose grumbled.

"Aw you know you love me."

"Sometimes."

"Always."

She gave him a hard stare and he stared right back. Rose broke first, her mouth lifting up into a grin as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha!"

"He's easy to love," I shrugged, smirking.

"Oh, no. don't start making lovey dovey gross eyes at dinner." Jake begged.

"But it's cute." Jasper defended. "I'm glad they're both happy."

"Once that shit starts, Edward whisks her away caveman style and they go at it like rabbits."

I blushed and hid my face in my hands.

"Jealous."

I didn't think we were that bad but then again, I wasn't exactly aware of things when Edward turned his intense stare on me. I will admit that our sex life is pretty healthy but that being said, we don't go at it that much since we are both usually dead tired.

"Ah, you know I'm kidding, Bell. I think you two are adorable—about time he found someone he wants to bone 24/7."

"Bone." I snorted, laughing. "Who says that?"

"That old man." Jasper joined in laughing.

"Don't make fun of your elders." Jake said, shaking his fist in the air. "Damn whippersnappers."

Jake was the oldest but not that old. He was only 26. Jasper and Edward were both 25. Rosalie was 22 and I was 21. I was the baby of this group, I thought in amusement.

"Cute, really cute." Rose sarcastically smirked.

"Aw, thanks Babe."

That comment definitely made her smirk falter but only briefly. She put on her poker face and continued to smile.

"We should hook those two up." I whispered in Edward's ear.

"They're both stubborn, they won't go for it."

"A gentle push might help." I shrugged.

"My little matchmaker."

I smirked. "Just this once."

I heard the soft click of a camera and glanced to the table behind us. I hadn't even thought about the fact that Edward and I going out together, be it with friends, might out us to the public.

Edward and I were subtle in the ways that we touched each other but we still did it. A brush of the hand across each other's thigh or, as we were doing while talking, leaning into each other until we were just inches apart.

Even if I wasn't his girlfriend that'd cause speculation.

The guy who just took our photo blushed and quickly dropped his phone back to the table.

I wasn't mad…at least he was trying to be discreet about it. Not like outside, I shuttered.

"These are so good," Rose moaned loudly. "Try some, Bella." she all but shoved the chip in my mouth.

"Pushy," I laughed but opened my mouth and let her pop the chip in. "Ooh, spicy." I licked my lips.

"Best chips in town." Rose said, bobbing her head.

I thoroughly enjoyed going out with everyone.

Despite how the night started, I had fun. It was nice to get out and just be normal with them, well as normal as they could be considering they constantly had admirers coming up to the table.

The jokes were never ending, our table was never silent—though hardly the loudest in the bar—and I loved it. While the boys discussed sports, Rose and I went on a picture spree where we posed with each other in the silliest ways possible.

We even got the guys in on it after a while, though they weren't as into it as we seemed to be. Edward was a bit more into it after Rose loudly demanded that he pose with me solo.

And I appreciated it.

It felt like we were a normal couple, like we didn't have to hide for a few seconds. He held me close while Rose snapped a picture of us, both of us grinning ear to ear.

I know it was more of my decision to hide our relationship, and I hadn't really minded that we did but…sometimes, sometimes I wish we just said fuck it and did what we wanted.

"Aw so cute," Rose purred as my head dropped to Edward's shoulder. Her phone was still poised in our direction so it looked like we were still doing our little photoshoot.

This was one of those times.

Who cared what everyone thought?

I was always so worried that people would assume my career came from my relationship but as long as I knew the truth, what did it matter? They'd assume something anyway when I finally made it into the big leagues.

I pulled away pouting.

Edward shot me a wink and brushed his fingertips against my thigh.

I perked back up during our dinner.

Rose and I were discussion fashion shows. She had grown up being a jack of all trades, in a way. She started in modeling as a little girl and quickly made the switch to small TV roles and then big time movies. But even after all of that, fashion shows were still her favorite thing to do.

She had four scheduled in the next three months and she was so pepped about it.

I was kinda bummed about it because it meant we really wouldn't get much time together, what with last minute show preparations and all.

"It's such a rush." She explained. "A big confidence booster."

"I couldn't imagine it." I shuttered. "I'd probably fall flat on my face and embarrass the designer."

"That's what I thought my first time but it's not that bad. You get loads of practice in beforehand."

"Buut, you can still fall on your face. Just because you excel the first day, doesn't mean all will be well come Show time."

"Such optimism." She rolled her eyes. "I think you should try it out sometime."

"That'd be a disaster," I grimaced.

"You never know," she sang.

"The closest you'll see me to walking a runway is if I have to perform for said designer."

"That can be arranged," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

I shook my head smiling at her.

Several drinks later, perks of having a driver was that you no one had to play designated driver—though I didn't drink much anyway—was that you could have several drinks and truly relax.

David, Rose's driver, was already outside. Whether he had been there all night or just arrived, I wasn't sure but it made things easier. To a degree. The reporters were still all over the place, they hadn't moved at all during the last four hours in the bar. If anything they had only doubled in number.

And even more brazen now that they thought we were drunk.

I gripped Edward's hand tightly, not even caring about the fact that they were clicking away at their camera's.

Cause fuck em, that's why.

I suppose they weren't the only ones more brazen now that a few drinks had passed through my system.

I wouldn't say that I was drunk but I did have a nice buzz.

I actually handle my alcohol really well. Mainly it all goes to fan girl Bella and I end up aggressively blogging before passing out. Only problem with that is I have way too many drunk selfies on both Tumblr and Twitter.

Let's just hope I don't take five hundred pictures of Edward sleeping and post them.

Not a bad idea though, eh?

No, Bella.

Just one?

Maybe.

I grinned and Edward squeezed my hand, tugging me closer. Instead of being behind him, I was tucked into his side.

Of course the reporters nearly exploded in excitement. If possible, the amount of flashes per minute doubled.

Thank you to whoever made sunglasses.

They were so needed for situations like this.

We reached the car, I slipped in first beside Rose and then Edward slipped in beside me, immediately taking my hand in his—still in view of the reporters.

Meh.

Fuck it.

He's mine, bitches!

The door closed and I giggled, laying my head on Edward's shoulder. He pressed his lips to my forehead and tugged me closer.

I love this man.

Being that we were the closest to the bar, we were dropped off first. I was surprised that Jake didn't get out with us but only briefly because Edward was making bedroom eyes at me.

We barely made it to the elevator before he slammed me up against the wall and brought his lips down to mine. Our lips were needy and aggressive against each other's, and when our tongues joined the fray—it was almost too much.

I needed him.

Now.

The elevator dinged open and we stumbled out into the foyer. Edward stared at me momentarily, chest heaving and dark lustfilled jade eyes, before rushing toward me and sweeping me up into his arms.

I grinned wickedly at him as I leaned down to bite his neck.

I was notorious for this, his little vampire is what he called me once. Perhaps it was my need to claim him publicly that drove me to do it so often. Hmm, don't know.

All I know is that I love the taste of him in my mouth.

Edward growled, an actual animalistic growl, and tossed me down onto the bed.

My smile returned, this one a mixture of wicked and seductive. At least I hope.

"I want you."

"I'm yours."

"Mine," he growled, it was his turn to bite. "Off." He commanded, tugging at my shirt—well it was his shirt but I nicked it this morning.

I lifted my arms up for him and he pulled the shirt off, immediately palming my bare chest. Perks of having small boobs, you can go braless quite often.

His head dropped to my chest but he wasn't as teasing as he was when we first made love. He was a man on a mission. He kissed and sucked my chest, making sure each peak was hard and that I was squirming and rubbing my thighs together before he continued downward.

"Edward," I whined, impatiently.

"Ssh, pretty girl."

"Please," I begged.

"Please, what?"

"Touch me." I squirmed.

"I am," he smirked, placing a kiss so close to where I wanted him. "Be more specific, love."

"There." I grunted as he kissed me through the soft fabric of my panties.

"Where?"

I glared at him.

"Ask and you shall receive, pretty girl." He nipped at my thigh. "Now, where do you want me?"

"My pussy."

He growled and a second later, I heard fabric tearing. I gasped as I watched the black and white remains of my panties sail over his shoulder.

"Did you just—" but I didn't get to finish. His mouth was on me. This man and his talented tongue. I was writhing and panting, and had I not been so turned on—I would've been embarrassed.

"So responsive," he groaned.

"Edward." I whined.

"What, baby?" he asked. "What would you like?"

"I…I.."

"Would you like me to fuck your little pussy? Hard and fast?"

Oh God.

I nodded frantically.

He smirked and then flipped me over. I gasped but barely had time to react before he was pulling me up so that I was positioned on my hands and knees.

"What a lovely view."

He smacked my ass and I cried out.

"Again."

"You like that?"

I nodded, whimpering.

His hand came down on my cheek again. I grunted, clutching at the sheets. Who knew I enjoyed a little spanking every now and again?

In previous relationship, we never experimented with what we did. It was bland and seemingly only fun for only one party.

But not with Edward.

It was never bland, never not intense.

"Do you want this, baby?" Edward grunted, rubbing his thick head against my slick lips.

"Yesss." I hissed out, pushing back.

He obliged me and slowly fed his inches into me. I groaned as he filled me, his hips pressing against my ass.

He pulled out slowly and then, after posing his hands on my hips, he thrust into me so hard that I nearly collapsed forward on my face. Fuck, it felt so good.

"Ah, shit." He grunted, pushing and pulling me against him faster. "So tight."

I merely panted in delight.

"Rub yourself, baby. Press down harder…that's it, baby. Does it feel good?"

"Yes." I whimpered rubbing my little bundle of nerves faster. Every so often my fingers would brush against his cock and I would moan at the feel of his hard flesh doused in my juices.

God.

"You going to come, huh? You going to come for me, love?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes." I chanted, pushing back against him frantically. So close. So close.

Edward's body leaned down to cover mine. His lips descended on my neck while his hands pulled at my nipples.

There it is.

I dropped my head and captured my pillow with my teeth. Biting down as he drilled into me harder. I couldn't handle it. It was too much, I…I had to…yes.

"Edward!"

"Fuck, baby."

We collapsed into a heap of sweaty limbs, and I couldn't resist the urge to giggle.

"Love you, silly girl."

"love you too."

I woke up in the morning with the sun shining far too brightly into the room, beside me Edward was grumbling his own distaste for the light.

"Morning," I yawned, hiding my face in his side. "You forgot to close the curtains."

"Well, you see, my girlfriend was being a vampire so it might have slipped my mind."

I giggled, peaking up at him. He was sporting a new hickey, his make-up artist would definitely kill me for that one.

"If Cheryl asks, it wasn't me."

He snickered.

"Was that the only damage?" I asked.

"Your panties were demolished."

I grinned, remembering how he tore them off of me. "That's too bad, I liked them."

"We can buy more."

"I dunno, might just go panty less. It's probably better."

"Who am I to argue with that?" Just as he leaned into kiss me, both of our phones went off. "Leave it." He demanded as our lips met. Mmm, I could do that.

I climbed onto his lip, rubbing my naked sex against him. He groaned into the kiss and pulled me down hard.

But our phones went off again.

I pulled away with a sigh. "It might be urgent."

"I suppose," he pouted.

"Later," I promised with a wink as I climbed out of bed to fish my phone out of my discarded jeans pocket. "Hey, Ang. everything okay?"

"I thought you said you would tell me." She grumbled.

"About?" I frowned, slipping on Edward's tee.

"Before you went public."

Oh.

Last night.

We kinda got caught. Between constantly touching each other during dinner and then holding hands at the end of the night, people caught on quite quickly.

But it was whatever.

I didn't want to overthink it anymore. I just wanted to enjoy what was mine.

"It was a split second decision?" I offered.

"Now, I'm not mad because this is great for you. Just wish you'd let me prep you a bit more beforehand."

"My relationship isn't a publicity thing."

"Honestly, it didn't matter when you two decided to come out. It would always be something that gained publicity. That's how Hollywood works. You shack up with an actor, Hell you even befriend one, and you're thrust into the limelight further."

I shrugged.

None of that mattered to me.

But it was a part of this life, as Angela said.

"Welcome to the life of the rich and famous." Angela teased. "You were under the radar before but not so much anymore. Things have changed."

"Overnight?"

"Overnight," she confirmed.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, finished with his call, and kissed my neck.

"This is going to be…interesting," I remarked.

"You've got the support, don't worry doll." Ang said. "Call me if you have any questions, need the help, or just want to rant. I'm here."

I smiled. "Thank you, Ang."

"No problem. I'll see you in the morning, alright? Enjoy your day."

"Thank you. You too."

We hung up.

"Angela?" Edward guessed.

"Mhm." I confirmed. "We've gone public."

"Victoria mentioned it," he grinned. "You okay with it?"

"I'm okay with you, more than okay." I said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, anyway. Now we can do what we please."

"I can take you on a real date!" he seemed genuinely pleased about that.

"We've had real dates." I said, smiling. But secretly, I did like the idea of going out with him, publicly. It's like we could be a normal couple. Only we'd have cameras on our every move.

Semi normal couple?

"But now I get to go out and show you off."

I rolled my eyes at him but secretly I was pleased.

Edward had to go in to film shortly after which left me alone to nurse a headache. And what better way to do that? Stuff my face and surf the web.

Aw yus.

After putting on some clothes, I curled up in the front room with some left over pizza and Edward's laptop.

I decided to check my twitter first, for some reason thinking that there wouldn't be much there but there was. Not only had my followers quadrupled since last night but every major magazine was linking pestering me for comments on my relationship with Edward.

Thankfully, there were no death threats from fans—which I'll admit I had been expecting.

There were some no so optimistic predictions of how long we would be together but that was it.

And then there was Edward's post which made me grin.

 **Edward Cullen E_Cullen**

 **Yes, she's mine. #Sofukinlucky**

I grinned as I saw the picture he added with it. It was at the party for the release of my first video. Lauren had caught us giving lovey dovey eyes to each other as I lay my head on his shoulder.

It was actually the new background to Edward's laptop as well.

 **Bella Swan BellyButton**

 **Yup, he's mine. #Ifeellikeimtheluckyone**

And of course twitter went batshit insane with our little announcements.

I don't mind confirming my relationship, or showing it off, but I want it to be on our terms. If we post pictures of each other, it's fine because we wanted to do it but it's a whole other thing when you're hunted down and forced to do so.

I left twitter shortly after and traded it for Tumblr. While they were excited about it, they were also excited about the fact that my song had broken a record for most listens in a 24hr period.

I double, triple, checked and it was true.

Jesus.

JUST THE SONG.

There was no video and yet I already had people flocking to it to listen but the best part was that they loved it! I had so many positive comment in both my inbox and in my tag. It made me feel giddy inside, oh hell—and on the outside, I was bouncing all around my apartment.

Life was great.

* * *

 **Review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry about the long break between last update and this one. I've had a bit of a rough couple months so it's hard to find my own muse to write ;) But I have this one done and I'm halfway done with the next chapter so hopefully, we can get back to regular updates. As always thank you to all the reviews that I received. They mean so much to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I only play around with the Characters and Songs**

* * *

 **Chapter ten: But I don't care, cause right now you're mine.**

Edward wasn't joking when he mentioned that he would be taking me out on a date, a real date.

With the day of his departure drawing closer and closer, he hasn't had to work as late. Most of the scenes they needed done in New York were just that, done.

So one day while I was doing what I always do now that I don't work, Tumblr, I received a text.

 **Hi pretty girl. I was just wondering if, you know…you'd like to, uh…go out with me?-E**

I couldn't help but snicker.

 **Hmm…sounds fun, sure.-B**

 **YES! I mean, cool—thanks, see you at six?-E**

And that's why I love this guy.

 **Six it is.-B**

There was still plenty of time until I needed to get ready so I didn't bother to budge from my spot on the sofa. I did, however, stop stuffing my face with the bag of Doritos…after a few moments.

I needed a hobby.

 **You might get lucky later. You know...if the date is good.-B**

Sexing up my boyfriend! Perfect hobby.

 **In that case...this will be the best date you've ever had-E**

 **Already is ;P-B**

 **Just wait :)-E**

 **Give me a little hint. I have to dress appropriately-B**

 **Never! Wear what makes you comfortable-E**

Since I took my new hobby seriously, I decided a little teasing picture may help him spill the beans. It wasn't anything too racy plus my face wasn't in it so if it ever did get out-God that would really suck-no one could say for certain that it was me.

 **You sure you don't want to tell me?-B**

 **You are an evil evil creature...but my lips are sealed-E**

I pouted but accepted. What's one little surprise anyway?

 **Having a hard time here. Seeing you in my shirt and your lacy little panties...fuck.-E**

I snickered.

Ten points to Bellapuff.

What can I say? I'm a big Harry Potter nerd. And my sorting house was hufflepuff. The boyfriend was well aware of this fact and we had even spent the night on Pottermore getting him sorted-he's Gryffindor btw.

I should get him a scarf. And have him wear only the scarf. And his reading glasses. God Edward in his reading glasses is a sight that I never thought I'd get to see in person.

Mmm.

See this is my mindset over the course of the last few weeks. I start out with something seemingly innocent and it always ends up with Edward naked, or semi-naked.

Speaking of, my tumblr has been flooded with asks for a naked picture of Edward. The fan girl in me gets it, encourages it even, however the girlfriend in me wasn't exactly jumping at the idea.

But like I said, I get the real thing.

After another hour of laying around being lazy, I got up and continued to be lazy.

Alright, so having no jobs and no more studio appointments left me with very little to do throughout the day. Since the apartment was immaculate, cleaning was out. I already left my indent in the couch for the day so that was out.

Instead of being lazy, I decided I would take advantage of Edward's-my; I still squeal at the thought- in home gym.

I was never really a gym girl. It definitely wasn't my favorite thing to do back when it was mandatory and it still isn't something that really sparks interest but a little workout never hurt, right?

That was such a lie.

I decided to take it easy and just go on a slow stroll on the treadmill while I bounced between all the radio stations I knew.

And I wasn't disappointed in the slightest. My song played at least once on each station that I switched too.

"I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you." I sang along while trying not to do a crazy little dance on the treadmill. The last thing I needed was to end up with a broken everything.

Been there, done that.

"And here we have the lovely, Bella, giving all you lucky followers a private show."

I tripped.

Had Jake not been so quick on his feet, I'm sure the outcome would have been devastating.

"Jesus!" I smacked him. "Thanks but-" I smacked him again.

"Violent."

"You scared me, almost to death."

"And got it all on camera." he grinned wickedly.

"I will kill you. I will kill you, hack your body into tiny pieces, and dispose of you." I threatened.

"You're like a little kitten when you're mad. You want to be a lion but ya, you're not."

"I will stop feeding you."

"No!" he cried in mock horror.

"See, I have my ways." I laughed. "What are you doing back here so early anyway?"

"You know I'm staying here." He suddenly was avoiding my gaze.

"What?" I looked down to make sure that I had clothes on, I know I did but the way he was acting you'd think my clothes had just magically busted off my body. "What happened?"

"Why would you say something happened? Nothing happened. So much nothingness..."

"Uh huh." I eyed him close. He had the same clothes on as he did last night but that wasn't all. He had some pretty big hickies covering his neck. "YOU GOT LAID!"

"Ssh," he covered my mouth with his hand. "I'll delete the video and we never speak of this again."

"You'll delete the video and tell me anyway."

"Bella."

"Jake."

"Bella! Where are you? We have to talk about what happened be-Oh," Rosalie stood in the doorway staring at Jake with wide eyes.

And I laughed.

I couldn't help it.

They slept together. Sure, it could be a mere coincidence but the fact that Rose had matching hickies and the two of them were both staring at each other with a deer in the headlights expression...it was pretty obvious.

"Oh, Hey Rosalie."

"Hey, Jake."

"Looks like you two need to tal-"

"No!" They both shouted

I pursed my lips.

"I have places to be, people to see," Jake said, shoving his phone in his pocket. "I'll see you later, Bella."

"Later."

Fan girl Bella totally ships those two.

Ooh, what's a good ship name? Racob, nah. Jacalie, nope. Hmm.

While fan girl Bella worked on a possible shippers name for the two of them, Sane Bella was watching Jake awkwardly try to maneuver around a panicked looking Rosalie.

When the two finally managed to get around each other, Rosalie rushed over to me, still with that wide-eyed dear expression.

"I slept with him."

"I got that much," I laughed.

"I slept with Jacob Black."

"Yeah." I said, slowly.

"And now it's all awkward and weird." she groaned. "I don't know what to do."

I was never one to give relationship advice. Lord knows my own relationships weren't exactly a good example, in fact we all know that my luck in that department just recently turned around.

"Talk to him?" I offered up.

"Did you see us a few seconds ago?"

I pursed my lips, "Okay, maybe give it a few hours to pass?"

"And say what? About the incredible mind blowing sex last night. You know, the sex that gave me what felt like a hundred orgasms. The sex that for the rest of my life I will remember..."

I whistled, "That good, huh?"

"God yes. It was amazing, hands down the best sex I've had in...forever."

"I mean, you could start with that. Guys like to be complimented on their...work," I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't.

"Ass," But even Rosalie was laughing.

"Hey, you asked."

"Such a love guru." She sighed. "I need therapy. C'mon."

"How can I be of help in therapy? Hi, yes, I indeed did witness the awkward morning after sex meeting."

"I meant retail therapy, you ass." she scowled.

"Oh, yea that would make more sense." I grinned sheepishly. "Let me get dressed."

"You have five minutes."

"I hope you're not like this during sex."

She threw a towel at me. I ran away, laughing as I went.

I did not dress up in anything fancy. Just a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and one of Edward's flannel shirts. I have an unhealthy obsession with stealing his clothes but there could be worse things.

After throwing my hair into a ponytail, I grabbed my sunglasses and joined Rosalie in the living room. Rosalie was currently face down on the couch, clearly trying to smother herself.

"Okay, let's go drama queen."

"I'm not being dramatic," she huffed. "It was a great night but he freaked out this morning. What if he never talks to me again? Our friendship circles are so intertwined..."

"Rose, relax. I'm sure he just doesn't know where you two stand...and maybe he's nervous."

"He's a playboy, he doesn't want a relationship." Rose argued as we entered the elevator.

"Isn't that just what the tabloids say?"

"They can assume so much shit but they hit the nail on the head with this one." she said. "Plus, I've known him as long as I've known Edward. I'm just the friend."

I paused, "You are Rosalie Hale. The gorgeous award-winning model. You aren't just a 'friend'," I said the word as if it were something dirty. Rosalie was stunning but not only that she was so kind, smart, and funny. She seemed like one of those girls that was the whole package.

Anyone would be lucky to have her.

"Even in Hollywood, guys can see other famous people as ordinary," she corrected. "I'm just the girl he sort of grew up with."

"Hollywood isn't so different from the norm than." I mused.

"We're still people," Rose said, rolling her eyes

"I know."

"But fame or not, the problems are still there. I think Jake's problem is he feels entitled to everything. He's got the best cars, nicest houses/apartments, and...girlfriends. Just like cars and homes, one girl just isn't enough for him."

I frowned as we reached Rosalie's red Ferrari. "Maybe he just hasn't met the right girl yet."

"Well, he's been through half of Hollywood so..."

"I'm still team Jakalie."

"Don't make me vomit."

"Okay, the name is a work in progress." I said, grinning.

"It needs a lot of work."

"I have time."

she scuffed. "Are we going to talk about my love life or yours?"

"What's going on in mine?"

"Um, hello. Hot British guy naked in your bed most nights,"

I bit my lip trying to hide the goofy grin that was threatening to bust out on my face.

"All nights."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"I love you," she grinned.

"I love you too, dork."

Who would've thought that someone like me would be hanging out with this gorgeous supermodel? Not only that but who would've thought that I would become overnight best friends with this girl?

Whatever I did in a past life to deserve this, I'm so thankful.

"Now spill, how is he in bed? Is he big? I bet he is."

"Do you really want the dirty details?"

"Yea, all of them. I may only be his best friend but I'm still curious about him."

"Edward is..."

Amazing, Perfect, Silly, Romantic, Hot, Sexy...

"You got it bad."

I sighed happily, "Yeah."

"You love him." It wasn't a question. "So fast,"

"It feels so fast but I just...knew."

She pouted, "I want that."

"You'll have that." I promised. "With Jake." she smacked me. "Fan girl fantasies are law."

"Since when?"

"Now."

"Promise me you won't start writing Jakalie fan fiction."

"Sorry, already started. Five chapters in, lots and lots of steamy sex."

"Make a Rosalie with like huge knockers and your ass."

"Oh, what happened to you not approving of my extracurricular?" And then I blushed. "You think I have a good ass?"

"First thing I noticed about you," she confirmed with a wink. "If you and Ed don't work out..."

"You know, I always told everyone you were my girl crush. The one I would have a hot lesbian evening with."

"Keeping that stored for future purposes."

"Ah yes, if this thing with Edward doesn't pan out..."

"I'm your girl."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"But in all honesty, you two have what it takes to make it work in this world."

"You really think so?" I wondered shyly.

"I know so. You two are so intense. Anyone on the outside can see that you two have a love that will withstand even the cruelest of storms. This is a good thing in Hollywood."

I smiled.

"I call dibs on maid of honor."

"Now that's fast."

"I give it two months," she predicted. "Team Bellward...bedward? Edella?"

"Now who's the fan girl?"

She simply shrugged.

Spending the day with Rose was a great way to spend the day. We talked a lot, about everything and nothing if that makes sense. It was nice to have a friend in the know who could give me all the tricks to surviving the limelight.

The only downside of our day was that reporters were everywhere, and I do mean everywhere. They seemed to know where we were going before WE knew where we were going. Honestly, I'd have to give them major credit for predicting the future if they weren't so scary.

And the worst part was that they knew.

They knew about Edward and I and that's all that they wanted to ask about. I don't think I heard them ask Rose a single question, it was all directed at me.

"Head down, ignore them." Is what Rosalie told me to do but it was so hard to not keep glancing around in panic as they swarmed us any chance that they got.

 _"Bella, Bella would you like to give a comment about your relationship with Edward Cullen?"_

 _"Is it true you two are engaged?"_

 _"Are you pregnant?"_

Now that question threw me for a loop.

What, he only wants to be seen with me know that he knows I'm pregnant with his kid? I mean, c'mon people.

 _"How long have you been together?"_

 _"Are you aware that Tanya and Edward are rumored to be working things out?"_

 _"Is it true Tanya Denali Cheated on Edward?"_

 _"Do you feel like Edward's fame is what's jumpstarting your career?"_

And there was the question that I absolutely loathed.

This wouldn't be happening if Edward and I kept things under wraps a little longer. They wouldn't just assume that he was the only reason that I had a career. Would I just be known as Edward Cullen's girlfriend?

"Hey, deep breaths," Rose ordered as we finally made it into the store. The journey from the car to here had felt like it lasted an eternity, had it really only been five or so minutes?

"They think I'm a gold digger."

"No."

"Did you he-"

"They just ask random questions to try and get a reaction out of you." she told me. "I doubt any of them think that for a second. Besides, your song came out BEFORE you two did."

"Coincidence," I groaned. "They probably think that he bought my career."

"Bella."

"I worked so hard to get where I am today. I don't want anyone to think that it was just handed to me." I know it was silly to be this upset but I couldn't help it.

"Listen to me," Rose said, cupping my cheeks. "This is Hollywood. They create their own theories and then use the negative reactions from the paparazzi to back it up." she sighed. "Right now it may suck for you. I get that you're worried about what people may think of your start. But soon enough," she grinned. "They'll only be thinking of Edward as Bella Swan's boyfriend."

I laughed. "You think so?"

"I know so." she promised. "So fuck them."

I nodded, "Okay...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It takes some getting used to." Rose said. "My first few months were hell...I flipped on them and now I have a video that backs up the 'she's an ice queen' theory."

"How do you get used to all the rumors? I mean, they have to bum you out."

"I know the truth," she said, simply. "It's just like any other situation. Whether I was famous or not, there would always be rumors. As long as I know what's true, and my friends know what's true, that's all that matters."

That was definitely good advice to keep in mind.

"Now, let's shop until we drop." Rose suggested. "Ooh, how about this for your date?" she held up a very short and very tight looking green dress.

"Uh..." It wasn't my style at all. And it definitely wasn't my style after I looked at the price tag. "Four hundred dollars! For that?!"

"Cheap, huh?"

I glared at her, all the while I was blushing because I didn't have that kind of money to waste at this point in time.

"Not your style, got it."

"I can't exactly afford this place," I whispered to her.

"I got it, don't worry."

"Rose..." I groaned.

"I want to." she insisted.

"I can't let you do that."

"I do what I want."

"You're killing me."

"You love me," she grinned. "Ooh, blue is definitely your color. Try this one...No, this one...both, and this one..."

"I'll owe you my first born at this rate," I hissed.

Rose just laughed and ushered me toward the dressing rooms.

Many, Many tiring hours later, Rosalie's 'therapy' was deemed done. She spent way too much on me, seriously the majority of bags in her backseat were mine and not hers. She told me to think of it as a 'Welcome to Hollywood' package. Meanwhile, I kept track of it all and vowed that I would pay her back.

I will admit though. Rosalie has a great eye for fashion, being a model will do that to you, and most of the things she bought me, were really cute. Still didn't like it...

We had a late lunch after our shopping spree, opting to sit as far away from the doors as possible because of the reporters-who seemed to grow in number with each passing minute.

I was able to bully Rose into letting me at least pay for lunch. So I felt a little better about how much she spent, but not much better!

At around five thirty, she dumped me off at home with all my goodies and promised we would get together for lunch again sometime soon. She didn't want to come up and I had a feeling that was because of Jake being home so I didn't push.

All the shopping, and definitely all the reporters, had exhausted me so after saying a quick hi to Jake, I crashed face down in my cloud of a bed.

Sadly, my nap only last two hours. It was for the best really. I was dreaming about those damn reporters getting up close and personal as they were trying to do all afternoon. Except in my dreams, they were way more confident when asking certain questions.

Ugh.

 **Bella BellyButton**

 **Had great fun with TheIceQueen. Got my first dose of paps though .**

Nowadays, my twitter is far more popular these days and I had hundreds of responses within minutes. Everything from sympathy to just random questions about Edward, there was a little of everything in each of those responses.

I answered around thirty questions, humoring Edward's fan girls-Fan girl Bella feels for them- for a bit before switching over to tumblr. It was odd seeing my face just pasted on my dashboard, so odd. At least I looked decent. Well, decent with a ting of panic in some photos.

I'll admit though, I couldn't contain my excitement when I saw the first-to my knowledge- Bella Swan fan tumblr. I was, however, surprised to see that they had tons of videos of me performing in different bars or coffee houses. I even found one from back when I was eighteen!

It felt good, knowing that they were supporting my music more than just the fact that I was Edward's girlfriend.

 **How was your day?-E**

 **Interesting-B**

 **Good or Bad?-E**

 **Rose is a blast to hang out with, ofc. The reporters tho...-B**

 **I'm sorry :c-E**

 **I got through it, Rose gave great advice. I owe her our firstborn, btw-B**

It was only after I sent that did I realize that I just admitted to planning to have children with him.

Sure, we were at the love you and move in phase but definitely not at the lets have children phase.

 **LOL, what?-E**

 **She bought me so much!-B**

 **Technically, I did. ;)-E**

That sneaky little...grrr.

 **Grrr-B**

 **Would you look at the time...I will be home in about thirty mins to pick you up. See you then, pretty girl-E**

 **I'm gonna kick your ass, Edward Cullen-B**

 **Love you too-E**

Damn him, I thought as my cheeks flushed and my heart started racing.

 **Still kicking your butt...love you.-B**

Leaving my phone on the bed, I got up and started to get ready for our first 'out' date. I'll admit, I put a lot of extra effort into looking good. I tried to go for Rose good looking but I'm pretty sure Rose is Aphrodite reincarnate so that wasn't a look that was easily recreated.

Still, I didn't look too bad.

My hair was wavy, I had debate on curly or just straight but I liked this in between much better. My make up was light, light pink eye shadow and very limited eyeliner. My lips were red but not as vibrant as I usually go.

The dress I picked for tonight was one that Rose-Er, Edward-bought for me earlier. It was a bold look. A white lace v-neck, and I mean deep v-neck, dress that zipped up in the front. I was a little worried about a potential wardrobe malfunction but the girls seemed okay thus far. I dared to wear a pair of black heels that were a bit taller than I was used to but I felt good about them.

"Hot date tonight?" Jake whistled.

"Yeah."

"Lucky guy."

I blushed. "Lucky girl."

"I like you." Jake grinned. "I approve. I'm glad my best friend found you."

"I like you too," I said. "So, tell me something...You and Rose..."

He groaned, "Didn't plan it."

"Did it mean anything?" I wondered.

"Promise to keep a secret?"

"Pinkie Promise," I vowed, holding out my pinkie.

He looped his with mine, "It did. Rosalie is just...she's amazing. She's fucking hot as hell...but she has a brain too. I've always admired that about her."

"So why did you run out this morning?"

"She's also intimidating."

"You've been friends longer than we have." I laughed.

"You have to admit, Rose does that."

"But you're...you."

He frowned.

"Okay, Hollywood is appearing to have just as much 'love' drama as normal life." I sighed. "She likes you, a lot. We aren't teenagers anymore...we shouldn't have to hide crushes."

"Did she tell you she likes me or are you just guessing?"

"Both, I guessed and she confirmed."

"You're not joking?" he searched my eyes. In his own dark brown eyes, I could see excitement and hesitation.

"Go get her."

"But-"

"It's been long enough, don't you think?"

"If this pans out, you might just be my best man."

I laughed, "Edward would fight me for that spot."

"But he wasn't the love guru."

"True, I do look good in a suit."

Jake laughed and headed for the elevator, "I love you, Bella."

"Hey, that's my line." My jade-eyed muse whined.

"She's a keeper!" Jake shouted before the elevator shut.

"What did I-wow, you look stunning,"

I beamed at him. "I might just have to skip the ass-kicking."

He laughed and pulled me close. "I want to kiss you."

"So, kiss me."

And kiss me he did.

I keep wondering when our kisses won't feel like they make my heart stop. So far, almost two months later, they still have the same effect on me. But hey, if this feeling last forever, I sure as hell won't complain.

"Ready to go, pretty girl?"

I nodded, giving him one last lingering kiss.

* * *

 **WTB a green eyed muse! xD As always, thank you for taking the time to read this and I do hope you leave me a review!**

 **See you in the next chapter :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again lovely readers! I'm back with Chapter eleven. Sorry for the wait! As always I want to thank you all for taking the time to read my story and review and favorite it. It means a lot to me! So, are you ready for more teeth rotting sweetness because that's what's coming up? Don't we all wish we had a love this amazing?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just play around with the characters and songs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I...I'm lost in your eyes.**

"Right this way!" The excited hostess squealed. "We made sure everything was set up to your exact specifications." She led us through the somewhat crowded restaurant and nearly every table we passed went dead silent for about three seconds before breaking out in whispers, or getting their phones out to snap pictures.

I held Edward's hand tighter, staying as close to him as I possibly could.

It wasn't them who bothered me, I was just on the edge after having to fight through not one but two crowds of reporters to get here. Naturally, the first group was at our apartment, which is always a hotspot for them to be, and then they were waiting here when we arrived-still wanted to know how they worked their magic like that.

The restaurant that we arrived at was called La Marina and it sat right next to the Hudson River, which was bound to give us incredible views. The inside was just as incredible and the dim lighting offered privacy for all even with tables not too far apart from each other.

"Private room just as you asked." I should've known that Edward would go above and beyond for our date.

Silly man.

"Thank you," Edward said, handing her a fairly large tip.

"No problem at all, sir! Your waitress will be right with you."

If I thought the first room was gorgeous, this took the cake. Our private room sat toward the back of the restaurant, which had the best view of the river and the New York lights, and was lit up with small twinkling lights and a few select candles that sat around the gorgeous floral arrangement on the table.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Mhm," Edward hummed as he pulled a chair out for me.

"Thank you kind sir," I giggled. "This is...just...wow."

Never in my life have I been wined and dined like this. I was a simple girl, with very simple and affordable tastes, so going out to Olive garden was probably the classiest I've ever been, not that I have ever minded in the slightest.

"This must have cost you a fortune."

Edward smirked, "Not really."

"Well, I guess not to you." Sometimes it really is easy to forget that this is thee Edward Cullen. To me he was just a normal guy, a normal and very perfect guy. "I'm still mad that you snuck Rose your card just to buy me clothes."

"It was pretty smart," he said. "I wanted you to feel prepare for the date without actually telling you what the setting would be."

"You will get a butt kicking next time." I warned shaking a finger at him.

He chuckled, "Fair enough."

I had a sneaking suspicion that he'd do it again without hesitation.

"H-Hi," A small brunette approached our table with shaky hands. "I'm Hana and I'll be your server tonight. H-how are you folks doing tonight?"

"Great, thank you," Edward said, offering her a quick grin.

"What can I start you two off with?" she looked like she was seconds away from passing out. I knew the feeling all too well.

"Can we have two of the split Avocado Salads?"

"A-anything to drink?"

"Long Island tea," I responded.

"Make that two."

"I'll be right back!" She speed walked away and I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head at Edward.

"What?"

"She's so nervous. A few months ago, that was me. I would've died on the spot if you came into my restaurant." I really would've. I'm lucky that I didn't when he came up to me at the charity dinner. Probably have my phone to thank for that because if I had watched him walk in my direction, I probably would've stopped breathing.

He blushed, running his hand through his hair.

"Fan girl Bella bit the dust when she met you." I added

"Fan girl Bella?"

And just like that it was my turn to blush.

"I was one of your fan girls for so long," I said, shrugging. "it's a hard habit to break."

"President of the Edward Cullen fan club?" he guessed.

"No," My cheeks turned darker. It was a good thing that it was so dim in here. "But I did run a site, or two...still do actually."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." I grinned. "I'm analyzing your every move for later. I promised the girls at Edward Cullen daily an exclusive. So watch it." The sad part was that it wasn't a complete lie.

Is it bad that I'm a celebrities' girlfriend yet I'm still the biggest celebrity nerd around? Maybe one day I'll get out of whatever weird obsessed phase that I'm in.

Nah, I doubt it.

"I hope I get a good review." he laughed.

"So far you're doing okay." I said, trying to sound all professional and failing miserable under his intense jade stare.

…This guy's eyes…

You never truly know their power until you're staring straight into them.

"You're cute." he said, cupping my cheek.

"Okay, you passed with flying colors." Fan girl Bella was, and has been, holding up a sign that said 10/10. Although, she's had the sign up since before we arrived at the restaurant. She's a bit bias. "So," I coughed, my face flaming up once more "how did filming go?" I'd rather not spend our evening talking about the inner me that nearly hyperventilates at even the slightest of touches.

"Good." he said "Great, actually. We're getting down to just a handful of scenes left."

"So soon." I mused

Perhaps this wasn't the best change of topic...

It was so soon, way too soon if you asked me. We had just under three days together before he was set to leave for another country entirely. Part of me had hoped that maybe he'd get a little break, even just two or three days before he had to leave but nope. He's working long days and the only break he gets is the flight to the next location.

It still feels like I just got him, you know. I may be living with him but I still haven't spent nearly enough time with him yet. He's up before I'm up and I'm usually asleep when he gets home-sans for the nights that I force myself to stay up just so I get to give him a hug and a kiss.

We have been lucky the last few days. I can't deny that. We got to go out a couple times this week...

Still wasn't enough, I inwardly sighed.

Even with the short amount of time we've been together, it feels weird to know that I won't get to kiss him or cuddle him or joke around with him for a couple weeks.

I wonder how I'd fair on my own.

Of course Pre-Edward Bella functioned just fine. Life was a bit dull but I had my music and my work and friends from said jobs to keep me entertained from time to time.

But I don't really have anything to preoccupy my time at the moment, sans for a few dates for my own career but would it be enough to keep me from missing my guy?

"Don't look so down," he stroked my cheek. "It'll be over before you know it and I'll be back home."

"You'll come back here?" I asked, somewhat surprised. I mean of course I thought he would come back to see me eventually, I was his girlfriend, but I thought he'd want to go home to wind down for a bit.

"Of course," he said, frowning. "Where else would I go?"

I shrugged, "I thought maybe you would go back home. You do miss your family a lot." He talks about them all every chance he gets and I love hearing stories about them. I feel like I know all of them so well already and we haven't even met.

I didn't want him to feel obligated to come back to New York just because I was a very needy girlfriend who would most likely be missing him to death by the time he finished filming.

I've got it bad.

So bad, so fast.

"That's true," he agreed. "But I'll miss you just as much, if not more." I smiled slightly. "And besides, now that I have you, I have to bring you home to meet my family. My mum would kick my arse if I didn't."

"Do you think they'll like me?" I wondered tentatively.

I was someone so average that I worried they would think what the media was currently thinking. That I was only dating him for his money or for his fame so that I could get my own career started.

That's not how I wanted our relationship to start, not in the slightest.

"They'll adore you," he promised. "And you wanna know why?" I nodded, still looking down at my hands. Edward cupped my cheek and lifted my face so that I was once again looking into his eyes. "Because I adore you...with everything that I am," he kissed my forehead and then my cheeks before kissing the corners of my mouth and then finally, the slow build had been killing me, our lips met.

Edward kisses were the best kisses.

You know how all those romantic books describe those amazingly perfect breath stealing kisses? The ones you scuffed at when reading because kisses aren't that amazing, if anything they can be sloppy and awkward.

But this…this was one of those kisses.

I'm such a sap nowadays.

"H-here is…OH! I-I'm sorry," squeaked our waitress, nearly dropping her large tray.

"No it's okay," I said, blushing hard. "Thank you." We may have gotten a bit carried away with the kissing.

Worth it!

"Of course! I'll just...I'll give you some time to enjoy your salads before...yeah..." she stumbled away, knocking into the nearby table as she tried to make her quick getaway

I pointed my fork at Edward, "Tone down the hotness."

"How do you know it's me?"

I gave him a pointed look before digging into my salad. I've never really been a big salad person but this was one damn good salad.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" Edward asked as I was in the midst of giving myself chipmunk cheeks.

Now that was a loaded question.

My parents really weren't fans of any guys in my life that they hadn't designated. James was definitely a big no no on their list so the only real guy that I knew that they had grown fond of was the guy whose heart I broke at eighteen.

"Considering that they don't even like me at this point," I grimaced. "Well, I don't know how they feel so that isn't fair. I know they aren't happy with me, at least they weren't-four years can change a lot."

"Maybe this separation did some good."

"I really really hope it did," I sighed. "Back at seventeen, I thought that they hated me. They were trying to control everything, every aspect of my life but I realized too late that they just did it because they loved me. They wanted to make sure that I was taken care of...I just wish they went about it in better ways."

If I had told them that before I disappeared into the night, things would be so different right now.

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if you stayed?"

All the time.

It wasn't something that was easy to just forget.

Everything was planned for me since what felt like birth and sure the plan may not have been as straight as they hoped but I'm sure it would still be sufficient for them.

And that's the problem.

"I never would've realized they were trying to help me, that's for sure." I said. "However, I would've went through the motions just to please them. Yet...I'd always feel like something was missing."

I don't think that I would've been completely miserable had I never left Forks however I wouldn't have been as happy as I am now. Like I said, my life would always feel like something was missing. The what ifs would always be spinning around in my head.

That wasn't fair. Not to me and not to the man that was supposed to be my husband. He was a good guy and though things ended pretty poorly between us, I know that now he can find someone who can give herself to him entirely.

And me…I deserved a chance at the life that I wanted. I'm glad that I took that leap of faith with James. All of that, the good and the bad, it brought me to where I was today and I wouldn't change that for the world.

"I'm glad you left."

"So am I."

My only hope was that in the near future I hoped that I would be able to repair my relationship with my parents. If not repair it, just hear their side of it more clearly and have them hear mine so that both involved aren't left with a lifetime of questions.

"And, Bella..."

"Hmm?"

"You'll be able to fix it," he said. "Just tell them what you told me. They wouldn't have gone through all of that just because they didn't care about you."

I nodded.

He was right.

Heavy stuff aside, we continued to enjoy our appetizers. They were great, and big, if I didn't have a bottomless stomach I probably would've been stuffed just from the salad. However, I do have a bottomless stomach so I decided to order a steak-all the while trying so hard not to cringe at the price.

While we awaited our food, we stepped outside on the balcony to take in the gorgeous view.

Have I ever mentioned how much I adored New York? It's nights like this that constantly remind me how cool this place really is. I mean, sure it had it's downsides but that was any place that you'd live or visit.

One of the best parts of New York is the skyline at night in my opinion. From the right places it can be downright magical.

 **Bella Swan BellyButton**

 **Beautiful night all around ;)**

I might have snuck in a little teaser of Edward while trying to show off the gorgeous view to my followers.

I may have been scared about showing off our relationship for business reasons but honestly, it's the greatest thing in the world to be able to claim him.

Mine.

"Okay so first real crush," Edward said pulling me into his arms. He started to rub my arms and I was thankful for that because it wasn't exactly warm outside

"Hmm?" I hummed content

"Who was your first crush?"

"You want to know about my first crush on our date?" I snickered.

"I just want to know everything about you."

"Smooth, real smooth." I smirked yet my silly little heart was fluttering like crazy. Although, that wasn't exactly uncommon when Edward was in close proximity. "Let's see, first real crush was around eleven years old. Austin Marks, older brother to one of my closest friends."

"Going for the older guys, I see."

"You'd know." I teased. "How about your first crush?"

"My fifth grade teacher."

I smacked him, "And I was going for older..."

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't say a teacher."

"You said first, not teacher crush."

"Who was it?"

"Nope, my turn to ask a question," I thought on it for a moment. During our first few weeks talking, we played the question game all day every day. Part of me found it surprising that we had anything left to ask about but the rational part of me reminded me that we hadn't exactly been together that long so there were bound to be more questions to come. "Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Still acting, hopefully. The nice thing about this career is that it can go on for a long time. I haven't gotten bored of it yet either. Although, I might try my hand at directing. I'm definitely not ready yet but who knows." I nodded. "Career aside, I hope to be married-" his arms tightened around me "-with kids and a nice big house, maybe even a dog or two."

He painted a beautiful picture.

A picture that I saw myself, and of course the world will know I saw it when they hear 'Mine' for the first time.

"What about you?"

"I see myself with you," I answered softly.

Ten years was a long time to think ahead to but it was one of those feelings that was genuine and that I truly hoped would come true. Ten years with Edward, at the very least, would no doubt be the best ten years that I'd ever have the pleasure of experiencing.

"And you said I was the smooth one," he had a big grin on his face, his green eyes so bright and alight with happiness. I couldn't help but smile myself. "I love you."

"I love you too." I gave him a long lingering kiss. "Where's your dream home? Where would you like to raise the kids?" I joked.

"Our kids." He mused

"Too soon? Too weird?" I mean, I did just declare that I planned to be with him in the long run so I doubt kids was too weird at this point.

He rolled his eyes at me. "No."

"Good." I said, blushing.

We stayed in our blissful little bubble outside for quite some time. We probably would have stayed outside longer but the fact that I wasn't really dressed for cold New York weather hindered that a bit.

Still, what time we did spend outside was nice, definitely making it into my top ten favorite evenings with Edward. Okay, let's be honest. All my evenings with him were pretty great and all ranked pretty high up there.

Dinner was amazing and despite being crazy expensive, we didn't get the small rich people servings that I had been expecting. The steak I ordered took up most of my plate and Edward's burger definitely wasn't on the small side either.

But the best part of our meal was the chocolate cake we received for desert. It was huge and dripping with chocolate and had a scoop of ice cream. God it was heaven in your mouth. Each bite was so soft and chocolaty.

The fact that I didn't go into a sugar coma immediately was surprising however Edward got us a couple extra slices so check back in a few hours.

By the time we left it was around eleven thirty. The downside was that the reporters outside hadn't vanished or even gone down in numbers, if anything they doubled. The plus side was that they had relocated across the street so there was no stress of pushing through them to get to the car.

Or so I so blissfully thought. The second they saw us they rushed us and soon enough I was being blinded by flash after flash. Edward growled under his breath and pushed me behind him.

I, still not use to all this, clutched the back of his jacket and hid my face while we were bombarded with question after question.

The valet clearly seeing our discomfort and anxiety quickly ran to get the car for us while we stood under the little awning waiting, reporters snapping away and trying to shout this or that at us with tones that would suggest we were farther away than we were.

I tried not to let it bother me. Instead, I breathed in the wonderful smell that was Edward and let it calm me.

I was blissful again.

From Edward, and probably a smidge from the cake-sugar coma that was sneaking up on me.

That feeling lasted until I got home and found Jake being a horny teenage boy on the couch with some girl that was definitely not Rosalie.

"Really, Jacob?" both Edward and I said. Though I'm sure Edward was just upset that he hadn't chosen a bedroom while I was upset for a whole other reason.

"I didn't realize the time," Jake coughed as the girl quickly tried to find her top.

"Holy Shit, Edward Cullen!" The girl squeaked as she struggled to put the top on. "I-I'm a huge fan and…I-"

I tuned her out and stared down Jake who looked pretty damn guilty.

Good.

"Can I speak with you?" I demanded.

"I'm kind of in...OW!" I may have grabbed his ear and tried to tow him out that way. But my measly hundred and ten pounds wasn't about to be able to easily tow Jake out of here.

That's why the pain helped get his butt in gear.

"What is that?" I nearly shouted as we reached Edward's office.

"What?" he groaned, rubbing his ear.

"Did you not have this big 'I want Rose' revelation earlier? I don't know if you noticed but that's not Rosalie." I fumed.

"Rosalie's on a date with someone else."

"I mean was it all for-Wait, what?"

"Yeah, it was a nice surprise. I was all pumped and ready to ask her out and she's kissing on some douche bag in the elevator. Are you sure she liked _me_? Jacob isn't an uncommon name."

"Jake, I'm sorry." I sighed. "I don't know...she didn't mention a date."

"Maybe she doesn't like me. Alcohol makes you do silly things."

"Like that?!" I gestured back toward the living room. "Look, I know your night didn't end the way you wanted it to but if you really want her, you shouldn't have just run straight into some other girls arms."

"She ran into-Ow, sorry."

I may have smacked him with my clutch.

"She thinks you're a man whore, Jake. And this, doesn't prove her wrong."

"I'm not a man whore." he scowled. "Just because I don't have the perfect relationship doesn't mean I'm a man whore. I just date a lot."

"Be that as it may," I sighed. "This didn't help your chances. Rose will see thi-"

"She doesn't have a right to say anything."

He did have a point there.

If only I had pepped Rosalie up as much as I did Jake. That would have probably stopped this scenario from happening at all.

I did say I was a terrible love guru when I set out on this mission. I definitely need to work on my skills in that department before I end up getting another poor guy or girls hopes up like I did.

"Now, I'm going to go enjoy my night and you do the same."

"Sorry, Jake."

"Meh, it's whatever," he said, waving it off. "Have a good night, Bella."

"Night," I pouted.

I really need to work on my matchmaking skills. It clearly took a certain level of something, a something that I seem to lack, to manage successfully setting two people up on a date together.

"Do I even want to know?" Edward asked, amused.

"I tried to hook Rose and Jake up."

"Ah," he snickered. "You did your best."

"Worst matchmaker na."

He couldn't stop laughing as he pulled me into his arms. "Don't take it too personally. Those two have been dancing around each other for years."

"I guess I just want everyone as happy as us," I whispered.

"You're adorable, you know that right?" he kissed my forehead. "So adorable and so mine,"

I grinned, "All yours."

"Forever."

"That's an awfully long time, Mr. Cullen."

"Doesn't seem long enough,"

How did I get so lucky?

The future was sometimes a scary thing to think ahead to. Nothing ever seemed to be a hundred percent concrete. The path you start can stray off in so many directions and some of those directions you don't want to go...

but with Edward, it didn't matter what the future brought for me. As long as I had him, everything would be perfect.

"Take me to bed."

"With pleasure."

* * *

 **Leave me a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Double Updates! Wooo. Thank you for all the alerts and favorites since the last chapter. I always smile when I see them! Remember, this story is going to be as fluffy as I can possibly make it so if that's not for you and you want some major drama and more normal and not always-in-the-honeymoon-phase EXB you're in the wrong place.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I just play around with the characters and songs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Elevator buttons and morning air, stranger silence makes me want to take the stairs. If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares...but right now, my time is theirs.**

"You're doing fantastic, Bella!" Leah reassured from her place behind her camera. "How are you feeling?"

I shivered, "A little c-cold, actually." I was understating how cold I actually was. Standing outside, in New York, in the winter in a dress wasn't exactly an ideal situation for any girl to want to find herself in for long periods of time.

But this was for my album so I would keep pushing through it.

"Let's take five, warm her up!" The words had barely been finished before her crew descended upon me. Almost immediately, I had a very warm robe draped around me and gloves shoved on my hands and then a warm beverage shoved into my newly gloved hands.

And I just stood there like a deer in the headlights.

It was day two of my photo shoot and I still wasn't used to people dropping whatever they were doing to rush over and assist me.

"Thank you," I managed to squeak out as hair and makeup stepped in to touch me up.

"You really are doing great, Bella." Leah told me as I joined her at her portable desk set up. She had several monitors set up to her laptop which was currently cycling through the pictures we had just taken.

"Look at that," I smiled, brightly.

It was me, only I looked like a princess. The foresety backdrop and the snow tumbling down around me and the dress of course! Since the theme for 'Enchanted'-the obvious choice of course- was a more fairytale theme the last two days have been filled with traveling all over New York to find places that looked well...enchanted, magical.

I really loved how it was turning out so far, and these were just the unedited pictures! I'd probably die when I saw the finished product.

"I have an eye for beauty, although it helps a lot when you get to work with a beauty." she added winking.

"You're amazing, I could kiss you right now." But I'm pretty sure Kara-the sweet middle aged woman who was hair and makeup-would smack me for messing up my lipstick.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Love it," I sang.

I loved all of this, every single moment. Day by Day we got so much closer to that December 16th date. I could say closer to my dream but my dream has come true. I was signed, I was an actual recording artist and that's all I've ever wanted.

Now I get what I wanted and then some.

I did my little happy dance, a dance that I usually do three or four times a day lately.

"Ready to get back to work?"

"Yup, I'm all toasty again."

"We'll do a couple more outfits and then we'll call it for today-I don't need to be the reason you catch a cold or worse."

"Sounds good!"

And with that, it was time to change into yet another dress. At least this one was very long and very poofy so it offered me a bit extra warmth.

Still freezing my ass off or not, I did it all with a smile.

Worth it.

Sadly, the weather wasn't holding up to well for us and by three thirty Leah decided to call it quits for today. I didn't even have it in me to protest and just thanked her profusely before heading into the trailer to put on my street clothes.

I didn't get to keep the dresses this time, insert sad face here. I did however have several dozen pictures, both because of Leah and because of Leah's assistant using my phone behind the scenes.

I resisted the urge to post them all online but I did send quite a few to Edward so he could see all the gorgeous dresses I was lucky enough to try on.

It is day one of our three-week separation.

And so far, I was doing good. I did miss him, how could I not? but it wasn't 'drop everything and fly to Italy to see him right this moment' sort of miss him.

Although ask me again after I have to spend my first night without my cuddle buddy. I'm sure my answer would change right around three or four am.

The plus side was that I was busy. I had one last day of my album photo shoot with Leah and then I got to meet the director of my first music video! And of course, I get to start filming it sometime this week.

Now that, I was nervous about. 50 percent of music videos were about acting. What if I wasn't that great of actor? What if it was so obvious in the video? What if I didn't like the actor that was going to be my love? What if I forgot what to do or if I tripped and ripped down the entire set?

The last 'what if' was a bit extreme but you never know with me.

I wanted everything to go perfectly and I doubted that was ever possible when filming something, be it a movie or a short 5-minute music video.

A video that would be on the internet for the rest of eternity...

I feel sick.

Maybe I could be one of those artists who just appeared in the background, staring happily at the happy couple. That could work.

Or I could suck it up and at least give it a try. So what if my first video isn't spectacular. Artists always improved more and more as time went on. I could catch the hang of it and if not I had an incredibly sexy actor boyfriend who would happily dish out his secrets.

 **What is the secret to acting?-B**

 **I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you-E**

 **I'm worried about my video :c-B**

 **You'll do fine, pretty girl-E**

Ha, as if FINE would be okay.

Bella, relax, we just talked about this...

See what happens when I'm this nervous? I'm all over the damn place. One moment I'm calm and rational the next...sigh.

 **I'm awkward and weird though. I don't know how to act. This is why I chose singing!-B**

 **You're really that worried?-E**

 **Yes, so worried. So worried that I'm okay with not even appearing in the video at all.-B**

 **Enchanted is a love song, you act in love. Just do what I've been doing lately. Pretend it's me that you'll be having the lovey dovey moments with-E**

I knew I could count on him.

He was right. If my mind settled for more than five seconds at a time I probably could've come up with something similar.

Whatever actor I got, as long as I pretended it was Edward, I could be in love.

 **You're a genius. I knew there was a reason I started dating you-B**

 **Ha-E**

 **You know I love you :D-B**

 **As I love you. Now don't worry that pretty little mind of yours. You'll rock it.-E**

 **Thank you!-B**

 **Anytime ;) I gotta get back to set. Stay safe, I love you-E**

 **Go rock the next scene! Love you too-B**

I wish I could give him a big kiss.

3 weeks.

3 weeks and then we'll have a bunch of makeup make out sessions. And definitely a lot of hot 'I missed you' sex. We'd have a while together after three weeks too. He didn't have to jet off to film another movie so he'd return to New York and we'd be able to do whatever, not just sex-Although...

Bad Bella!

I so am. Probably cause I like when he spanks me...

Whore.

Another downside of being Edwardless was that I had a lot of time to entertain myself within my head. The logical choice would've been to spend time with my other friends but since most of my friends are just as famous as my boyfriend, they all took off to places of their own. Angela was still here but I didn't like bothering her on her days off. She had a family to spend time with and I wasn't about to take that away from her.

When I got home that afternoon, I busied myself in the kitchen. I tried out some new recipes that I had found on Tumblr and in between that I was trying to work on a new song, I had the beat for it constantly playing in my head but no words as of yet.

No rush.

Who knows if I'd even be able to record a new album? Don't studios determine that based on how well the first album sells?

Still, I suppose it never hurt to be prepared. Besides, even if things did flop, I wouldn't just stop doing what I loved. All of this means something to me, it allows me to get out my pain and anger and definitely express the heart-pounding chest aching happiness that swells up inside of me.

Once you become a songwriter, you stay a songwriter-whether you like it or not.

The recipes that I wanted to recreate required several ingredients that I didn't have laying around the house so I decided to get redressed and head to the store.

Edward had left the keys to at least a dozen cars, all of which sat on the second level of the parking garage. They were all way too fancy for a quick trip to the grocery store and would most likely catch the attention of any reporters who had taken the time to familiarize themselves with Edward Cullen's collection of cars.

So I decided to walk.

Speaking of reporters, since Edward's departure the crowds of them have lessened. I literally only saw one since this morning and I wasn't sure if they had been because of me, Edward's still sort of mysterious girlfriend, or because of Leah freaking Clearwater.

So walking wasn't a big deal and I intended to savor moments like this. Sure it was cold and dark but it was still beautiful. I have always loved the snow. I remember waking up at five and six and seeing that it had snowed overnight and just rushing outside in my pajamas.

My dad had to wrangle me in to put on a real snowsuit before he released me into the wild again.

It's always around the holidays when I miss my family the most.

Life back in Forks wasn't as miserable as I made it sound. When I wasn't being the normal glaring teenager because her parents wouldn't let her see who she wanted, I did have fun.

Every Sunday was a family dinner at the lodge and if we got home early enough we'd watch a movie together before bed. But Holidays, Holidays were always the best. Thanksgiving my mom and her sister would cook a big feast while my dad and uncle took all the kids to first beach to work up an appetite.

Christmas we'd cut down our own tree and decorate it with homemade ornaments. Since we were one, yeah that young, our mom made us paint our own so you can see our creativity grow by the year. It was beautiful. On Christmas eve, we would all camp out under the tree and Seth and I would wake up surrounded with gifts.

But since I've left home...all of that has changed.

Thanksgivings were either spent working or in front of a TV with a TV dinner. Not exactly magical or fun in any way shape or form. Christmas was pretty much the same only I had a sad plant acting as a Christmas tree.

Two days from now would be another thanksgiving that I would be without family.

But I was going to change the rest of the details. Get my practice on for next year when all the people that I love would hopefully surround me.

It was a nice thought.

I wonder if Angela had plans for Thanksgiving. I could always use taste tester to try out these new recipes ideas. I would ask Caleb but he went where Edward went so he was out of the question.

Ooh, the doorman-Mitchel-he was really nice. I'm sure he'd be up for a couple samples. Maybe eve-

"Bella?"

Oh no.

"Bella!"

Turn on the poker face, Bella.

"James? Hi." I turned reluctantly to face my ex. "What are you doing here?"

"I just started!" he was indeed wearing the grocery's store apron. This was definitely a product of my luck. New York was huge, there were tons of shops to work at and which one does my ex end up working at? The one in walking distance of my new apartment. Lovely. "Needed some extra cash while I wait for the callbacks."

Did I ever mention that James wanted to be an actor? It was one of the big reasons why he decided to move to New York. He thought he'd be able to waltz into one of the theaters and immediately have a part on broadway.

We worked well together when we moved out here. We both had jobs but we supported each other's careers. I'd help him read scripts and he'd listen to me play and critique my work.

Sometimes I think that the lack of success in his field is what drove him away time and time again. I may not have been having much success either but I was performing and getting callbacks from bars to perform for an evening. He got nothing.

Now, I made something of myself so was it really that surprising that he was drawn back to me? Nope. James is the very definition of a leech. When he's there, he attaches himself to you and takes all that he can before moving on to the next person.

Around year two of being out here, he decided to sleep with a female producer in hopes that he could get something out of it. It broke my heart because he was willing to throw away love in order to get what he wanted.

Any sane girl would've been through with him but he was all I had. I gave everything up to be with him, to be out here, and I felt like there was no turning back…and so I forgave him and we moved forward and he continually kept hurting me because I allowed it.

"Uh...how's that going?"

"Great, great. I auditioned for four big plays last week. I feel pretty confident about two of them. They'll probably have to fight over me. Good for me though, I can get a little more out of my contract."

"Uh huh." James was also incredibly cocky. He thought he was the best of the best and when he was rejected he often raged and cussed up a storm and told whomever he had auditioned for that they made a huge mistake.

"So you and Edward Cullen," he snorted as if enjoying a joke. "That's…really unexpected. Although, I heard he left town…" He cocked his eyebrow at me as if waiting for me to tell him that I had been dumped on the street like yesterday's trash.

Even if I had been, being with Edward has changed my perspective on a lot of things in regards to relationships. I wouldn't allow myself to be in a relationship as toxic as the one James and I once shared.

"Filming," I confirmed turning back toward the spices.

"It must be hard. You have to deal with him being gone all the time. Is that really what you want?" he tried to duck into my view.

I glared at the spices, trying to bite my tongue.

"Don't you worry about all the girls? I mean, he's Hollywood's golden boy or whatever." James continued. "He can have any girl he wants and he settles for…"

For someone like me?

That mousey girl in me cringed at his unspoken words but I didn't let them get to me. So what if I wasn't someone amazing to James?

"Okay, James, seriously." I couldn't bite my tongue. I couldn't. I've always been so lax when it came to James. I just let him talk and never say a word but I wasn't that mousey eighteen-year-old girl anymore, though she did still have a small part in me. "I dated you and you wanted to be an actor."

"But I wouldn't le-" he tried to argue.

"Yes you would have." I huffed. "You couldn't even stay when you had nothing. All those times when you were turned down from play after play, you let that drive you away from me so what would've happened if you got something? And you somehow became this big hot shot who could get all the tail he wanted?"

"The difference is I love you."

"No you don't. You think you love me. No you don't even think you love me. You love that I've become successful and you love that you think you can get a free ride from me."

We were having a glare off.

"You mean like the free ride you're getting?"

Do not slap him, Bella. Do not slap his stupidly smug face.

I wasn't one to lose my temper often but James drove out the worst in me nowadays.

"I met him after my career. There was no free ride. I tried and I failed but I got back up and kept trying. He didn't snap his fingers and suddenly I had everything."

"I met you before your career."

"And?" I questioned. "You know what, I'm done here."

"I basically gave you your start, Bella." He said, trying to block my path. "I brought you out here. You never would have met anyone without me."

"Thank you," I said through clenched teeth. "But that's all you're getting from me. And If I ever see you again and you attempt this shit again, you won't like the consequences. I'm a big deal now, didn't you know? You want to see me get what I want? Want to see me be you? I have friends in high places, James. I'm friends with a big director, with a record label executive, and so many others. Don't test me."

I ducked under his arm, leaving him standing there shocked.

The nerve of him!

I was seething.

He felt like he deserved my help because he convinced me to leave my home? Sure, I probably wouldn't have left without his convincing but did that mean I was his limelight slave?

After all that he had done, the bad outweighed the good by huge margins. He's lucky he got a thank you out of me and not a swift kick below the belt.

Asshole.

"Did you find everything okay, Ma'am?"

"Yes." I took a breath to calm down. "However, a certain employee didn't exercise proper etiquette tonight." He's lucky that I wasn't making a huge deal out of it. So there, this is me helping him out…by not getting him fired. "You should help them out with that."

"O-of course, ma'am. I apologize for something like that happening."

"It's okay." I sighed. "Just didn't want someone else to be harsher than I am."

That was nice, right?

I paid for my goods and quickly left the store. I couldn't help but smirk as I heard the cashier quickly call James up front.

Dick.

The walk home was quick and cold as well as tiring. I had bought far too much and really should have considered borrowing one of Edward's cars so that I didn't have to haul the two huge paper bags home myself but at least it was a good workout.

"Ms. Swan!" Mitchel rushed to my aid as he saw me struggling just outside the door. "Let me help you with those."

"Thank you," I breathed. "Didn't intend to get that much but I'm practicing for Thanksgiving next year."

"Thanksgiving is only a few days away."

"Yeah, I know. It's just I don't really have plans this year so I need to keep my cooking skills sharp." I explained as we piled into the elevator. "Expect a dozen or so samples coming your way very soon. I need a critique."

"I can't turn down a home cooked meal." He chuckled. "I promise to be an excellent critic."

"I have no doubt," I winked. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"No problem, Ms. Swan. I await my delicious samples!"

"I'll have them down in around an hour. Is Paula coming in today?" I asked referring to the woman who took over the front desk at night.

"Yes in about an hour an a half."

"I'll make enough for everyone," I promised.

It felt nice to have someone to cook for. You know, Chef used to be my backup career if the whole singing deal didn't work out for me. Thanks to all the lovely ladies on my dad's side, I was cooking from the time I was six years old. I learned all the family tricks and tips to make successful dishes.

I even used to host Bella's cooking show Saturday Mornings. It was just my nine-year-old self sneaking downstairs early and attempting to make pancakes for the family.

First few attempts were terrible, and one of those resulted in me burning the life out of the pancakes so they set off the alarm, but after a while I got it. That didn't stop my mom from sneaking down and watching me from the shadows-she thought I didn't know but I did. I can't blame her though. I was little and there are many things that could go wrong during cooking.

Like when I tried to teach Seth how to cook, I turned my back for one second and suddenly flames covered the pan. We were both screaming as we tried to put it out when our Dad found us and quickly took care of it.

Security beefed up after that incident. But hey, I needed all the help I could get with Seth because of his pyrotechnics. It happened three more times…

True to my word, I went back downstairs around an hour later with a box filled with my test recipes. Paula and Mitchel were very good sports and entertained my chef Bella hour.

It was also nice to have dinner with people and be able to talk about day to day life. I felt normal. Even if said people were the security of my apartment building, I've grown rather fond of these two.

After dinner, I let the two of them have the leftovers and went back upstairs to get ready for bed.

Here goes night one of solo sleeping.

I was a bit pouty.

And by a bit I mean a lot.

You know how it feels to experience the best night's sleep with someone and suddenly just want it always? Yeah that's the current mindset that I had.

"Damn you, Edward." I mumbled, flopping over to my other side. After at least another half hour of tossing and turning, I grabbed my laptop and opened it up.

Well, if I'm not sleeping I might as well do something productive with my time.

Ha, productive wasn't exactly the word someone would use when describing social media sites but meh.

I found at least a dozen photos of me from my little shopping trip tonight. I hadn't even realized that someone had been following me but from the sneaky angles they had on me, it was very obvious that I did have a ninja reporter tailing me.

Lovely.

I didn't let it bother me. What could I do about it anyway? It'll only get worse the longer that I'm in this world. Might as well get used to it now.

Though Tumblr provided a nice distraction, it wasn't enough to make me tired enough to fall asleep on my own so I turned to Skype and was delighted to see that Edward was online.

 **Bellibutton- You spoiled me over the last few weeks ;(**

 **EAMCullen- I don't regret it one bit.**

 **Bellibutton- But now it's hard to sleep without you. How am I supposed to make it three more weeks?**

 **EAMCullen- Aw, my poor baby.**

 **Bellibutton-No mocking!**

 **EAMCullen-I'm not, love. I'm finding it difficult as well. I finished filming about an hour ago and haven't been able to sleep.**

 **Bellibutton-We are quite the pair, aren't we?**

 **EAMCullen-Mhm.**

 **EAMCullen is typing a message**

 **EAMCullen- I have an idea.**

Before I could respond he was calling me on Skype. I happily accepted and smiled when I saw his beautiful face.

"Hi, pretty girl."

"Hey, I miss you already."

"I miss you too, so much. What have you done to me Ms. Swan?" I grinned and poked my tongue out at him.

"How did filming go today?" I wondered, placing my laptop on his side of the bed and turning on my side to face him.

"It was very long but not too terrible."

"I bet you kicked ass today."

"I tried my best."

"Wish I was there to see all the sex scenes." I snickered.

"What a weird girlfriend you are."

"I warned you." I said, trying not to break out into a giggle fit.

And that's how our first night alone worked. We stayed in Skype talking and laughing until we fell asleep with Skype Still running. He may not have been here physically but it felt like he was inside.

Have I mentioned how much I adore him lately?

I'm completely smitten and you know what, I don't mind it in the least.

When I woke up in the morning, Edward was sadly gone but wrote me a lovely and absolutely adorable message on Skype. He mentioned that if I was still up when he got back to his hotel, we could have a Skype sleepover again.

Perhaps these next few weeks apart wouldn't be as bad as I had originally worried.

My day was pretty awesome as well. How could I be down when I got to be a princess in gorgeous designer dresses for most of the day. Thankfully, almost all of my shoots were inside so I was able to enjoy the dresses and get in the zone a lot more than I was while freezing my ass off outside.

I was in an actual Castle for this shoot. It was a bit of a drive to get here but it was completely worth it. The view was great and the castle just oozed elegance and held that fairytale charm that is dreamed about.

The inside was empty but Leah worked her magic and transformed the two biggest rooms into two different areas for me to explore and pose in.

It was an amazing shoot. I had a blast being silly and pretty on camera, I wasn't as awkward as I thought I would be when I started all this. I looked like I belonged here, I couldn't help but think as I looked at all the photos that Leah took of me.

It was a great feeling.

The shoot lasted until well into the late evening so instead of making the long drive back home, we stayed in a hotel for the evening. I told Leah that I wouldn't mind doubling up with someone so that she wouldn't have to dish out more money but she told me not to worry about it and set me up in a king suite.

Would I ever get used to such a lavish lifestyle?

Edward and I once again spent the evening on Skype but it seemed that we were both too tired to do much talking tonight and so we just sleepily mumbled here and there before falling asleep.

All in All, my day was amazing and I couldn't wait to see what the coming days held for me.

* * *

 **I have chapter 13 and 14 done and I'm about halfway done with 15 so expect more frequent, if not daily, updates!**

 **Review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back lovely readers! As always thank you for taking the time to read and review this story. It means the world to me! Now are you ready for the moment you've all been waiting for? Let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I just play around with characters and songs for my amusement as well as others.**

* * *

" **I've spent the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday, in a café, I watched it begin again."**

"Stop fidgeting so much," Angela said, laughing at me. "You'd think that you would be used to it by now."

"I'm meeting a director, an award winning director who probably has more important things to do then some brand new singers music video."

"Actually, he volunteered."

"But he doesn't even know me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The familiar drawl of Jasper reached my ears.

"Jasper? You volunteered?"

"I did."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I was in town," he shrugged.

"Uh huh," I shook my head. I know for a fact that he left for LA a couple days back. "Regardless, Thank you!" I said, jumping up to hug him. "I'm glad that I'm working with someone familiar for my first video."

That was the biggest plus. Jasper and I haven't been able to get to know each other yet so this would be a fun experience.

"It'll be fun," he said winking. "So, tell me, do you have anything in mind for your video?"

I honestly hadn't thought about it. I figured that most directors just took it upon themselves to figure out what direction they wanted to go when filming a music video.

"I never thought about it." I admitted. "I didn't really think that I had much say in these sort of things."

"It varies from director to director. Personally, I like brainstorming with the artist. It makes it theirs, you get to see your baby come to life." That was a good point. "So, let's brainstorm."

What did I want Enchanted to look like? It's a song about finding someone that drives you crazy in all the right ways. What kind of video could accurately portray the intense feeling that I felt the night that I met Edward?

And so I described the feelings that I had when meeting Edward and all the nights that followed when we were first texting each other. I may not have had a specific style in mind but all I wanted to make that video perfect was for people to be able to feel it.

Jasper listened carefully and stayed silent for the most part yet I could see that he was lost in thought for most of the meeting.

Our first meeting went very well in my opinion. Despite not really talking as much as was probably normal for these sort of things, I left feeling good and excited to see what Jasper would come up with.

He promised that he'd be in touch very soon and that he was going to make sure that I was included in every little detail.

I appreciated it, even if he was spoiling me more than was probably normal for directors.

Hey, I'd take it!

After the meeting wrapped up, Jasper invited Ang and I to lunch but Ang had other plans so it ended up being Jasper and I for lunch. I was more than okay with this since Jasper and I didn't have as much time to hang out when he was previously here.

So far I've learned that he was a silly guy with a fiery passion for all things directing. I could see it in that office as we discussed possibilities. He gets so into his work that I have no doubt that this video would be an amazing video.

All that aside, I really didn't know much more about Jasper.

"So tell me about yourself." I finally said once we were seated in a very upscale restaurant. "I need to get to know my director inside and out, gotta make sure you fit the part." I teased.

"You're very thorough," he snorted. "What do you want to know?"

I shrugged, "Whatever you're willing to tell me."

I didn't have very many friends and I was always looking to expand that circle. Life is always better when you have people that you can trust and rely on when needed.

"I'm the hottest of the Hale Children."

"Wow."

"It's true, we had to address that elephant in the room."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay, hot stuff. What else?"

"Hmm, well…I'm a director. I live, breathe, and eat directing. I barely have breaks in between projects and I like it that way."

"Did you always know you wanted to be a director?"

"From the start," he grinned, staring off into space. "My father was a director and he used to take me to set all the time. I got to sit in the directors seat with him and call orders-only during breaks mind you but it was still fun."

I smiled. That sounded adorable.

"I acted for a bit just so that I could pay my way through college but it was never something that I desired to continue. So once I finished school, I stopped auditioning for parts and tried to focus on directing."

"Was it hard?" It was a silly question, and I only realized that after it had come out of my mouth.

Jasper smirked, "Everything is hard to some degree. But yes, it was hard. My father wanted to support me but I wanted to make my own name. In fact, I went by Jasper Whitlock for a while so that no one would know it was me. Of course after I took off the mask, everyone was like 'I knew that was his kid'. I used to hate that everyone thought that I was my dad but now I know it was only a compliment."

"He was very talented," I whispered not quite sure if this was a sensitive subject. It was all over the news when he passed. Even my mother was upset about it because he was her celebrity crush while she was growing up.

"He was." Jasper was still smiling. "I was a lucky kid to be taught all his nifty tricks. I only hope that I'm doing him justice."

"You are. How could you not be though? You have a passion for something and you're chasing after it and getting better and better after each project. That alone is something that anyone would be proud of."

"You're alright, kid."

"Kid?" I scowled…just like a child. "You're only four years older than me."

"To be fair, in other ways you are a kid. A kid in the limelight…"

"Fair enough." I agreed. "Oh teach me your tricks, grandpa."

"Don't push it."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So what about you? Tell me about the mysterious Isabella."

"Not much mystery to me. I'm just like any other girl who wants to make something of herself. Although, it's not for the money. I just want to do it because I know how music can change people and I want to be that change. I want to help give hope."

"I bet your parents are proud of you."

My face fell, "I don't know. I hope. I sort of left home when I turned 18 and never looked back."

"Oh."

"Yeah," I sighed. "We had a difference of opinion and instead of talking it out and trying to come to an agreement, I took off with a boyfriend while they were asleep."

"Lemme guess, this guy had long hair that he tied up in a man bun, a wicked beard with tattoos and a motorcycle."

"That's oddly descriptive." I snorted. "But close. He wasn't a good guy for me and yet I let myself be blinded by all the promises."

"It happens to the best of us." He sighed. "It's why I have a four-year-old daughter…" his expression quickly changed and his eyes shined again. "Senna is the light of my life, want to see some pictures?"

"Yes!"

He handed me his phone. The most adorable little girl stared back at me. She had light brown skin, warm chocolate eyes that were alight with happiness, curly brown hair, and a patch of freckles scattered all over her little nose.

"She's adorable."

Jasper nodded and took his phone back, "It may have sounded like I regret her but I don't."

"I could see it in your eyes." I reassured him

"It's just the situation with her mother still has me pretty pissed off." Everyone had heard about what happened to him. A crazed fan managed to bribe security to let her into one of Jasper's wrap parties and there she managed to get close enough to drug Jasper and well…the rest isn't hard to figure out.

The one thing that I had always admired about Jasper was that he didn't just hide it. He used what happened to him to show others that yes even men can be victims of sexual assaults. I remember being disgusted by all the comments on articles about it, men calling telling him he's not a man because it was free tail and 'who cares if she drugged you, she's hot. Be grateful'.

But that didn't seem to bother him. He kept pushing forward and making his career all the while raising the little girl, he had of course got full custody of her the day she was born and her mother sentenced to two years in prison and then probation.

Which in my opinion is a slap on the wrist but in this society, it's lucky that she got anything considering the whole men rape topic isn't something that many take seriously.

"She's the one good thing that came from all of this."

I had so many questions but decided that now wasn't the best time to pry into the deepest part of his past. I'd leave it at what I knew, what the public knew, and if he ever felt the need to talk about it then I would be here for him.

"You'll get to meet her fairly soon. My mother is spending a couple days with her before she heads off to another trip around the world."

"Can't wait!" I was incredibly honored that he was allowing me to meet his daughter.

Lunch was good, really good, and it gave us the time to talk and get to know one another. It was important to me, not because I wanted a good relationship with my director but because he was so intertwined in Edward's life, and he was so important to him, that I wanted to make a good impression and wanted to hopefully be just as close one day.

After lunch, Jasper and I fought our way through the crowd-I was acting like a scared child still but Jasper took it all in stride- and then he took me home before taking off for the evening.

He did warn me to keep my phone close by so that we would be able to bounce ideas off of each other.

That was it for my day so that wouldn't be an issue in the slightest.

Have I mentioned how much I missed having studio time these days?

Hell, I even miss working my numerous jobs because at least it gave me something to do. Some human interaction even, which was odd to think considering for the most of my life I had been nothing but a loner type girl.

I was the girl in high school that liked just staying in and reading a book on Saturdays, James didn't like it at all and pretty much forced me to go out with him every other weekend. I ended up sitting in a corner wherever we were and reading whatever I could off of my phone.

My attitude has definitely changed since I've been a teen.

But that can be said about everyone. Such is life.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing with my brother's ringtone. I had once told him that I missed his voice and so he sent me a clip that I turned into his ringtone.

 _Best Brother in the world calling, pick up the phone belly button._

"Hey, Seth!" I chirped happily.

"Hey superstar."

"Hardly."

"You're on a magazine, Bella. That's superstar in a lot of people's eyes."

"I'm on a magazine?"

"Yeah, let's see 'Edward Cullen and Bella Swan Married, are they expecting a little bundle of joy soon?'"

I groaned, "What…"

"Mom and Dad aren't too happy about that. I tried to tell them that you weren't married but you know how they can be."

"Well they aren't happy with me in general so…"

"Bella, you know they care about you."

We didn't talk about Mom and Dad often. When I first left, I talked to Seth all the time because I did feel bad for just up and leaving him but I banned him from telling our parents where I was or even about me. I even had him put my number under a different name.

I never reinforced that rule but I guess it just…stuck.

I bit my lip nervously. "It's just…I disappeared Seth. How can they not be mad at me?"

"Because…Hold on…MOM, DAD."

"Seth!" I gasped. "What do you think you're doing?" Suddenly I was so nervous. What if they did want to talk to me but only to yell at me? It's been so long since I've heard from them, they didn't try to contact me once I left, and I know that I said that I wanted to repair the relationship but I suddenly felt like I wasn't ready.

The room felt like it was spinning around me and I felt as though my lunch would make a reappearance.

"Sit down. Okay, look. We've all had some hard times in the past. We've made stupid choices or the right choices and just executed them in the wrong ways but we're all family here. We shouldn't be doubting the love we have for each other."

"Seth, of course we love you." My heart thudded in my chest when I heard my mom's voice.

Suddenly, I could remember all those moments when I was younger when she was calling out my name or laughing and smiling with me.

"I know that but Bella doesn't."

"You know we love her too." My dad's gruff voice sounded.

"But she doesn't know that. You haven't talked to her since she left. Don't you wonder about her?"

"We tried, you know this. Her cellphone was off and after months it was disconnected." I remember having my phone off and then losing it at a pit stop on our way to New York.

Instead of thinking that my parents just up and abandoned me I should've thought about it logically. They didn't know where I was headed and the one way they could contact me to find out was gone…

God I'm such an idiot.

"We're lucky that we managed to track her down through her performances."

"But never went after her?" Seth pushed.

"And do what? Demand that she come home this instant? That's what pushed her away. We didn't give her the chance to be her own person…I'm glad we didn't go after her, look at all she's accomplished. She knew she could do it and she did."

Tears spilled from my eyes.

They didn't hate me.

They never did.

And I always knew this, deep down.

You can be disappointed in someone but still love them. It's how parents, how families and friends, worked.

"Did you hear all that Bella?"

"Bella?" Mom gasped

"Bell?"

"Yeah, I heard it all," I whispered. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad."

"Bella!" My mom busted out into tears. "Oh honey. I…I…We're so sorry. We were terrible to you."

"You were parents. It's your job." I sniffled.

"It's our job to protect you, not shoot you down." Dad said, even his voice sounded like he was crying. The only time I remembered seeing my dad was after I fell from a tall tree and woke up in the hospital. He was sobbing at my bedside while my mom slept beside me. "And that's exactly what we did."

"I forgive you." I said. "And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I saw too late that you were only trying to protect me. I'm sorry I just vanished into the night and never called… You must have been so worried."

The more I thought about it, the more I became mad at myself.

"There is nothing to forgive, Button. We miss you and we love you so much and we're so proud of you."

The words that I had been dying to hear since I left home.

Could they be real? Am I just dreaming this?

I pinched myself, it wasn't a dream.

"I miss you too. So much."

"Do…I know you have your own life and…you're probably incredibly busy…but…um…"

"You need to come home and hug your folks!" Dad demanded.

"I'd be delighted too but…it might have to wait a couple weeks. My album is coming out soon and I have to do all this stuff…and a music video."

"Oh! Tell me everything! I want to know all about it."

"Ow, mom. You didn't have to rip the phone out of my hands like that," Seth grumbled from the background.

I laughed.

And launched into the story.

I told them everything. I told them where I went when I left home and how things started out here and then of course mentioned what happened with James, my dad did try to hold in the urge to say I told you so but it slipped out once…or twice. Meh, can't blame him.

And then I got into the exciting stuff. I told them how I was discovered and how all the Hollywood stuff went, well as much as I knew about it at this point. My parents oo'd and ah'd at all the right moments and my mom squealed with me when I told her about the celebrities I met at the charity dinner.

I forgot that my mom had been one of my go to gals when I wanted to gush about celebrities, those boys had never been off limits and that was probably because I would never actually land one of them-Ha, who knew I would land Edward Cullen?

My mom was one of my best friends up until a certain point when I started to turn into what I like to call the middle aged teen and suddenly, I was about James and keeping secrets and sneaking out and never talking to her as much anymore.

"So, tell us about this Edwin Cullen."

"Really, Dad?"

"Edward, sorry."

"How could you get married without calling us first?"

"Yeah that would have been a great first call, 'Hey mom, dad, long time no talk…I got married.'" I snorted.

"Well that would've been better than this."

"Mom, I'm not married nor am I pregnant. You can't believe everything you see in those magazines. They lie to get more subscribers."

"Oh thank God." Mom breathed in relief.

"I expect to meet this man before you tie the knot." Dad interjected.

Funnily enough, everything felt like it was before. Not the tense filled before but before all the boy drama. It felt like we were a family and like there hadn't been this long gap of us not talking, like this was something that we did every week.

And I loved it.

"What's he like? I did my research and he doesn't seem like a playboy…"

"He's not," I smiled. "He's amazing. He's so wonderful. He treats me like I'm a princess and dotes on me every chance that he gets. He calls me every night and texts me throughout the day. When I'm with him…I don't know how to explain it…"

"You love him," mom whispered softly.

"Yeah." I grinned. "And he loves me too."

"Well, I approve then."

"Now hold your horses, Renee. We have to meet him before we give our approval. Ask him questions, where did he go to school, does he have a criminal record, has he cheated, does-"

"He's famous, it'd be everywhere."

"Still."

"If Bella says that he's wonderful…I trust her."

While everything feels normal, this didn't but it wasn't a bad thing. It was a new normal that I would gladly accept.

"I'll Semi-trust him." Dad grumbled. "Until I meet him."

"That's fair." I agreed. "But you'll love him."

"We shall see."

I stayed on the phone with my parents for hours. It was literally ten pm by the time we got off the phone. And yet I didn't want to let them go and they seemed just as reluctant but we promised that we would talk again soon, I made sure to give them my new cell number so that they could text me anytime they wanted and vice versa.

"Goodnight baby girl." I closed my eyes and in my head I could see my dad tucking me into bed and kissing me on the forehead. It made me smile.

"Night, daddy."

"Night, honey."

"Night, Mom."

"Don't you dare be a stranger or I will come to New York this time and put you over my knee."

"I'm 21." I groaned.

"You'll always be my little girl so I don't care if you're 2, 12, 21, or 62. I will put you over my knee." Mom warned.

"I'll keep in touch," I promised. "Love you guys."

"Love you too!"

Once we ended the call, I noticed that I had fifteen new messages from Jasper. Each one had enough words to be a book. He didn't seem bothered by my lack of responses either, he just kept building this wonderful scenario through his messages.

It was, of course, following the fairytale theme but also keeping it modern at the same time. He wanted to have two lovers meet at a ball and have them lock eyes from across the room before finally meeting and having this wonderful dance where though the room is filled it flashes to being just the two of them.

There was so much more and I fell in love with it.

And so I told him that.

 **10/10 Would fall in love again.**

What? Sometimes Tumblr got to me and it came out through my texts. What can I say?

 **Nice start?-J**

 **It's incredible, Jasper. It's how I envision it now whenever I think about enchanted. You're a genius!-B**

 **Just wait until I write out the finished product ;)-J**

 **I have no doubt that it'll knock me off my feet. Looking forward to it!-B**

And just as I sent my last text to Jasper off, I received one from my wonderful man.

 **Pretty Girl, Ready to be my bed buddy?-E**

 **Yes! 3-B**

I headed to our bedroom to change into one of his shirts. I wasn't doing it to tease him, although it was a bonus, rather I liked being able to smell him. After setting up my laptop on his side of the bed, I called him in Skype

"Hi, baby," he mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

He smiled lazily and it was adorable. I wanted to take a picture…I might have taken a picture. For Bella Swan's personal collections of course.

"How was your day?"

"We don't have to talk, love. We can sleep. You look so tired."

"I'm okay, I wanna hear your voice s'more."

I grinned at him and launched into my story of how amazing my day turned out to be. It really was, from start to finish my day could not have been better even if I tried.

I rekindled old relationships, started to get ready for my music video, and got to talk to my silly and oh so sleepy man-who fell asleep halfway through me jabbering on and on about my parents but I didn't blame him. He looked dead tired so I was lucky that I got to talk to him at all.

I stared at him through my laptop for a while, much like a creeper but what can I say? Before finally falling asleep and dreaming about none other than my green eyed muse.

* * *

 **And so there we have it! More chapters to come. I'm almost finished with Chapter fifteen so get ready for some more lovey dovey teeth rotting happiness!**

 **Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Lovelies! I hope you are all having a great day! As always thank you for all the reviews/favorite/alerts that I receive for this story. I just couldn't wait ;)**

* * *

" **When people say things that bring you to your knees…I'll catch you…"**

 **Chapter fourteen**

"Ow."

"You were slouching again."

"You didn't have to stick me with a pin," I whined though honestly, I deserved it. I didn't have a goodnights sleep last night, or the last couple of nights, because Edward had been so busy that he didn't have time or energy to get on Skype with me. And I couldn't blame him, poor baby.

I was scheduled for my second fitting this morning for all the dresses that I would be wearing in my music video. It's been at least four hours and I was getting tired, I was honestly dozing off while standing up.

"It was for your own good, woke you right up."

"Next time I'll take a coffee," I laughed.

"Noted." She grinned. "Alright, we are all done here. That was the last dress that I had to tailor."

"Yay!" Both in excitement for the fact that we were done and for the fact that these gorgeous dresses were finally finished. One step closer to making my first music video!

I changed out of the frilly ball gown and back into my jeans and t-shirt. Clara bid me a goodbye and sent me on my way. Thankfully, Angela was here to pick me up because I honestly don't think that I would've been able to drive home by myself.

"Jeez, you look worse than when I picked you up this morning."

"No sleep," I yawned. "It's still an odd adjustment without Edward. A week and a half done… Soon he'll be heading home."

"Young love." She smiled. "It's adorable. Soon enough, you'll enjoy sleeping without his loud snoring. Don't get me wrong, I love Ben but I also love my sleep and listening to a chainsaw isn't very soothing."

I laughed. "I haven't slept with him long enough for it to become a problem. I'll be aware of that now though."

"You're welcome."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Would you like to get some lunch or would you rather head home and hit the hay?"

"Food!" Besides, I probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep even if I was drifting in and out of consciousness while Clara had been doing her magic. Once I get to the apartment, my body just knows that he's not there and that I need to wait for him.

Stupid Body

Stupid Mind.

I wonder how long it would take me to get over it?

"Ooh, Jasper's calling." Angela hit the answer button. "Hello, Jasper. What can I do for you?"

"Is Bella with you?"

"Yes." I responded.

"Cool, you two need to meet me at the airport. You need passports."

"What? Why?"

"We're heading to scout out locations for your video."

"It's not going to be here?" I didn't think we would be going anywhere that extravagant for my first shoot. Then again, this was Jasper and he didn't do anything half assed.

"Nope." He answered. "I have two reasons for this. One, you may love the picture I painted but you still want that emotion to be the biggest part and the only way it'll be that powerful is if we have the person who inspired that feeling…And Italy has very nice cathedrals and palaces."

I was on board immediately.

"Italy?"

"Italy."

Italy meant Edward.

Edward meant sleep.

Edward meant sex.

Well, can you blame my mind from going there? Have you seen the specimen that is Edward Cullen?

"Does he know?"

"I'm about to call him."

"Don't," I said. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright, I'll let you have your lovers surprise." Jasper chuckled. "But I'll need you at the airport in no later than an hour and a half."

"Ok!" I said, bouncing excitedly.

"See you soon."

"See ya."

I was like a child who was just told they were going to Disneyland.

Was it normal to be this excited to see someone who has only been gone almost two weeks?

Meh, who cares what was normal. I think we established that I was far from normal.

"I'll let you fly out with Jasper today and join you in a couple days. I have to rearrange somethings, if you feel comfortable going alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I promised. "No rush. Finish what you need to do and then you can fly out to meet me, have a little vacation."

"That does sound nice."

Angela came home with me so that I could pack up some things as well as find my damn passport. I had only gotten it because James said that he won tickets to the Bahamas but he sold them after promising to take me on the vacation of a lifetime.

It sounds bad but I wasn't mad about it, nor was I mad at the time. We weren't exactly well off and we needed the money to pay our rent and put food on the table.

I found it after about thirty minutes. It was hidden in one of the few boxes that I had managed to forget to unpack. After I made sure everything was okay with it, I grabbed one of Edward's suitcases and packed up the essentials.

All lingerie was okay, right?

Ha, gotcha.

There was more lingerie in that suitcase then I cared to admit but I did have enough clothes to tide me over for…I should've asked Jasper how long we would be there for.

Although, I did pack three pairs of jeans so I could just recycle them through the week. No one will ever know!

Except the reporters but were they really that observant?

Bella Swan only owns three pairs of paints, what a wonderful headline. I guess it was better than being knocked up and married without my knowledge of this event occurring.

"Ready?" Angela called from the living room.

"Yeah, I'm all set."

Together we headed downstairs and loaded my bags into her backseat. Once again, I was back to bouncing around like a child. I was so excited to go to Italy.

Of course I missed Edward a bunch but this was also Italy were talking about. I've never been there before. I can't wait to do some sightseeing and exploring both with and without Edward because I know how busy he'll be.

It dawned on me as we pulled up to the airport that this was just the start of my travels. If all went well with my album, then I would be able to travel all over and see everything that I ever wanted while doing the thing that I love with all that I am.

Who wouldn't love that?

"Want me to go in with you?" Angela asked as we spotted the crowd of reporters waiting.

"No, I'll be okay. Thank you for the ride and see you in a couple days."

"See you. Behave! I don't want to have to do major bad publicity clean ups."

"Well damn, there went streaking down the streets." I joked. "I'll be good."

I got out and grabbed my bags. I kept my head down as I headed toward the doors. It took all of ten seconds for one of them to spot me and when one spotted me the rest of them did and soon I was surrounded by reporters.

Only it was worse than before because they completely encircled me and barely budged as I tried to push forward.

"Bella! Are the rumors true?"

"Did you get married to Edward Cullen?"

"How far along are you?"

"Excuse me," I whispered, my voice shaking. "I need to get through."

"How long have you been seeing Jasper Hale? Does Edward know?"

"Are you eloping with Jasper Hale?"

What the…

Don't let it get to you, Bella.

They just want a reaction, any reaction.

"Hey! Hey! Move it, don't do this to her." I frantically looked around for Jasper. He and a big buff brunette pushed through the crowd of reporters to get to me. He reached his hand out for me and I gratefully took it.

I felt safer now that I wasn't alone in a sea of flashing lights and screaming people.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear as Jasper's bodyguard forcefully guided us through the crowd.

"Yeah, thanks. They can be pretty wild, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Always gotta keep on your toes and…I'll get in touch with Angela to see about getting you a bodyguard. You'll need it so that you aren't hurt or trapped like that."

That did sound like a good idea.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Senna barreled towards her dad once we had safely made it inside.

"Hey, Princess," he hoisted her up in his arms. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Senna, this is Bella."

"Hi, Bella," she grinned brightly. "I'm Senna Lillian Hale and I'm four and a half years old. This is my dolly, trishie."

"It's lovely to meet you both," I said.

"Trishie says you are pretty. I think so too."

"I think you're very pretty as well."

She beamed at me. "I like her daddy," she then whispered to Jasper. "Is she gonna marry Uncle Edward?"

"Maybe one day."

"Tomorrow?"

"A little further."

"Like in a million bagillion years?"

"Too far."

She looked thoughtful. She was just too cute.

"Alright, silly, let's get to our plane."

We checked in our bags and then headed toward the terminal where our flight would be taking off. We had about ten minutes before they were supposed to start boarding us so after grabbing some coffee from Starbucks and then we browsed some of the little shops.

Senna ran off toward the plushies, one of Jasper's bodyguards going with her, while Jasper and I mingled at the front.

We stood there for a while before my eye caught the front of a gossip magazine. It had a picture of Jasper and I from lunch the other day and had a close up on our hands clasped together.

That's why they were asking about Jasper.

I groaned.

"What?"

"Look," I whined.

Jasper just laughed. "Don't worry about it."

But I had already grabbed the magazine.

Bella Swan, 21, was seen on a date with Jasper Hale, 25, last Tuesday. Restaurant goers says the two were making lovey dovey eyes on each other and leaning in close, as if they were about to kiss. The pair were later seen leaving together with hands clasped tightly together. What does this mean for Edward? Did Bella already break the golden boys heart?

What was worse was that it was one of those magazines that let fans weigh in on the situation.

She's such a w***e. Can't she see how amazing he is? I'm totally not buying her CD since she wants to dick over such a good man.

WOW, so was it all for publicity? That's cold

When you want that break so you make sure you spread your legs for all the important men…

I know it should've have made me tear up but it did. People were really harsh in the comments section of this article. They all believed that I was some kind of fame digging whore who was only going with prominent men so that I'd have more people check out my album.

"I told you not to worry about it." Jasper said. "They're always harsh."

"Can I not be seen with another guy or else I'm a whore?" I wondered putting the magazine back.

"In Hollywood…pretty much."

"That's stupid."

"Mhm, no one pays any mind with that. They'll always make up stories, even about people that you have never met. Just know that whatever they say is all lies. You know that you're not cheating on Edward, all his friends know, so who cares?"

He had a point but that didn't lessen the hurt that I felt.

Stupid Gossip Mags

Ruined my mood.

Well, it was my fault for picking it up in the first place. I really wish that I hadn't but at the same time, I do blame the magazine because why would you post something like that and allow those sorts of comments?

Do magazines really think that celebrities have no feelings?

Anyone, celebrity or not, wouldn't be too keen on being called a whore or a fame digger/gold digger…whatever you want to call it. I had known that they would think that my career was only because of Edward but to know that the slightest thing such as hanging out with another guy would immediately put me on people's shit list…I didn't factor that in.

It just shows how little I know about how Hollywood really works. However, I know how people work and how big of an asshole they can be so I don't know why I'm that surprised.

"Bella!" Senna sang as she danced around me in a circle.

"Senna!" I offered her a small smile.

"You want to hold trishie, she always makes me feel better." Kids and their sixth sense. I was doing a poor job at hiding how bummed I was. Senna beckoned me to lean down and I did. She brushed her doll against my cheeks, "Trishie kisses are almost as good as daddy kisses."

This little girl was too adorable.

I loved her already.

"Thank you, Trishie. Thank you for sharing her with me, Senna."

"You're welcome!" she beamed. "You can borrow trishie anytime you want."

"She is amazing," I told Jasper as we watched Senna prance around the lounge.

"She is."

"You did a good job with her."

"I've tried my best but all of that, it came naturally with her. She's so attuned to how people feel, just like her old man. I'm glad I passed on something good. Lord knows there is a bunch of shit that I was praying I didn't pass on to her."

"My dad was hoping I wouldn't get his stubbornness…so naturally I got his and moms."

Jasper chuckled. "She got that from me as well, sadly."

"Good luck when she's a teen."

"I don't even want to think about that. I want her to stay that innocent and adorable forever."

"Adorable will probably last forever." The innocence always fades at some point in time. It isn't always about something tragic happening but as an adult you become aware of so much that your innocence just fades away.

"That's a plus."

Soon after, our flight was called. We were traveling first class which shouldn't have surprised me but it really did. I promised Jasper that I would pay him back for the seats but much like Rose and Edward, he wasn't having any of that. He called it my 'Welcome to Hollywood' present.

I decided that when I could, I'd give them all a 'Thank you for welcoming me to Hollywood' present. Ha, take that!

Our flight was nine and a half hours.

Part of the time, I spent listening to Senna talk about her family or her toys or friends but eventually she talked herself to sleep. I played around on my laptop for a bit, checking tumblr and twitter.

I was blown away by the amount of support on both sites.

There were a lot of people who were taking my side and messaging the magazine for posting something like that. Not only that but they were showing me so much love that it brought tears to my eyes, this time good tears.

 **Bella Swan BellyButton**

 **You guys don't know how much your support means to me 3**

Edward had caught wind of it too and decided to chip in his two cents. Of course, my man, as incredible as always didn't believe any of it. Something that I hadn't realize worried me a bit, I felt a big weight leave my shoulders.

 **Edward Cullen E_Cullen**

 **Such ridiculous lies posted. Not pleased in the slightest. #TeamBellward**

It wasn't long after that tweet that Team Bellward started trending which made me laugh.

 **I love you, pretty girl.-E**

 **I love you too, so much. Never doubt that.-B**

 **Never. Are you okay? I saw…-E**

 **I'm a bit bummed but I'm okay. It's nice to see that there are people who believe that I'm not some gold digging whore-B**

 **I talked to Victoria and she's going to contact that magazine. They'll retract what they said or there will be Consequences-E**

 **You don't have to do that. I'm okay, really.-B**

 **No one talks shit about my girlfriend.-E**

 **You silly overprotective man.-B**

 **3-E**

I couldn't wait to see him and give him a big kiss.

The rest of my flight, I actually managed to get in some much needed rest. I fell asleep around hour 5 or 6 of our trip and slept until we were about to land at the airport.

Sad part was that my amazing dream was interrupted however, I would take the real thing over a fantasy anyway.

Edward here I come!

Pun intended.

…I'm such a child sometimes.

Senna was stumbling her way off the plane by the time we landed, the hours she got were not enough for the little girl. Jasper went to pick her up so that she wouldn't have to walk but she wanted me to hold her instead.

Of course I did and within minutes she was fast asleep again.

"Can I keep her?" I asked as we waited for our bags.

"Get your own," he said, hip bumping me.

"How fast do you run?" I wondered.

"I'd catch you."

"Damn." I grinned.

I hadn't realized that it was nearing five am in Venice, Italy by the time that we had gotten all our belongings and had a rental SUV. The time difference definitely threw me for a loop.

What was it back in New York? Eleven I think.

Despite sleeping on the plane, I was still exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get to the hotel and sleep for at least a full day. As much as I wanted to have a reunion with Edward, I knew that he was bound to be waking up soon (as the director has been having them come in earlier and earlier each day) and have to get going.

Plus I was in terrible condition. My hair was a mess, I'm sure my breath didn't smell minty fresh, and I'm was exhausted. So yeah, operation surprise boyfriend would have to wait a couple hours.

I was in luck though.

When we arrived at the hotel, The Gritti Palace, Caleb was waiting outside. He was very surprised to see me. I greeted him with as much enthusiasm as I could muster at the time.

He helped me out. He managed to get the front desk to give me a key to Edward's room so that I'd be able to sneak in once Edward had taken off for the day.

Thank you, Caleb!

It wasn't long before Caleb sent me a message saying that he had Edward and that I was free to go upstairs. I was glad, if I had to wait any longer I was sure that they'd find me curled up and asleep on one of the nice couches in the lobby.

Jasper had long since taken Senna up to their room for the night.

Edward's room was huge, of course. He clearly traveled in style. Beside seeing how big it was, I saved the rest of admiring for the mor—er, afternoon?

That bed was amazing.

It was even better than the one at home. It felt soft as a cloud and smelled like Edward, so maybe that's why it was better because the scent of all that is Edward had pretty much faded from our sheets and I missed it.

It was very easy to curl up with his pillow and snuggle in for the morning.

When I woke up again it was due to someone knocking on the door. I stumbled my way out of bed and opened the door to see that it was room service.

"I didn't order anything."

"Mr. Hale ordered you some food," he quickly explained, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh, okay," I opened up the door for him. "Thank you."

"A-anytime, call if you need any thing else, Ms. Swan."

"I will, thank you again."

The food smelled so good.

As I made my way to the table, I spotted a clock that said it was two thirty in the afternoon. Boy did I sleep a long time, a long and very peaceful and comfy time.

I felt very well rested and more energetic than I had this morning. I felt even more energetic after finishing my breakfast for lunch of French Toast and a fruit cocktail.

Once I finished my breakfast, I decided to take a shower and make myself presentable. While the birds nest that was my hair was proof of my great nights sleep, it wasn't exactly a stylish look. Oh who am I kidding? I'm sure somewhere on a runway this is exactly the look that's being modeled.

Sometimes fashion can be weird…

However, since this wasn't Bella Stylish, I hopped in the shower to get ready for my day.

First on the list, and well it's the only thing on my list as of now, go surprise Edward on set.

I spent my thirty-minute shower imagining different reactions that he would have to me being there. I blame the FanFic writer in me, I sometimes tend to create little fantasy stories in my head. I wonder if that was something that I would stop doing eventually.

I don't know if I wanted it to fade though. It was fun entertainment! Fun but embarrassing if anyone found out entertainment.

Once I finished my shower, I had wanted to spend a lengthy amount of time getting ready to see Edward but my excitement got the best of me and I threw on the first things that my hands touched. This happened to be a pair of black jeans and a ruffled pink tank top. Not bad!

I let my hair dry on it's own and once it was halfway dry, I threw it up into a ponytail. One of the plus sides of having sort of curly hair was that you can just let it dry and throw it up into a stylish curly ponytail.

Or leave it down, which is my go to hairstyle about 90% of the time.

I skipped the makeup.

It wasn't until I got downstairs that I realized I had no idea where Edward was or how I would get there. If I asked him he would be suspicious and probably figure out that I was here.

I could have Jasper do it, he wouldn't be as suspicious if he was asking. After all, he was a director, maybe he was looking for a good place to shoot his next movie.

Turns out that I didn't have to worry because Caleb was just arriving when I stepped outside.

"Luck is really on my side today." I laughed.

"Jasper called and said he woke you up."

"Ah, thank you Jasper. I was so excited that I didn't even think about how I was going to get to Edward."

"I'm your guy!"

"You are the best." I said, honestly. "How have you been? I know it hasn't been that long but I missed ya."

Caleb blushed, "I've been good. I'm glad I get to visit Venice again. It's where I met my wife you know."

"Aw. Did she get to come along?" I wondered.

"Yes, she was thrilled for a second honeymoon. Edward surprised us by setting us up in one of the best suites here. As well as set up a bunch of reservations for us to keep preoccupied."

"Am I interrupting?" I suddenly wondered, worried.

"Not at all. I'm dropping you off and heading off to the museum. If you need me, don't hesitate to call…Seriously, museums are boring."

I snorted, "How about you text me if you need a bail out?"

"Deal."

The place where Edward was shooting was a private estate that was apparently being used as his parents' home in the film. There were tons of girls and guys alike with their faces nearly pressed against the gates trying to get a peek at who was inside. The only reason they parted for us was because the security guards pushed them out of the way so that we could get in.

Was it weird that my heart started beating fairly fast in my chest as we drove up the long winding driveway?

Because it was…it's like my heart knew that in a few seconds I would be seeing Edward again.

It's only been a week and a half, I reminded my silly heart. Settle Down.

Easier said than done, right?

I just hope my heart doesn't fail when I finally see him. I could see my crazy heart doing just that.

Well here we go, I thought as I pushed open the front door.

* * *

 **Team Bellward! xD i couldn't keep them apart for too long now could I?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have school to keep up with among other things! But at last we have Chapter 15. Edward and Bella are finally reunited! As always thank you for reading, reviewing, or putting this story in your favorites/alerts. It means a lot to me to see it :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing around for my entertainment.**

* * *

 **Chapter fifteen**

" **Every time you smile, I smile. And every time you shine, I shine."**

I was as quiet as possible once I made my way inside. I didn't want to disturb anyone if they were in the middle of filming a scene, which they were.

I kept myself hidden, content to watch my man work from the shadows. It really was amazing watching him transform into this whole other persona. It's almost if that man isn't Edward but his character. His mannerisms change and even the way he holds himself, the character he was playing was stiff yet cocky and that showed in Edward's posture-which was very far to what he normally was.

It's why he's the best at what he does.

I'm not being biased. There were numerous magazines that have all labeled him as one of the best if not the best the industry has seen in quite some time.

"And Cut!"

And just like that the once calm set turned into a flutter of people rushing in to touch up make up and deliver fresh beverages to the stars.

"Jessica, we need you to be more shocked. He's touching you intimately in front of his family, imagine if a boyfriend did that to you. How would you feel?"

"I'd slap them."

"Please don't," Edward laughed.

"Subtle reaction," Bree sighed.

"Got it. Soft slap." Jessica corrected.

"No slapping."

"Okay, Okay. I know what you mean."

"Alright, places everyone!" And just like that, everyone who had rushed on set took their places behind the scene, standing so still that if I hadn't watched them move around, I would've thought that they weren't even real people.

Hollywood was weird.

"Take two! And 3…2…."

The conversation between the stars picked up once more. As they were talking I watched Edward slip his hand up Jessica's thigh and under her dress.

And yet I wasn't in girlfriend mode, I was in fan mode, watch intensely as I watched my two new favorite characters. This was so much better than the book! So much better than the movie too because this wasn't a finished product and it just felt like these characters had just come to life.

Again, I'm weird but meh.

"Excellent!" Bree cheered. "Alright, we'll take a small break while we set up for the next scene. Don't wander too far!" she warned as the set once again became a flurry of activity.

I had to duck out of the way so that I wouldn't get clobbered by set items that were being brought in.

"Not too shabby, Cullen."

"Thanks for not slapping me," I heard Edward chuckle.

"It would've been fun," Jessica sighed sadly. "Oh well."

"Why do you want to slap me so badly?"

"You know I love ya!" Jessica giggled. "Want some coffee?"

"Nah, I'm going to go see what my girl is up too."

Ha, my queue. Bella Swan to stage one.

"Tell her I said 'Hi'."

"Will do."

Edward finally came into view and was heading toward the doors that led out to the backyard. Like the little sneak that I was, I went after him, excited to finally be able to get my hands on him.

He didn't notice me at first, he had his phone to his ear and was humming a tune under his breath. It was only when my phone started ringing that he glanced over his shoulder to see who had come out with him.

It was hilarious to watch him do a double take. One glance at me, look away and then suddenly his head jerked back.

"Bella?"

"Surprise!" I grinned

I wasn't ready for his response. He charged at me and lifted me up, spinning me around like something you've seen only in movies-I guess there are some romantic movie gestures that rubbed off on him.

Once he set my back on my feet, and once again I didn't have much time to react, he cupped my cheek and leaned down to press his lips against mine.

Oh how I've missed his kisses.

They still felt as amazing as always, although a bit better because I've been deprived of him for so long.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked

I couldn't help but pout, I wasn't done kissing.

"Well, Jasper is shooting my first music video and he decided that in order to make it all I wanted to be…we needed you."

"Done."

"You aren't too busy?"

"I'll stay up all night if I have too."

"I don't want you to do that, you look tired." It was true. Though I'm sure the makeup artists tried to touch him up, he still had traces of bags under his eyes.

"The next few days are going to be light. Bree has a meeting tomorrow so we don't have any filming and then there was an issue with another location so we have to wait until we're given the approval. I'll have plenty of time."

I grinned. Luck really has been on my side.

"I'm glad that I'll get you for a few days. It's not the same sleeping without you."

He groaned, dropping his head to my shoulder, "Don't I know it." He pressed several kisses to my neck that stirred the…hungry side of me.

Down Bella. There isn't time for that now.

Just a quick-NO

I pouted once more at my internal argument.

"It's so good to see you," he said, giving me another kiss. "Is it crazy that I've been missing you this much and it's only been a week and some change?"

"No, I know what you mean." I promised. "We are quite the pair." He hummed in agreement.

I know I say it all the time but our love was so intense. To some it would be scary getting this deep so fast but it was nothing but exciting to me. It felt right so why should I be scared of it?

"How are you feeling today? Jasper mentioned you were really down yesterday."

Ah, the magazine article…

"Yeah it sucked to see people calling me a whore and not wanting to even listen to my music anymore but what can I do about it?"

"Victoria is already on the phone with Angela talking about it. Well, she was. I don't know how all that went."

Angela was probably really worried about me. It was the mother in her, though she wasn't that much older than I was she had been constantly looking out for me since we met.

"I told you, you didn't have to. I have to get used to it, put on my big girl panties."

"I'd rather you not put on any panties at all."

I snorted, "Horndog."

"It's been a week."

"Only a week."

"Too long when it comes to being with you," he said pulling me close and pressing himself against me. I groaned.

"I'm trying to be good here."

"Don't." he whispered huskily before capturing my lips. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi, nice to see you, Bella." Jessica laughed. "Edward, we're needed."

"No."

"Yes," Jess and I laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere. Go be the sexy mysterious ceo."

Edward pouted, looking all kinds of adorable.

"You two have got it bad." Jessica whistled, tugging on Edward's shirt.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled.

The scene was again resumed but this time I wasn't lurking in the shadows. I was sitting just behind Bree in Edward's chair and sipping on a warm hot chocolate that was brought to me.

I probably looked so silly sitting there because I was acting as if I was watching my favorite soap opera. Leaning forward, eyes wide, and reacting like…like a fangirl. On the plus side, I wasn't squealing or gasping. I remind quiet…on the outside.

Inside was a whole different story but what's new with me?

It wasn't all sexy moments all day. There were a lot of onset incidents that had the cast and crew laughing and in turn me laughing. One of them occurred when Edward had to spanking scene with Jessica and before he could even do anything Jessica was laughing madly. She kept apologizing but the damage was done and the giggle train was in motion.

I also made people laugh when they were putting hickies on Edward and I volunteered, I couldn't stop myself it just sort of came out, to do it for them. My face was, and still is-probably permently-, red.

It was one of those please let the floor open and swallow me up moments.

As the day progressed, the crew still had traces of amusement in their eyes when they glanced at me. Well done, Bella. You are now the onset pervert. Eh, there are worse titles to acquire.

Between scenes, I spent the time with Jessica and Edward joking around and taking Instagram pictures with Jessica. Jessica truly was a girl of my own heart, she had a Tumblr as well and was just as corrupted by the power of it as I was.

I mingled with a few of their other cast mates as well. Everyone was very down to earth considering there were several of them that were big names. You always wonder about celebrities and how they would act when you're not one of them and it's nice to know that some stories about them aren't true and they aren't these heartless and stuck up monsters.

Well, some of them probably were but I haven't met any as of yet. I guess ask me again in a year when I've had the time to meet a bit more people.

When we took a break for lunch, we headed to a café that was only a couple minutes away and there we met Victoria who was as bitchy as she always was. I asked Edward about her attitude but he assured me not to worry because she was just like that to everyone, even him, but she was great at what she did.

"Don't worry about the media, Angela and I have already come up with a solution. She did mention that Bella might not like it but it's the best."

My eyes narrowed. What did they have in mind?

"What happened?" Jessica wondered.

"Some magazine lies," I explained.

"Ah."

"So, what's this solution?" Edward asked, pulling out the chair for not only me but for Victoria and Jessica as well.

"Vanity Fair."

"Vanity Fair?" I questioned confused.

"They've been ringing Angela and I since you two became public. They want a scoop on your love so…we'll give it to them."

So that's why she said Bella might not like that.

I never really thought about giving and interview on my relationship with Edward. I hadn't really thought about it even before when I wanted to keep our relationship on the down low. Though that was really only pertaining to being seen in public together but we were out now so what did it matter?

This way, I'd be able to put in my two cents. In a respectable manner of course.

Edward looked at me.

"You okay with it?" He asked, squeezing my hand.

"Let's do it." I said, nodding.

"Excellent, I'll call them back and tell them they have until the end of your trip to send someone out."

"Don't be pushy," Edward chuckled.

"I'm always pushy. Be right back." She left the table and headed for the balcony, already on her phone before she got fully out of her chair.

"So, we just sit down with someone and give them our side of the story?"

"That and the photoshoot." Jessica explained.

"Photoshoot?"

"It's standard for magazines like that. You two will grace the cover with exclusive vanity fair only pictures."

I gulped.

Why was it that I was okay, even in my element, when Leah was taking pictures of me but it was worrisome when it was a big magazine company? Well, that's just it. Vanity Fair is a huge magazine with such a big following. Everyone from fashion designers to models and other important people are subscribed.

What if I say something stupid accidently and it's there? What if I look silly in the photos? I know a lot of fashion magazines tended to be on the silly side when it came to certain looks.

I can do this…I can do this.

It'll be just like Leah's shoot.

Sometimes I get worked up over the silliest of things.

In my defense, this was all so new to me. People wanting to know about my life and want to take pictures of me and…feeling pretty. The last one really felt different. I had always seen myself as average or boring sometimes. It didn't help that James was there to make sure I didn't think that I was anything special.

But then I met Edward and he makes me feel like I'm the most gorgeous woman in the world. Like I'm just as beautiful as the models and actresses that he's always surrounded with. And then Leah, her photos made me feel really good. Call it great makeup and hair but it was still me underneath all that.

"Should be interesting," I remarked. "You sure you have time for it? I don't want to wear you too thin."

"I'll be good," he said, kissing the side of my neck.

We were interrupted by Jessica gagging.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"Not sorry," Edward smirked. "Not even a little bit."

"I miss the honeymoon phase," Jess sighed. "It's the best."

Indeed it was.

"E-Excuse me," We all looked toward the two girls. One looked to be maybe sixteen and the other was around nine or so. They both looked so nervous as they clutched little decorative notebooks in their hands. "Can we have an autograph and a photo…if you're not too busy. We understand…"

"Sure!" Edward agreed cheerfully.

But what surprised me was that they went to me.

"I love enchanted! It's so so so good," The littlest of the two said, bouncing excitedly. "It's my favorite song of all time."

I couldn't contain my smile. "Thank you!"

"I'm so ready for the album to come out," The older one agreed.

"I'm so happy to hear that. I'm so nervous."

"B-but, you're so talented."

I blushed, "Even the best of us get nervous. It's normal."

"I get nervous a loooot," the little girl agreed.

"Just push through it," I told them. "It's worth it. What are your names?" I asked as I reached for their books.

"I'm Stella!" The oldest one said.

"And I'm Jordan."

"It's nice to meet you both."

 **You are one of the first two to ask me for my autograph and I'm so happy and excited about that. I couldn't have met a lovelier pair of girls! Thank you for being so awesome and so kind.**

 **Love Bella Swan**

After passing them back their notebooks, we crowded together and smiled while Edward took the picture for us. He was beaming happily at me, not at all jealous that I was getting the attention.

Once the girls were done with me, they made their way around the table to have Jessica and Edward sign their things. I was still honored, and slightly smug, for being chosen first.

I GAVE OUT TWO AUTOGRAPHS!

It feels so great.

I will be riding this high for as long as possible.

I did a happy little shimmy in my seat.

"Congrats."

I squeaked in response which caused them both to laugh loudly.

AHHHHHH

That's it, get it all out-well no don't do that. It would not look good for me to suddenly start screaming to express my happiness. So just scream inward until you are in a safe location.

"Well, they're so excited to be the first," Victoria said, smugly. "What's with her?"

"Someone asked her for an autograph."

"Oh, grats."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"So, as I was saying," she said going back to her professional business woman type personality. "They're excited and are flying someone out tonight so they'll be here tomorrow. However, now that someone is involved in a music video-" she shot Edward a look. "-We've got to rearrange some things. "Let's see.." she started mumbling to herself as she searched through her phone.

I chose not to comment.

Instead, we all focused on ordering our food. We didn't have much time left anyway. Edward and Jessica had to be on set within an hour and Jasper text me to let me know he'd pick me up so that we can go scout out locations for my video.

According to him, we had two days until we started filming. We had to wait for the outfits to be shipped in as well as the crew to arrive, etc. So we didn't have much time because we'd have to see if we could get access to said places that we were scouting and get all the permits needed…being a director included way more responsibilities than I had originally thought.

Then again, everything in this life seemed to have way more responsibilities than I thought.

Once lunch finished, we parted ways-but not before a very long and very public semi-make out session. I would say sorry for it but I'm not, not in the slightest.

With a promise to see me in a bit, I climbed into Jasper's rental car.

"Well that was something."

I flushed. "It's been a while?"

"A week you mean."

"Hey, don't judge!"

"You're being judged." I poked my tongue out at him.

"No bein mean, daddy." Senna chirped from the back.

"I was kidding, baby girl."

"Oh." She said, surprised. "Adults…" I then heard her mumble.

"Adults are weird." I confirmed.

"That's right. Stay little forever."

"I'll try, Daddy."

She was so cute.

The first stop of our afternoon was just a hotel. The outside of it looked just like a castle and the inside carried over with the same feeling. Marble archways, tall ceilings, and beautiful paintings from a different era.

The ballroom was enormous and could easily fit at the very least two hundred people comfortably. Was it too big? I left that aspect of it up to Jasper's decisions. I was just here for moral support really. I was blown away by most of the architecture here in Venice so my answer to pretty much any place that we visited would be 'so gorgeous' or something along those lines.

While Jasper discussed some things with the manager of the hotel, I entertained Senna. As soon as I got close, she grabbed my hand and started twirling herself around.

I smiled and helped her out.

My little dance partner.

"I'm a ballerina!" she exclaimed as she spun away.

"I can see that."

"Want me to teach you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Show me your moves." She beamed at me.

"I need music."

Did it make me cocky that I decided to put on my own song? I just couldn't get enough of it. It sounded so good, I sounded so good.

Senna swayed side to side and then clumsily started to show me what she had learned from her dance class. I'll admit, this four-year-old managed to teach me more than my own ballet teachers.

I remember having them give up on me because I was just so damn clumsy that I would take down myself or another dancer. I was usually in the way back during recitals and told to do the bare minimum so that no one would get hurt.

Though my grace wasn't perfect now, I had grown a bit more stable since my early childhood/teen years. Which was very good because soon I would be dancing a lot, I couldn't just stand there and be boring during a concert now could I?

It excited me to think about touring.

"Now you."

I blinked, once again focusing on Senna.

She had her little hands on her hips as if she knew I got distracted halfway through her dance. You know, sometimes she acts so much older than four.

"Like this?" I asked doing a bunch of little twirls and a few jumps.

"YES."

"You're a good teacher."

"That's what I want to be one day." She gasped.

"You'll be excellent."

She grinned widely at me.

"Well," Jasper said. "What do you think?"

"It's so pretty, daddy."

"I'm with her."

"Does it fit your vision?"

"Does it fit yours?" I retorted. "You know my half of the vision, that's the most important to me."

"I think this is it."

"Great." I cheered.

"We'll have to do a bit of arraigning, get a couple rooms so that we can make alternative sets for the different scenes I have in mind…"

"Excellent, sir. We can hash out more details in my office."

"You alright with Senna?"

"Yep."

"Danceee with meeee." Senna squealed before launching herself at me. Thankfully, I managed to catch her before we both ended up on the floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and giggled wildly as I spun us around in a circle.

"Bella Swan?"

I spun around, Senna giggled, and stared at the unfamiliar face.

"You're Bella Swan?"

"Yes?" I confirmed tentatively.

"You're very pretty in person."

I flushed, "Thank you. What's your name?"

I didn't really find it suspicious that he had approached me. After this afternoon at lunch, I was kind of riding the excitement high that made me feel like people who approached me wanted my autograph or a picture with me.

I was being a bit cocky but can you blame me?

"That isn't important."

Alright, red flags.

"I was hoping you could answer a couple questions for me." He then surprised me by bringing out a camera and blinding me with a flash.

I hadn't even thought about the fact that reporters would try to go undercover to get closer to stars. It should have been obvious. There are no stupid ideas when it comes getting the scoop.

Just didn't think I was at that point yet.

"No thanks."

"Is it true that you're dating Jasper Hale? I see you have his daughter." I walked around him but that didn't deter him. "After that very public kiss with Edward, don't you think this is a bit…"

A bit what? Whorish?

"Obviously they both know that you're dating them…"

Keep it inside, Bella.

"So is this some sort of open relationship?"

Don't give him the reaction he wants.

Another flash caught me off guard and stopped me for a brief moment. Enough for him to get in my face and flash a couple more times.

Jesus

What is wrong with these people?

"Stop it," Senna sniffled. I cuddled her closer. If this was scary to me, I couldn't imagine how a little girl would feel about all of this.

"Can you leave us alone?"

"Just give me the scoop, that's all I want."

"I'm going to find security." I threatened.

"This is a public spot."

"It's a hotel, if you aren't checking in-" he dangled his room key in my face.

"I have the right to be here."

I walked around him and continued toward the front desk.

"How do you feel about everyone calling you a home wrecking whore?" he shouted loudly. "There was a lot of speculation that Tanya Denali and Edward were about to get back together, little snippets of them being caught out together and then suddenly…no more appearances until you."

So it was bigger than just cheating on Edward.

People thought that I stopped Tanya and Edward from getting back together? Of course, the nerd part of me knew that there were so many fans out there who were praying and believed that Edward and Tanya would get back together.

"Any comments?" I heard the click of his camera several more times. I don't know what his plan was. Annoy me and hurt my feelings until I start crying and confess my…my whatever you want to call it? "The guilty usually stay quiet."

"I'm telling my daddy you said a bad word."

"Is your daddy dating Bella?"

"Don't talk to her," I said. "She's a little girl. Don't harass her."

"She isn't just a little girl, she's Jasper Hale's daughter. The daughter he had with that crazy bitch who 'ra-'" I covered Senna's ears.

"How dare you? What gives you the right to walk in here and harass two innocent people and shit on their day? How do you sleep at night knowing that you throw assumption and assumption that may or may not hurt someone?"

"Freedom of Speech," he smiled smugly.

I wanted to punch him.

"What's going on here?" Jasper asked as he appeared with the manager.

"This…guy is a reporter. He's been harassing us with awful comments and accusations."

"I was just asking for a comment on…"

"How did you get in here?" The manager asked

"I have a right to be here. I am staying upstairs."

"Not anymore. I want him out and banned from this property or we'll go elsewhere."

The manager didn't even hesitate, "Sir, you're going to have to leave."

"You can't…"

"I will call security."

"Do it." The reporter challenged.

It was an ugly set of events that occurred after he uttered those words. It seemed security was being even more stealth than this guy thought he was and descended from seemly nowhere.

All we saw was a giant security guard putting his hand on the reporter's shoulder before yelling started. We didn't stay to see the rest. Jasper rushed us out to the car and we quickly left.

I…I have no words for what just went down.

I really didn't.

* * *

 **The media is merciless. :c**

 **Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I once again apologize for being so late. I am still in school so things are pretty crazy that way plus I've been trying to not only picture where I want this story to go but also I'm redoing several other stories on my page. However, if you can stay with me, I promise you that I WILL be finishing all stories before I decide to leave the Fandom (If I ever do). So for those who read Silent Moments/Isabella/Breaking Through sooooon! Thank you all for the support and all the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

 **Without further ado, let's get onto the sweet sweet loving ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All songs go to their rightful owners and the Characters go to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

" **Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge us like they know about me and you…"**

I sat silently on the end of the large hotel bed applying lotion to my legs.

The incident from earlier was still fresh in my mind and bothering me far more than it probably should have. Was I too sensitive? Was I taking this harder than I should have?

I don't know.

People gossip about people, such is life. It's just so much more worse when the situation isn't isolated between a select few people, you know what I mean? Now, the whole word gets to hear about what I may or may not have done and judge me based on what everyone else says.

Was Hollywood really this tough?

Obviously, I knew that celebs talked shit about paparazzi very often. I used to think it was because they bothered them during their time off. I guess, and I should have known, that it was bigger than seeing so and so leaving a Starbucks or a grocery shop.

They were waiting for you to fail and if that meant making up lies so that you snap and give them a good reaction that they could spin into even more lies…

Sigh.

Regrettably, it was times like this when I wished that Edward and I stayed hidden. Don't get me wrong, I loved being able to hug him and kiss him and just hold his hand like a normal couple but I would have flown under the radar for a few more months.

No…I can't, I shouldn't, regret that. Edward was one of the best parts of my life and I wouldn't give up our PDA for anything. Backlash be damned.

I just had to think about it that way.

Do what everyone has been telling me from the start. Fuck what they say, in the end, the people who matter know the truth.

…

It'd have to be a work in progress because it was harder than it looked.

The door chirped alerting me to the fact that Edward was back.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw him walk through the door.

My man looked so good.

"Hey." He greeted softly.

"Hey." I sighed. "You heard?"

"Unfortunately."

"It sucks." I said. "I was so ready for fame and suddenly it's here and it's a lot harder to take in then I thought it would be. Maybe I'm not cut out for this life."

"Oh, pretty girl." Edward joined me on the bed and pulled me into his lap. "None of us joined this life because we wanted the paps to follow us around daily. Most of us didn't know what to expect, still don't. it's the biggest downside to this but you have to remember why you're doing all this."

"For my music." I whispered

"And that's all that should matter. Let them talk. It's their job to do anything they possibly can to get something out of you."

"I know that." I had been telling myself this for quite a while now. "Did I get between you and Tanya?" I know it was stupid but I just couldn't help but wonder.

"No." he answered without missing a beat. "Sure, Tanya and I were hanging out a lot but it was just friendship. Like I told you, we ended good so we thought it would be okay to be friends."

"Okay." I believed him. "Sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for being curious. You can ask me anything, tell me anything."

I love this man.

I'm going to marry this man.

Even if I had to propose myself.

"You really are perfect." I said. "Are we sure this isn't some drug induced dream? Are you real?" I snickered feeling up his chest.

"Oh I am very real." He smirked.

I straddled him, momentarily surprising him before his surprise was replaced with lust. I took my time with him, slowly undoing the buttons on his light blue button down. The fact that he captured my lips in his helped this since I was distracted by something other than his beautiful body.

Well, that's not the only thing that I was distracted by. My mind was working in overdrive as I felt his hand sliding up my-his-band tee and pulling it up. His path up left my skin feeling warm and tingly, in only the best ways of course.

"So beautiful."

And he really made me feel it. He always did.

He gave me one more swift kiss before he started to move down. My neck, my shoulders, the top of my breasts…And then, the little devil, locked eyes with me before taking one of my nipples into his mouth.

Fuck.

I squirmed in his lap, rubbing against the very prominent bulge in his jeans.

"You taste so good," he said, switching nipples.

This man would be the death of me.

What a wonderful way to go.

"Mmm."

Edward stood up with me in his arms and then placed me on the bed. He towered over me looking as sexy as even, his hair disheveled with his shirt open exposing his toned body and little bronze hairs that disappeared into his jeans.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"My sentiments exactly." I moaned, rubbing my thighs together.

Edward dropped to his knees and yanked me down the bed. His smoldering eyes once again met mine as he grabbed my panties and pulled them down. He finished taking them off with his teeth.

RIP ME

He spread my legs, spreading me open and admiring the view briefly.

In the short time that we had been together, I have felt so much more comfortable with my naked body than I had ever been. In past relationships (well, you know the one I'm talking about), I've never felt as cherished and as beautiful as I did with Edward.

I didn't shy away from his gaze. I even met him with a flirty smile when he glanced up at my face. And then his lips met my lower lips. I moaned out, my hands immediately going for their favorite place to be.

It's been too long.

But the funny thing was that it hasn't. it's only been a week. God, I'm such a horndog. I just, I can't get enough of this man. Can you really blame me though?

"Mmm."

"You taste so good."

Dirty talking Edward inc…

"So wet for me." He remarked as his fingers pumped in and out of me and a fast pace.

My breath hitched.

"Are you going to cum for me?"

I bit my lip.

"Uh uh, none of that. I want to hear you, Bella."

"Don't stop," I whined.

"I won't, baby. Just keep moaning for me."

He didn't even have to ask.

He placed his mouth back on me and kept his fingers moving at a fast pace. I writhed around as much as he would let me and cried out as I neared the oh so wonderful place.

"Cum for me, come on…" his fingers moved faster

"Oh…"

"Look at me, look at me as I eat your little pussy." I looked down at him. The sensations, the look…it was all too much. I cried out, my hips arching up, as I met my release.

Fuck

Me

Oh don't worry, he's going too…

"You look so hot when you cum for me." He said before giving me once final, long lick.

"You look so good between my legs." I giggled.

He smirked.

He stood up and started to undo his belt buckle. I adjusted my position so that I was balancing myself on my elbows as I watched the show with greedy anticipation.

I wasn't disappointed.

His cock sprang free and lightly smacked against his lower stomach. I kept my eyes on it, my tongue sweeping out to wet my bottom lip as he grabbed a hold of himself and started to stroke.

"Do you want me to fuck you, baby?"

I nodded.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes," I whispered huskily.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I want you to fuck me." He climbed in bed with me, kneeling between my still spread legs. Still gripping himself, he rubbed his head between my wet lips over and over and over again…

Driving me completely insane.

"Please," I whimpered.

He didn't disappoint. He popped his head in slowly, giving me time to adjust, before driving into me fully.

"Yes…"

He drove into me harder and harder.. the sound of his skin slapping against mine and my breathless and desperate moans were the only thing that could be heard.

"You feel so fucking good."

Gah

"Like you were made just for me." He grunted. "Mine."

"Yours." I promised. "All yours."

He pushed my knees back and moved faster, deeper. And if I hadn't already been teetering on the edge, I sure was now.

Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck

"E-E…Oh, fuck!" I may have, kind of, bit into Edward's arm in an attempt to stop myself from screaming as I came violently. It didn't deter him in the slightest, if anything it just made him go harder.

And it didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon.

And I wasn't complaining in the slightest

Neither was fan girl Bella, she was standing next to a chalkboard tallying down just how many times Edward was making me come.

This was going to be an amazing night.

Oh yeah

 **~And lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow 'I'm captivated by you baby, like a firework show~**

"Sleep," I softly said as I ran my fingers through Edward's hair. "You've had a long couple of days. Weeks, actually."

"Worth it." He muttered, hugging me.

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised. "Plus, we have most of tomorrow to hang out and go sightseeing. I want to go on a gondola while I'm here. Oh, and I have to take so many pictures!"

My Tumblr fans and twitter fans wanted updates from me and I didn't want to disappoint.

"Mmm, okay. Sleep time."

"Sleep time." I agreed.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I had a really good night's sleep. Partly because of the sex and well you know the other reason. The bed was a big positive as well. Lucky rich people getting all the cloud like beds.

When I woke up, it was due to Edward speaking with someone. I kept myself in bed because I was still in my birthday suit and the last sort of publicity I wanted was that kind of publicity, especially with all the lovely rumors circling.

Turns out that it was just room service being delievered. Lots of lovely smells wafted toward the bed making my stomach rumble.

Feed meee

I waited until it was just Edward and I alone before I got up and snatched up my shirt from the floor.

"Aw, can't you eat naked?"

"You're incorrigible." I snickered "And since our food is on the balcony…"

"Fine." He pouted as I slipped on a pair of shorts and tied my shirt at my waist. My hair was a mess but who cares if the paps got five hundred pictures of me looking like I just came in from a storm.

Edward, the tease, just kept on a pair of basketball shorts.

"How much did you order?" I asked as I gazed at the buffet of food on the table.

"Little bit of this, little bit of that," he shrugged. "Gotta replenish my stamina."

"You and I both know that you don't even need to do that." I was referring to the fact that he can go multiple rounds without pausing in between. Though trust me, I wasn't complaining in the slightest.

He just smirked at me.

Breakfast was really good. And I do mean really good. I rivaled Edward with the amount of food that I consumed but it was oh so worth it. At least I planned to go sightseeing today, I had a great opportunity to work off all that food while also probably consuming more food along the way.

Well, there was always a better way to work it off…and that way was called Edward.

After breakfast, we showered together. It was actually very romantic. We took turns scrubbing each other's bodies and then washing each other's hair. There was a bit of a hot and heavy make out session but other than that we kept it pretty tame.

Once our shower was done, I dug through my suitcase wrapped in only a towel. I was trying to find something that was suitable to wear out on a day of sightseeing. In the end, I decided on a pair of white shorts and an Adidas t-shirt paired with a pair of white converse. I threw my hair up into a bun and decided to go sans make up today.

Well, I go sans makeup most days but meh.

 **Knock Knock**

Since I was the only one dressed, Edward had literally just sat on the bed with a towel wrapped around him and watched me, I went to get the door. I didn't even have time to properly see who it was before I was tackled with a hug.

"Bella!" Angela sighed. "I heard, saw, what happened. I'm so sorry. As your manager I should be making the right choices to protect you…"

"It's okay, I'm fine." I reassured her.

"There are such awful rumors out there about you," she continued. "Which, it happens but never this soon. Although, you are dating someone who is the most sought after in pretty much everywhere…"

"Yeah." I'd be silly to expect them to not be watching my every move like a hawk.

"But Victoria is right. With the vanity fair shoot coming up and just you two getting out in public more, it'll fight the rumors and I'm sure we'll see a couple change in tunes from many magazines afterwards."

That's what I was hoping.

"Oh! Also, I'd like you to meet Felix." A tall and very muscular man appeared behind Angela. He had a buzz cut and several tattoos up his thick arms. "Felix, Bella. Bella, Felix. Felix is your new bodyguard."

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Swan." He said softly.

"Felix is one of the best. Ex military, Trained in martial arts as well as several other valuable fields…oh and he graduated top of his class from Harvard."

"Harvard Law? That's awesome. What made you become a bodyguard?" I wondered.

"I like to protect, this is a more…hands on approach."

"Fair enough."

"Oh hello everyone," Edward greeted running his hands through his still wet hair.

"Good Morning, Edward! Edward, Felix. Felix, Edward. This is Bella's new bodyguard."

Edward reached out and shook his hand. "It puts me at ease knowing she won't be wandering alone. Especially with all the stupid shit going on at the moment."

"I promise I'll protect her with my life." I didn't like the sound of that. I didn't want anyone to hurt themselves for me. It just didn't feel right.

Of course I knew about the fans that decided to go insane, in the worst ways possible, and try and sometime succeed in killing an idol of theirs. Sure, it freaked me out to think about it but I wasn't going to let that stop me from mingling with my fans at any chance I get.

I just hope that I didn't get Felix hurt in the process.

"Thank you." Edward sounded relieved.

"I'm glad you approve," Angela beamed. "Now, I'm off to meet Victoria. Will you be alright?"

I smiled, "Yeah, thank you Angela."

"Anytime," she said giving me a tight hug. "See you around, Edward!"

"See you, Angela."

I close the door and turned to face the two boys in my room.

"Thank you, Felix. Really." I said. He smiled softly. "But don't do anything risky."

"I'm here to protect you." He shrugged. "I've taken a few hits in my day, Ms. Swan. Don't worry."

"Bella," I corrected. "And I will worry, it's in my nature."

"She really is too sweet for her own good." Edward said, kissing my cheek. "Ready for our day on the town?"

"So ready." I said. "You ready for your first day on the job?"

"Always." He grinned.

We met up with Caleb just outside the hotel. Turns out that he was great friends with Felix and was the one who recommended him to Angela. It worked out nice in my opinion. They would be spending a lot of time together when Edward and I were together so they should at least be able to like each other.

Our first stop in our tour of Venice was the Museum called Doge's Palace. Much like the paparazzi, it was my turn to take a bajillion pictures of the outside of it as well as the surrounding buildings. The architecture was phenomenal.

Once I had decided that I had taken enough photos of the palace, we headed inside. It didn't escape my notice that so many people were staring at us as if we were the exhibit in the museum but I didn't let it bother me.

I felt like a kid in a candy shop as we strolled through the beautiful rooms.

Although, the best part was Edward reading each of the little facts from both our brochures and the plaques in flawless Italian. I only understood bits and pieces but HOT DAMN. He's even sexier when speaking Italian.

I wonder how many other languages he knows.

And if he would like to use them in bed.

What? I couldn't help it. You were thinking it too!

My personal tour guide then translated every word for me. And I still found it equally as hot.

Caleb and Felix trailed quietly behind us and, hopefully, were enjoying the sites as much as we were. I noticed that they were keeping a bit of distance between us so that we could enjoy some personal time.

I did appreciated it.

After our tour of Doge's Palace, we headed to grab a snack. It was a quick snack and then we were back to exploring. I had the time of my life, honestly.

Spending the day with Edward was of course the best part but being able to see a new culture and travel like I had was also pretty high up there. I took so many photos and fully intended to upload most, if not all, to my Tumblr and tweet a few.

Our day didn't go completely reporter free but they kept their distance so that was all I could ask. We did have several fan encounters and they wanted me in the pictures as well which still managed to fill me with as much as excitement as it had when I first was asked.

Would ever get used to it? Nope, I'd just grow to love it more and more.

After several long and tiring, yet blissfully happy, hours we finally returned to our hotel room. My feet were killing me but I didn't care, I just collapsed on our bed with a big smile on my face.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course." I grinned.

Edward smiled back at me and draped his body over mine. "I'm glad."

"Mmm." I leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Life is just so much better with you in it." I said, running my fingers through his hair. "I get to do so much."

"I agree. Life really is better, you see things through a new set of eyes. Love, right?"

"Love." I snickered before his lips covered mine.

Sadly, our moment was interrupted by his phone going off. He ignored it at first, content to make out with me instead, but whoever it was didn't want to give up so he finally rolled off me with a sigh and answered his phone.

I rolled onto my side facing him and he loosely wrapped an arm around me, rubbing my back.

"Yeah…Really? How about…Alright." He pouted as he hung up. "I'm being called."

"Go act." I said. "Do what you love to do."

"Well, if that's the case…" he rolled me back over and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He chuckled with me. "You'll be okay here?"

"Hmm, in a palace like room with room service and a cloud bed and the best bathtub known to man? Oh, how will I be okay?" I teased. "Yes. I'm going to relax."

"I'll be back later tonight." He promised. "Wait up for me?"

"Of course." He cupped my cheek gently and gave me a long lingering kiss before he left.

Life really was perfect.

Was I in some drug induced dream? Cause sometimes this all seemed like it came out of some cheesy romance novel. Meh, I'd take it anyday.

True to my word, I lounged in bed for the majority of the evening watching this or that, talking to people on Twitter and Tumblr and showing off all the photos that I had taken. It wasn't any surprise that a picture of Edward and I became the most reblogged thing within five minutes.

Still I loved all the comments and well wishes that my fans had sent me. There were a few people who were sad that they missed me, literally missed me by a couple minutes, but I promised that if people were that interested, I'd have a little meet up.

And there were a lot of Venice fans that were interested. Who knew I had so many fans here? So soon.

After spending a long time lounging around, I decided to move my lounging to the incredible bathtub in our suite. I filled it up with water and…bubbles. I felt like a kid or some high class socialite who should be having a glass of wine and fruit beside me.

The water felt so good and the bubbles smelled equally as good. I sunk down into the water, sighing happily.

Beep

Beep

I opened my eyes and glanced around me. Did I fall asleep in the bathtub? I wouldn't put it past me considering that I had been so comfortable. The water was still warm and my hands weren't as wrinkly as they would've been if I had been out long.

I felt the water lulling me back into sleep and let it overcome me. It didn't last long because someone was calling me name and then I felt fingers on my face.

Once again, I opened my eyes and found two green eyes staring down at me.

"Wh…What time is it?"

"Ten."

So it had only been a thirty minute nap in the bathtub.

"Did you fall asleep in the bath?"

"Mhm." I groaned. "It felt too good." Edward reached in and unplugged the tub before reaching for a towel and helping me out. He knelt down in front of me and started to dry me off, starting at my feet and leading up my legs.

My legs felt like they turned to noodles as he pressed a kiss on both thighs and then my lower stomach before standing up and continuing to dry me off.

I wasn't so dry anymore if you catch my drift…

He dried off my stomach then spent a few extra moments on my breasts before he moved to my hair to thoroughly dry it. The moment was a mixture of both sexy and sweet but that was my man for you.

I loved him so much.

He stood up fully and I jumped him. It knocked him back in surprise but he recovered fast and steadied us. Still, I was a bit on the wild side and pressed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Edward drove me crazy, if that hadn't already been obvious.

And I didn't mind it in the slightest.

* * *

 **Is it hot in here or is it just me? Cause Damn ;) I just love having these two together, all the gooey romance that you wish could happen daily in real life. :P Expect another chapter of Enchanted up within the next few days! Much Love 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello lovely readers! I promised I would update sooner and I'm really trying to keep to that promise. Chapter 18 is already in the works so it should only be a couple more days!**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading/reviewing/and putting this story on alert. It means so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I own the songs. I just use them to have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter seventeen**

" **Get me with those green eyes, baby…"**

"Alright, so this is what I've managed to scrape up." Jasper stated revealing several poster boards with elegant drawings on each of them.

My mouth dropped open and I stood up to get a closer look at the story board. He had taken the time to draw it out scene by scene much like you would do for a movie. I hadn't realized that the same rules applied for music videos although I really shouldn't be so surprised.

Then again, everything surprised me about the Hollywood industry. It would take a while for it all to seem normal to me.

"In scene one, we'll have a ballroom filled with people. You'll be talking to a few people, seeming uninterested…" he started. "And then Edward will come in and you two will have that intense stare off that you two always do."

I blushed.

"So far so good?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I really like it." I confirmed. "How many extras are there?" I asked because there were a ton in the little drawing.

He smirked, "You'd be surprised on how easy it is to find people to come to a music video location, especially when I dropped your name. Since the hall is so big there will be quite a lot of people there, all dressed in Victorian Garb."

Wow.

It was almost like a real ball.

"We should make sure we have snacks." I said. "I'm honored that they're all coming out for me. It's the least I could do."

"On it." Angela chimed from her seat.

"Love you." I told her with a smile.

"Back at you, babe." She winked.

"Alright, snacks settled…" Jasper turned back to his board. "We'll shoot a handful of scenes in this ballroom both with the crowd and without however I'm hoping to do both on the same day because Edward doesn't have much free time."

My poor man had reached his last week of filming and the director was keeping him later and later again. However, there wasn't that much left to shoot, a few retakes, and one or two new scenes so he did have a little time to squeeze me in.

I felt bad though. I was essentially making him come from one job to another in between breaks on his set. Of course Edward said he didn't mind but he rarely wanted to let me down.

As if he ever could.

"And then we have your solo scenes, which we will start tomorrow. Basic stuff, close ups and a dancing around a bit."

I nodded. "For this line, I'd like to look out the window into a starry night, like wishing on a star?"

"I like that. We'll definitely work that in." he said, making a quick note. "As you can see, we also have a lot of lovely dovey scenes in our second location. Kissing, holding hands, being playful…"

The second location was a beautiful forested area with tons of flowers and a little pond. It was really pretty from what I've seen of the photos that Jasper texted me the other night.

"Now, every girls favorite part…" Jasper chuckled as we moved to the next story board. "The outfits. We've got roughly twelve dresses for you to change into, you get to pick your favorite for the main scene."

I looked at each dress picture and grew more and more excited. I loved them all, how could I chose? He did say that I get to frequently change into them so that was a plus. But which one for the first sight scene?

Hmm…

"Can I take a poll?" I asked, sheepishly.

"A poll?"

"Online."

"Sure but no other spoilers." He warned.

"Yay! I promise this is it."

He allowed me to take a picture of all the dresses that had been placed on the story board.

 **Bellybutton**

 **Need help picking out a dress for my video, halp! #B1-12**

I then uploaded all the pictures and then switched to tumblr, which was far easier to set up a poll

 **Need help picking a dress for my music Video enchanted. Would love it if you guys would help me out with this. 3**

"Done." I said. "I'll check that later tonight and get back to you."

"Sounds good."

We continued discussing the video. Everything was beyond my wildest dreams and expectations. I was so in love with the story that Jasper had concocted for me but he says that it was all me, he was just translating it to the screen.

I told him it was 50/50, he agreed to disagree.

The date was set. Tomorrow we began filming the first few scenes for my video. And despite being excited, I was nervous and a little bummed that I'd have to get my butt up at around four am to get to set before sunrise.

But hey, worth it!

With nothing left to do on my part, Jasper had a ton left to do and asked if I would be willing to watch Mia for the day, I left for my next appointment.

"It's so pretty." Mia gasped in amazement, pressing her nose against the window.

"It is." I agreed. "But you need to sit your cute butt down and buckle up."

She giggled as she bounced into a sitting position and quickly buckled up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ms. Swan?" Felix wondered.

"Bella." I corrected. "And Yes. I'm really excited."

"What are we doing?" Mia asked.

"We're going to hang out with some fans of mine." It wasn't going to be a big get together, I wasn't THAT famous yet but I still wanted to give back to them even a little bit. I wanted to show that I was already so appreciative of them.

"Like a party?"

"Something like that."

"I love parties." She said, clapping her hands. "Daddy takes me to all kinds of parties and I get to wear princess dress and eat lots and lots of food."

"I'll make sure we have just as much fun." I winked.

"You're going to make me go gray, Bella." Felix chuckled.

I imagine it was one of a bodyguard's nightmares to have his client out willingly surrounded by people that they didn't know but welcomed with open arms anyway.

"Sorry." I grinned.

"Bell is smart cookie." Ang said. "She'll get the sense if something is off." That was true. I just hoped that my overall excitement didn't dull that part of me. "But just in case, we have your lovely self to protect her."

"And protect her I will." He vowed.

The meet up location was just an area with tons of different food choices and an open place to sit and mingle amongst friends. As we approached, several girls and guys started rushing toward me.

"Bella!"

"Isabella!"

"Hello." I greeted, happily.

They all bombarded me with comments. How they loved my hair and my eyes, my sense of style…How much they adored my first single and couldn't wait until the album came out in a few weeks.

It felt so good.

Just knowing that even with one song out, I had already amassed this large following of people who wanted to meet me, who wanted to thank me for writing such a beautiful song. A song that would even be played at one of the girls' upcoming weddings.

I even received so many handmade gifts from the lovely crowd. Drawings of myself, lyrics painted on vibrant backgrounds, even a t-shirt with my twitter name and a number 01.

It was an honor.

Who knew I would ever get to this point?

I had to thank whatever God/s that helped me fulfill my dream. I would be indebt for the rest of my life and I had no problem with that.

My meet up lasted around three hours.

We talked, took pictures, explored the area and bought all these amazing street foods. Some even tried to teach me some of their language but I was pretty terrible at it, still made for good laughs.

I did decide to give them a little show because hey, I couldn't help it. It wasn't against the rules to perform my own songs now was it? Although I did keep it to Enchanted but none of them seemed to mind.

I even attracted the attention of others passing by who probably had no clue who I was other than a street entertainer, which was fine. I was acting as silly as I always was, dancing around with my guitar and helping Mia dance around like a little ballerina.

It was great, amazing.

Perfect.

Before we left, I mentioned to all of them that my music video started shooting tomorrow and that they should be on the lookout for when we needed the extras (I made sure that I would post it on my social media sites.)

And with that, I bide them all a farewell.

"That was amazing." I said once we were back in the SUV. "I loved every minute of that."

"You're a natural." Angela smiled. "Just seeing you so real with those people, I'm glad I have you as my client. I love seeing real and not the fake façade that many put on."

"Considering I owe them everything for my somewhat success…I can't help but be anything but grateful to them. They made my song hit a record number of listens on ITunes!"

"Some feel that they owe no one anything. They're the ones giving."

"Silly." I said, shaking my head.

Mia's head hit my shoulder and she snored softly. Poor girl tried to keep up with everyone today, between eating food and all the walking she was out cold.

"Time to head back to the hotel." I said, stroking her soft cheek. Mia was so beautiful, she made me want to have kids of my own but that was a HUGE step and I felt like Edward and I needed to spend more time together, get to know each other deeper.

Just…time.

I'm not saying that I'm scared that it will end and that our child would end up torn between us but selfishly, I just want to spend more time alone with him and get to know every little thing about him. After all, it hasn't been that long since our fast paced romance.

Eventually, though, we would have little bronze haired babies.

Or perhaps little brunette babies.

Regardless, they would be gorgeous.

When we arrived back at the hotel, I went to Jasper's room to drop off Mia and bid him a goodnight. My snuggle buddy had yet to return from set so I allowed myself some time to once again soak in that huge tub. This time, I didn't fall asleep in it.

I came close though because of those damn jets. Soo good.

After snagging one of Edward's t-shirts and getting comfortable in bed, I pulled out my laptop to see what I missed in the world of social media. I checked my email first and found two emails from Emmett, he had tried to call but apparently, my phone had died…

I hadn't realized this until I had grabbed it off the nightstand. Woops.

I plugged it in and went back to the message.

 _We would love to release a lyric video in the next few days. How would you like that? Which song would you want?_

I squealed so loud…

Another song being released.

YES

Which song should we release next? What would people like to hear? Better yet, what would I like people to hear? I had a very cute and sickly romantic song already out so perhaps I should release something that is the opposite?

Hmmm

It came down between Story of Us and Last Kiss. Last kiss was very sad, it's about a relationship ending and you never thinking that it would have. It was one of the many song that I had written about James. Oddly enough, Story of Us was also about him but it wasn't sad, it was realizing that things can be sweet and beautiful for a while but sometimes it's just better to let it go, let it end.

 _What do you think about the story of us? It's a bit different than Enchanted, not lovey dovey, but still really nice. But honestly, I don't mind any of the songs being released. THIS IS SO EXCITING!_

After sending off the email, I headed to the chaos that would be my twitter. I had hundreds if not thousands of responses to my poll. In hindsight, I probably should have made it easier on myself and made a poll on a poll site instead of just having them tag me…

Live and learn.

It took me ages to get through them and even then I still didn't manage to get through them all. I stopped at about a hundred and fifty. So far, dress number 4 was the most popular, followed closely by dress 10. After switching to Tumblr, I finally made my decision on the dress because there was hardly any disagreements when it came to voting yes for dress 4.

Dress 4 was the winner.

It was a soft pink ballgown that had a pink and white flower covered bodice and a tulle flowing skirt that, though it was floor-length, looked as if it had been cut shorter in certain places. It looked so pretty and I couldn't wait to see what it looked like in person, on me.

Happy Dance Time

I bounced in bed doing my infamous grin and wiggle.

"What a beautiful thing to come home too." Edward mused as he leaned against the doorframe into our bedroom.

"Oh, didn't see you there."

"Don't stop on my account."

I blushed. "I'm just so excited."

"Tomorrow you start shooting, right?"

"Yes but Em is releasing another song this week. A lyric video for my VEVO channel. I HAVE A VEVO CHANNEL!" I suddenly shouted getting up on the bed.

And like a little kid, I started jumping up and down and squealing my excitement some more.

This is so amazing.

Edward chuckled at me but soon shrugged and joined me on the bed. Together we bounced around like we had no cares in the world. It felt amazing to have someone share my excitement with me, to not just call me weird or shake his head at me.

"I love you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He said, stroking my cheek.

"You are amazing."

"So are you."

How did I get so lucky with this one? I felt like jumping up and down again. But Edward tackled me and decided that it was time for us to go to bed, which was a good idea since I had only four and a half hours until I had to get my butt up and on the road.

So instead of jumping up and down, I laid wrapped in his arms grinning like a fool.

"I'm so rude." I suddenly said, turning in his arms. "I didn't ask you about your day on set."

"Mmm." He yawned. "Long but good. We're trying to wrap it up fast because we're a little behind schedule do to some…unexpected circumstance." He grinned at me.

"Have I been distracting?"

"Very."

I frowned.

"The movie will still get done." He said, smoothing out my frown. "I just, when I first met you, I was constantly trying to find a way out so that I could see you and then when you showed up here…I may have gone in a little later than I was supposed too…"

I smacked him.

"Ow."

"Bad."

"You wanna teach me a lesson?" he asked with a wicked gleam.

"I should." I giggled. "But though I get it, you don't have to worry. You don't have to miss days or be late because of me…and you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'll always be waiting at home for you, regardless of the time or even if we're cities apart. I'm not going anywhere." I vowed confidently.

Edward's hand curled into my hair and he yanked my face toward his so that he could give me a very passionate kiss. I moaned against his mouth and readily returned his enthusiasm.

"I love you." He said as we broke apart. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I promise I won't take it for granted."

I smiled, leaning my forehead against him. "Back at ya."

Was that unromantic? Probably but my brain was a big jumbled mess right now. That's what happens when all my emotions hit each other at the same time.

He grinned back at me, not looking the least bit fazed.

My smile widened.

Though it was a bit late and we both had early mornings, we stayed up a bit longer and ordered in some room service. Lots of juicy and sweet goodies that left me feeling like I would need to roll out of this room come morning but oh so worth it.

While we were snacking on our desert, Edward pulled a script out of his bag and put on his reading glasses and started reading. I looked at the cover of the script 'The Fugitive'.

"New movie?"

"Possibly." He confirmed. "An action movie to break all the lovey dovey streaks that I've found myself in."

"Action still means that there will be love. Obviously, he'll fall for someone and end up trying to protect them."

"True but I'm not playing someone sweet or in love. He doesn't love…"

"Until the heroine breaks through that tough shell."

"Are you knocking my script?"

"Not at all." I said, sticking my tongue out. "It's just how movies go. There always has to be some sort of love in it. It's what people want to see."

"Too true." He agreed, stealing a bite of my sundae. "But at least I get to do sick stunts and be dark."

"Darkward." I whispered in a deep voice giving him my best 'bad boy' look.

"Darkward?"

"Darkward." I confirmed. "Also known as hotward." I said, wiggling my eyebrows. Although, let's be honest, any 'ward' is hot."

"Is that so?"

"Usually."

"What's your favorite?"

"Boyfriendward." I grinned, leaning in as if I was about to kiss him only to steal a bite of his strawberry cheesecake.

"Now that was mean."

"Darkella?"

He shook his head at me but a smile remained on his face. "Dork."

"Nerd." He pulled me into his arms, resting the top of his chin on my head and put the script in front of us. "Am I allowed to view this top secret script?"

"Mhm."

"If you get the part, when would all this start?" I wondered.

"Probably a bit after New Years."

That wasn't too bad.

"At least we get the Holiday's." I said.

"Speaking of…"

"Aw…"

"It's not that. We're spending Christmas and New Years together, I promise. However, I have a promotional tour coming soon after your album release."

"But I thought you had a break after this film finished?"

"Two weeks." He said, sadly.

"Oh."

It sucked that we wouldn't have much time together again but I meant what I said earlier. Regardless of where he was, where I was, I'd always be waiting for him. I knew that for some, this would be a problem. A constantly disappearing boyfriend but I knew why he had to do it and I supported him fully.

We could last a few more weeks apart, although we only lasted two and a half this time around. Meh, surprise visits are fun.

"Come with me."

"Hm?"

"I want you to come with me on my tour." He said.

"Like premiers and stuff?" I asked

"Yes."

My eyes widened. "I don't know…I…I don't have many fancy dresses and I…"

"You're beautiful no matter what."

"But have you seen actors at their movie premiers? A LOT of them dress up, especially during promo times, especially since this is a book adaptation that's got this huge following."

"Bella, Bella…"

And this would be our first big appearance together at some sort of hollywood event.

"You okay?"

On the other hand, it meant more time with him and just new experiences all around the world. What was I so afraid of? I mean sure, compared to some girls I wasn't exactly someone who looked like they stepped off a runway but I could pull off the whole Hollywood girlfriend look, right?

Right?

"Okay." I said. "I'll try to look like a real Hollywood girlfriend."

"You look perfect, Bella. You don't have to change a damn thing."

"But they'll expect…"

"As long as you're comfortable and you feel beautiful, that's all that matters to me."

I relaxed against him. "You're really amazing you know."

"I know." I could hear the smirk.

"Our first big appearance."

"Well, we do have a magazine shoot when we get back to New York. Technically, that's our big debut."

Ah, that was true.

So it would be old news by the time we had to travel for the promo, right? Ha, as if. I knew how it worked with the media and with the fans. This news would never be old considering there are always rumors popping up that he/she broke up or she/he cheated, etc. They'll always want the inside scoop on your relationship so I wouldn't be surprised if they bombarded Edward with questions about us.

"I'm excited." Edward admitted.

"About the shoot?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because the world can truly know that you are indeed mine." His response made my heart beat rapidly in my chest. When you put it like that, I can't help but feel the same way about it.

Haha, Edward Cullen was mine ladies.

Ya know, just in case you didn't already know that.

Mine.

Always Mine.

Cavegirl Bella reporting for duty.

"I'm excited too. Even though they probably already know due to the amount of pictures I post of you sleeping beside me."

"Wait, what?"

"What?" I feigned ignorance.

"You silly, silly girl." His chest was shaking with his laughter. "How many pictures are out there?"

"I was kidding." I giggled. "Partially. Maybe. I think only two or three? Four at tops."

What? I couldn't help it. Can you imagine waking up next to him and seeing his beautiful sleeping face and not taking a picture so that you'll always have that close by?

That's what I thought.

Don't judge me.

"As long as you're the photographer, I'm okay with it." He said. "Plus, I may have released a couple on my Instagram."

"Ha! I knew it. You and I are two of a kind, my friend."

"That we are."

It wasn't long until our conversations ended and we laid in the dark, me burying my face in his chest the way that I always did. Best way to sleep hands down.

Soon enough, I could hear his breathing even out and knew that he was fast asleep. I should follow his lead but I was just too excited about…about everything that was coming both tomorrow as well as in our future.

GAH

I would really love to jump up and down on the bed again but it was almost two am and I doubt Edward would really appreciate having a heart attack because his crazy girlfriend couldn't contain her excitement and started to jump on the bed.

Instead, I moved closer to him until I could hear his heartbeat. Like the best lullaby, it calmed me and eventually made me fall asleep.

In my dreams, I was wearing a gorgeous green dress and expensive looking jewelry as I held onto Edward's arm as we made our way down a fancy premiere carpet. I was a natural in my dreams, posing like I should and following Edward as Victoria shuttled him toward different TV news networks.

"And here we have the amazing Edward Cullen and his fiancée Bella Swan. How are you two doing?"

In my dream, on my finger was a large diamond ring that glistened in the constant camera flashes.

It was a great dream.

* * *

 **I just love these two. They're amazing! I'm sure you guys can't wait for their engagement or...babies! ;)**

 **Review**


End file.
